Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought
by Don Orbit
Summary: When a ghoul joined the JSDF to hide from the CCG, the very last thing he could think about that a portal to another world would open and that he and his comrades would be sent to said new world. But is he strong enough to resist his hunger? Or will the new world face a new kind of monster? Rated M for Tokyo Ghoul. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Tokyo Ghoul and Gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri. All rights belong to their repective owners.**

 **I have been this idea since I watched Gate. I immediatly asked myself. If this would be Tokyo Ghoul, were would be Ginza and what Kind of Impact would ghouls as humanity's natural predators have on the story if they were involved. So this was the basic idea. It took me a lot of time to find the Ginza district in real life and to compare it with the location in the Tokyo Ghoul world. Of course critics and reviews will be appreciated. Your suggestions and opinions help me to improve the story.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"test" - speaking

'test' - thoughts

* **test** * - Sound effects

* * *

Gate **-** and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 1: A ghoul in the JSDF?!

It was a calm night in Tokyo, well as calm as it can be when human-eating creatures roam the the same city. Just imagine it like a calm before a thunderstorm. The city of Tokyo was illuminated with the bright and colorful lights of street lights, cars and buildings. When you would look out of distance Tokyo looked like a shining jewel in the night. But in reality it was like everywhere else in this twisted world. Why else should the CCG have here there most efficient agents in the first ward? But even the investigators could stop an entire species to fight for it's own survival nor their terrorist group aogiri tree. But soon the people of Tokyo, humans and ghouls alike, will face something that will change their world forever.

* * *

 _Location: 17th ward 22:00_

The streets of downtown were always a place of criminal activity. Since the population of Japan skyrocketed the city had to deal with a lot of Problems. Too less Apartments, not enought Money, Problems with sanitary and disposal Systems. One of the biggest Problem was Money. Even today People that have a Job don't have enough to live and are forced to live on the streets as homeless People. Those persons are just one step away to either become criminals or to throw their lifes away.

In both cases the ghouls in Tokyo were a solution for that Problem. Since the existence of ghouls became common knowledge humans saw ghouls as the cause of all evil. The gouvernment is using this to distract the People from other social Problems the Country has. In the end it's always more important to kill humanity's natural predators.

Right in the middle of the downtown, a scared woman was cornered by a person that dragged her into the alley out of nowhere, just moments ago. She was somewhere in her 30s, was tall and had blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a black suit and brown leather shoes. Her brown eyes widened because the guy in front of her smiled down at her like a pervert. She would have called for help, but something prevented her to do so. The man's eyes had both pitch-black sclera and a crimson Iris, while crimson veins crawled from the eye over the Skin that surrounded the eyes. The kakugan is a ultimate proof that someone is a ghoul. The man was somewhere in the mid-40s, his black hair was short and spiky. He wore black shoes and a red cloak with the image of a bird, whose tail looked like the roots of a tree. A member of aogiri tree.

"Well well well, what have we here?" he said in a voice like a creep. "What a nice figure you have. So you wouldn't mind to let me see more of it?" he slowly approached the woman.

"No please stay away from me!" she shrieked as she pressed herself even more against the building's wall, like in a attempt to break it. She was scared to death. She heard that some ghouls prefered to rape their victim, since the anatomy of humans and ghouls is nearly identical, before eating them.

"Oh~, stop being a naughty girl, will ya? I'm sure you're going to enjoy it as much as I will~." he said and now was just a lenght of his arm away from the woman. He tried to reach the woman, before his senses picked up movements close by. He turned around just to dodge a Long red shadow. The ghoul grinned but then noticed that he wasn't the target of the suprise attack at all. The shadow retracted in less than a second, then dissolved and leaving the ghoul without the woman.

The woman waas placed gently to the ground when she eyed her savior. The figure was about 1.80m high and wore a black cloak. The hair was short and dark blonde, almost brown. The figure wore a strange mask. The jaw and the nose were covered by a gas mask, The upper half of the face by a visior like a knight helmet with just a slid to look through. Behind the visior to crimson eyes shone in the darkness. Another ghoul, but why did he save her? The woman was confused, but a suprisingly Young male voice snapped her out of her Trance.

"If you want to live you should better start running." he said. The woman just nodded quickly before running off.

"Dammit, you will pay for that!" the perverted ghoul screamed when his kagune erupted from his back. It formed two red spirals, which were wrapping around the arms of the ghoul. With a primal scream he charged at the younger ghoul. He swung one of his blades at the Boy, but missed. Again and again he tried to hit the intruder, but missed every time. His attacks soon grew even slower and the man started to breath heavily. He sweated and had barely enough strenght left to lift his koukaku blades. Then he felt a burning pain in his chest. The youth had plunged a rusty steel pipe in the older ghouls chest.

"Curse you!" the adult roared, but his arms got stabbed right in the joints with smaller pipes, preventing him to use his arms. Then a kick send the ghoul to the ground. Before he could stand up again the youth approached him and snapped the upper section of the pipe in the man's chest, making him groan in pain.

"So you are a member of phoenix tree? What a disappointment." The youth stated coldly. The last thing the adult ghoul saw was a rusty steel pipes sharp edge before it was driven in his head.

"Well I guess it's dinner time." the young ghoul sighed as he pulled out a butcher knife out the cloak.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Hitoshi Mori woke up in his bed. Hitoshi glanced out the window, nothing unusual in the 8th ward. He stood up and glanced at the alarm clock, 7:27. Yup there was still enough time for what he planned today. Hitoshi, 20 years old, short dark blonde hair, green eyes, a rather slim body. He became a year ago or so a Trainee and soon after that a full member of the JSDF, because of his great qualities in physics and in use with firearms.

What the JSDF of course didn't know: Hitoshi was a ghoul.

He had to fight and run for as long as he could think back. Like an animal he was found at the Age of 16 by Yomo ,a ghoul that worked at the Anteiku a coffee shop at the 20th ward, when he was eating from the body of a suicide. The last 3 years he trained under Yomo's and Yoshimura's care and worked at the Anteiku. It became something for him he never had: a family. But like everything else the happy time at Anteiku had an end as well. At the age of 18 Hitoshi was confronted by a few ghoul investigators at the 17th ward. He had to kill them, but the guilt was heavy on the Young ghoul's shoulders. He decided to leave the Anteiku and joined the JSDF as far away from the 20th ward as possible, so even if he would be caught they wouldn't be able to track him down. Since then he lived in this small apartment and had never seen someone of Anteiku ever since. He didn't know if his Rc-Level was low or if those guys at the medical checkup just slept.

Hitoshi shook his head as he felt tears form in his eyes. The whole city was already paranoid, because of those aogiri idiots. Hitoshi got dressed and made himself a Cup of coffee. 'Guess I have to thank the old Yoshimura for that.' he thought to himself, when his thoughts returned to his human friends. Yōji Itami, a lazy otaku who had a few things in common with the ghoul for example the Preference to doujinshis. Shino Kuribayashi, a rather small woman with a big **(A/N:*cough* huge *cough*)** upper chest area. Hitoshi once made the mistake to make a joke about her 'puppies', which quickly escalated in a 1v1 hand-to-hand combat. However being a ghoul helped him to win the fight by pinning Shino to the ground. **(A/N: And she's a close combat specialist, if this doesn't have a meaning, I don't know what has.)** And there was Mari Kurokawa, a paramedic just for the case of injuries. Hitoshi himself thought she was too soft for a job in the army, but she was a paramedic and not front soldier, because she wants to help those people who need mediacal treatment.

Ah yes, he liked that funny bunch of people. Too bad they wouldn't stand a chance when they would fight a ghoul serioulsy. The ghoul yesterday was easy to kill because he was already starving, so the pipes from the junkyard worked. He had to hurry in the last night, because not a even a quarter of an hour later he CCG was already at the crime scene. The method leave the impaled bodies of his victims gave Hitoshi his nickname by the CCG: Neuntöter. **(A/N: what is german for shrike)**

Hitoshi finished his coffee and prepared himself for today. He walked out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. The sun shone bright a few clouds were in the sky, it seemed like it would rain in the next days. Oh it was good that he had today a day off, because today he wanted to meet Itami at a doujinshi sale. Hitoshi put sunglasses on and a blue hoodie over his head. He wore also a pair of jeans and white sneakers. Yes nothing could possible ruin this day.

Oh how wrong he was.

* * *

 _Location: Ginza district, 2nd ward 13:00_

The second ward was a place ghouls usually don't go. It's close to the CCG headquarters it was always filled with people, so the doves could do suprise attacks and the security was normally a bit higher than average. However Hitoshi went there because of his friend Itami and he didn't want to be the last one at the doujinshi sale. The security was lower than most times, as far as Hitoshi could judge here and there a police officer, which were busy by helping tourists. Hitoshi made his way to the mess hall, where the sale would take place. He wasn't suprised when he couldn't find Itami swarming the book shelves like a swarm of angry bees. He chuckled, while leaning at a pillar, remembering what happened last year.

 _Flashback_

 _Last doujinshi sale, one year ago_

 _"Come on the sale is closing." "But I couldn't see anything yet." "Stop be a such crybaby Itami. Let's go home." "NO!" Hitoshi was busy dragging a certain otaku by his feet over the floor out the mess hall in the evening. Itami however didn't want to leave yet, so he embraced a pillar of the building to Keep him at his beloved books. Then a police officer came along and helped Hitoshi to drag the 33 years-old man out._

 _Flashback Ends_

Hitoshi was jus a bit of self control away to unleash his kagune to drag the idiot out. Luckly it never happened. Hitoshi wasn't even sure if he should tell him and his friends that he is a ghoul. On one hand they were his friends, but on the other hand they were both humans and military. He sighed 'If I could just be normal...'

* **WAM** *

The thought was never, when he saw his idiot of a friend running directly in he pillar he was leaning on. A mobile phone went flying through the air, before Hitoshi quickly caught it (thanks to ghoul reflexes). Itami now sitting on the ground rubbed his head. 'Yup still the idiot I know.' Hitoshi thought. When he approached Itami he spoke up.

"You know you really should stop looking at your phone all the time Itami." he said dryly. That caused Itami to look at his friend, who now offered him a hand, which he gratefully took. Now on his feet Itami decided to speak.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry for waiting Hitoshi." he said while scrathing the back of his neck. When he noticed his phone was gone, he desperatly looked around only for a certain ghoul to hold it like a snack for a dog.

"Are you searching this?" Hitoshi asked. Itami took the small phone back, then making sure it was unharmed. With a sigh of relieve he put it in his pocket. The two then made their way trough the hall. But then they both suddenly stopped. They looked out the window and were shocked what they saw.

And on this day, their fate should change forever.

* * *

 **\- Phönixbaum (Phoenix tree) is the name of aogiri in the german anime Version. I think it's more fitting due the logo aogiri has.**

 **Cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I think that is enough for the first chapter. Please write your opinions in the reviews. I'll try to upload soon enough again.**

 **'Til then, so long.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 2: The Ginza incident

* * *

 _Tokyo, 2nd ward, Ginza district 13:01_

The streets of Tokyo were always filled with people, no wonder with 9,2 Million inhabitants. However for a Moment in the Ginza district the movements of the People stopped. They watched focused on a strange building that reminded of roamn architecture. It just appeared out of nowhere and People began to murmur.

"Is this part of Show?" "What is this?" "How did that get here?" the murmurs died down when something came out the strange structure.

An army wearing medieval light iron armor, Knights on horses, orcs and goblins even Dragons with Knights riding them. A few carried a banner. It was dark violet with a golden Frame around it. In the Center was a golden square with a circle in it was seen. From the sides of the square four bat-like wings formed a cross. On the top and the bottom something like swords came out and two vertical golden lines were at the sides. Finally a purple Dragon was in the Background of the Symbol.

A soldier blew in a horn and the army started cheering battle cries before the hell broke loose.

In seconds the life filled-streets turned into a battlefield. People were cut down by swords, axes or spears. Those who tried to ran away were either shot down with arrows by the archers or killed with swords by the cavalary. The dragon riders lifted into the sky and attacked the helpless civilians from above. It was a massacre. And it didn't occurred unnoticed.

* * *

Itami and Hitoshi were totally shocked when they saw the Scene on the street. Hitoshi had smelled human blood just a few seconds ago, but he did thought that someone may had cut himself on a paper. He saw he People on the street. Scared, dying, in Panic. But when he saw the Dragons or rather the Dragon rider's he felt only one thing. Digust.  
He was maybe a ghoul and of course he wondered where the orcs and Dragons came from, but ghouls mainly hunted humans in order to survive. This people killed because they could, because they wanted to. Hitoshi glanced at Itami, who just stared at the Dragons horrified.

"Shit. This is bad. Am I dreaming?" Itami said while pressing against the window.

"Even if I wish you would be dreaming, I unfortunatly see it as well." Hitoshi said coldly, a bit Anger in his voice as they watched the Dragons dive down again at their victims. Itami then all of sudden stormed out the hall, Hitoshi followed. While running down the stairs and pushing People out of the way Itami muttered.

"When I don't do something about that..." he jumped over a road barrier on the street. "THE DOUJINSHI SALE WILL BE CANCELED!" he shouted the last part. Hitoshi just sweat dropped at the outburst of emotions. ' _Seriously that what you are worrying about JSDF Special force ranger, Yoji Itami._ ' he thought. Then the crowd of scared people pushed itself between Itami and Hitoshi.

"Oy Itami, wait!" Hitoshi yelled, but it was too late. The paniced screams of the peolple drown his cries. "Tch dammit. Just don't die Itami." he said to himself, when he run in a dark alley. He walked through the alleys until he found himself confronted with 6 persons of the invaders in a clearing between the buildings. Hitoshi counted. 3 humans, two with swords, one with a spear; 2 orcs, one with a club and the other one an axe, and... a wolfman with a bow? The invaders said something in a foreign language, but by the following chuckles and their surrounding of Hitoshi it was something mocking. Then one of the orcs swung his Club from behind to Smash Hitoshi's head.

Well he tried to.

Without turning around the ghoul just caught the large club with his Hand. He pushed the club away, turned around and kicked the orc in the neck. * **CRACK** * The orc fell to the ground with his neck twisted in a way it shouldn't be possible to. The others now looked horrified at the youth, the shadow of his hair covered his eyes. Then he turned around, his kakugan shining brightly at the soldiers.

(Suggested Soundtrack: Naruto OST Heavy violence)

The wolfman released an arrow, which was lazily dodged, before the ghoul rushed at the lupine creature. Hitoshi cut it's throat open... with his hand. Now the remaining four enemies charged at the ghoul, hoping to overwhelm the creature in front of them. The spear wieldler tried to stab Hitoshi frontal, when the two swordsman took the flanks of the ghoul. The man on the left came in first and swung his sword vertically. Hitoshi just leaned away from the blow and grabbed the soldier by the sword arm. He pulled and slamed his knee right in the joint. * **CRACK** **PLING** * The bones broke and the sword fell to the floor. But the ghoul wasn't finished he swung it's victim right in the spear of it's comrade, impaling the heart. The 2nd swordsman swung his weapon at the ghoul as well, but it caught the blade between thumb and index finger. The orc now seeing his Chance swung the axe down. Hitoshi kicked the flat side of the axe so it broke, what stunned the orc. Turning his attention back to the swordsman, who abondoned his sword and draw a dagger. With a battle cry he rushed in, but he found himself impaled through the throat with his former weapon. The ghoul now whipped around decapitating the orc.

The lone survivor, the spear wielder which tried desperatly to remove it's fallen comrades Body from the spear became even more paniced at ahe sight of a dual sword wielding Monster **(A/N: He picked up the swords.)** with red and black eyes. Desperate to survive he let his weapon fall to the ground and tried to ran away. He tried...

...until the ghoul threw the swords at soldier, impaling his torso twice.

(Stop playing Heavy violence)

Hitoshi looked around at the battlefield. 'Damn what a mess. I really should stop impaling people, it becomes a bad habit.' Then he bend down and picked up a dagger. before approaching the orc and wolfman. A few clean cuts and he had two chunks of meat. For some reason they didn't smell bad. He took a bite from the flesh of the wolfman. It was good, not as good as human, but edible. Then he took a experimental bite from the orc. Again edible. A last chunk of meat of one of the human soldiers. Edible again. Looking around the clearing Hitoshi found an old clean garbage bag. He cut out more flesh of the fallens, before had two packages of meat wrapped in black plastic, each of the size of a small book. He had to tell Anteiku about this. With that he left the remains to the carrions eaters.

* * *

 _Location: Imperial Castle 14:07_

Hitoshi had hidden the packages in a garbage container in a street close to the train station. He would pick them up later. For now he had to go to the evacuation point. He wasn't suprised to see Itami there. When Hitoshi was still a trainee, Itami had proven more then once his intelligence. When Hitoshi approached him, Itami looked shocked at his friend.

"Hitoshi, what happened to you?" he exclaimed. Now Hitoshi noticed that his clothes had a bit blood on it. He then smiled and put his Hands up to calm him down.

"Everythings fine Itami. It's not my blood." he laughed. "So what about you?" Itami told him thenwhat had happened since the two were seperated. After the mass panic, Itami had directed the civilians to the imperial palace. About the question what Hitoshi did to get the blood on his clothes he replied, that he had killed a few soldiers when he was with the civilians. That wasn't a lie actually. On his way a few soldiers tried to kill civilians and Hitoshi did kill them, however in a way that was more possible for humans, such as breaking their necks or disarm them, then stabbing them with their own weapons.

Then the sound of helicopters reached Hitoshi's ears. He watched the air force of the JSDF taking out dragons. Tanks and soldiers shooting in the crowd of the enemy force. Their armor and shields useless against the small projectiles of the modern firearms. A bloodbath, but Hitoshi felt no pity for them. They had killed dozens without any mercy, now they wouldn't be shown any either.

* * *

After the massacre of the enemy Forces, Itami and Hitoshi noticed a little girl in crowd looking for something or someone. She was maybe 12 years old and had black twin ponytails. Itami and Hitoshi approached the girl.

"Are you looking for someone?" Itami asked.

"I- I was looking for my Mama. I couldn't find her yet since..." she started to ear up. Hitoshi had experienced ghouls who lost their parents before and it was never something easy to watch. They would become cold and introverted. Their hate towards mankind would reach a point when they would think about social darwinism and that they are either superior towards humans or they would kill themseves. No one deserved such a fate.

The two JSDF members exchanged a look, nodded at each other and Itami Held his hand out. "Come I'm sure we'll find your Mama." he said softly.

The girl took Itami's hand and he smiled at the girl, but looked serious to the city. 'I couldn't even buy a doujinshi. Hitoshi knew exactly what he was thinking, but he was worried. Even if the 2nd ward was a place where ghouls usually don't go, this would definatly get the attention of both humans and ghouls alike. Even if it's just the carrion eater ghouls.

* * *

 _Several days later_

 _Location: Ministry of defense_

"Thanks to your efforts the lifes of several civilians were safed on that day. That for both of you will receive a promotion. First Lieutenant Itami Yoji."

"Yes"

"Sergeant Mori Hitoshi." **(A/N: I now it's probably too high ranked even when I couldn't find a lower one, but I think he deserves at least something as a reward)**

"Yes" both stood with their backs straight in front of the speaker. However Hitoshi could see that Itami was trying hard to supress the tears in his eyes. _'Poor Itami we couldn't buy any doujinshis, but I didn't thought it would be so devastating for him.'_

* * *

 _Location: ?_

A lone figure sat on a bed watching TV. The figure smiled widely.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." it said, before turning off the TV and the room was dark again.

* * *

A few days later

Location: 20th ward, Anteiku, late afternoon

It has been quite in the little coffee shop known as Anteiku. Now the door would be locked and another working day would be over. That would be if not someone was banging at the door. The waiter Nishio Nishiki and the waitress Kirishima Touka looked at each other, preparing for the worst.

* **BANG BANG BANG** *

It banged again. Since the kidnapping of Kaneki Ken and his choice to join aogiri, all employees of Anteiku were at DEFCON 1. The sound also now attracted Koma, Irimi, Hinami, who was hidding behind Irimi, Yomo and Yoshimura. Then they could hear a voice.

"Could you please open the door? I don't want to break through your window." a young male voice said. Yoshimura then walked to the door and unlocked it. A cold breeze came in when the door opened and revealed a figure with a black backpack and a black hood hidding the face. When he stepped in the room, another ghoul came across the Corner out of the WC. The gourmet, Tsukiyama Shuu.

"Oh I didn't know we would have late night guests." he said taunting like he expected the hooded man to respond. His voice was dripping with arrogance. But then the figure removed it's hood. The staff of Anteiku was stunned, minus Hinami and Nishiki. In front of them stood a certain dark blonde-haired ghoul, that left Anteiku 2 years ago.

"Well I see the Antik didn't changed a bit." he said. **(A/N: antik is german and means antique or ancient and is also the name of the coffee shop in the german anime version)** The staff members still gapped at him. It made Hitoshi feel uncomfortable, especially when you grow up with someone like Touka and Ayato.

The manager was the first one to speak. "Welcome back Hitoshi." He offered a handshake, but Hitoshi grabbed the hand and pulled the older man in an tight embrace. He trembled, when he started to cry on the manageers shoulder.

"I'm back." was all he said. After 2 long years he finally was together with his family again. In this very Moment, it felt like nothing could ruin the Moment.

Well until...

"Fantastique, such passion, such emotions. The joy to meet each other after a long time. A symphony of pure harmony." a certain purple haired ghoul literally shouted and posed like a messiah. Right now everyone was looking at Tsukiyama, minus Hinami, who looked confused, with a look that said what everyone else was thinking _'Way to ruin the moment Tsukiyama'._

"So uh mind telling me whats going on?" Nishiki asked. Hitoshi inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger. It sure isn't easy to write this, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Story. More will be uploaded in several days. Your opinions are important for the improving of the story.**

 **'Til then goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know it has been a while, but I finally found the time to continue writing my story. (Yeah!)**

 **I was actually very stunned when I saw he number of views already.**

 **I hope we can keep it up, so please enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 3: Reunion and farewells

* * *

 _Location: Anteiku 22:10_

... and that's how I became a member of the JSDF." Hitoshi finished his story. The while group of ghouls was sitting in the office of Yoshimura in the moment. Hitoshi sat on a single chair, while the rest took their seats on the couches around the coffee table. Nishiki, Hinami and Shuu looked a bit suprised about the fact that a ghoul joined the military, but the mention of the JSDF caught Enji's attention.

"So I presume you were there when that happened on the second ward?" he asked. Of course they have seen what happened in Ginza. It has been the topic of the News since a week now. Hitoshi just nodded. "So it's now 'Sergeant Mori', huh?" Enji said teasing. Back there, when Hitoshi lived in the Anteiku, Enji and Irimi where like older siblings to him and apparently they still loved to tease him.

"I-I told you back then to call me Hitoshi." Hitoshi blushed out of embarrasment. That just caused the two middle-aged ghouls to smile even wider.

"Oh alright 'Sergeant Hitoshi'." this time it was Irimi. The whole round chuckled at the flushed face of Hitoshi. Then Yoshimura spoke in a serious tone.

"So you were there. What can you tell us about it. I believe this is the reason why you came here." he said. The chuckles died down and Hitoshi looked at the Manager.

"There are three reasons why I decided to come here. First, I wanted to see how things are back here. Secondly, indeed the Ginza Incident is a reason as well."

"How about you tell us what happened?" Touka said.

"Still impatient as always. Did you actually find a boyfriend already?" Hitoshi asked teasing. Touka's face immediatly turned scarlet much to Hitoshi's amusement.

"Stop changing the topic!" Touka now exclaimed at the other ghoul.

"Alright then." The air in the room became a few degrees lower, while he spoke. "At 13:00 a strange ancient like Stone gate appeared in the Ginza district. No one knows where it came from, however a force of an unknown enemy came through the gate and attacked the civilians. It was a horrible sight." Hitoshi's hands clenched into fists. "They didn't care if they killed men or women, childrens or old ones. They just did it, because they wanted to. In seconds those guys drew medievial weapons such as swords axes and bows and started to slaughter the people. The interesting part is not all of them were human. That caught even Shuu's Attention. "There were humans, goblins, orcs, man-like wolfs, hell I couldn't even say what some of them were. Some of those Knights even rode on Dragons." he took a deep breath before continuing.

"I found myself in an alley and was cornered by six of those guys. Killed every single one of them, thanks to Yomo's training." he nodded in Yomo's direction. "And this..." he grabbed his backpack, opened it and took out two packages wrapped up in black plastic. On one was a red W on the other a red O written down. He placed them on the coffee table. "...is the second reason I came here." The People already knew by the scent what it was, but Shuu started to speak.

"So you took the stampede to get meat?" he said. But Hitoshi unwrapped the O-package and grabbed a fork from one of the shelves. He pierced the meat and twisted the fork until a small amount of meat was ripped out. He held the fork towards Tsukiyama.

"It maybe became a bit tasteless, but try it first." Hitoshi said. Tsukiyama just looked at the meat, before taking the fork and put the meat in his mouth. After a few chews he swallowed and his eyes became wide like he was a maniac **(A/N: even more than he usually is)**.

 _'What is this? This taste, a whole new taste. It is not as good as normal human, but what is it? It is like a new galaxy is opening in front of my eyes. No, the discovery of a new taste is much more valueable, then the discovery of a new star. Just where did it come from. I need to know it._ '

Meanwhile in reality the whole group stared at the gourmet. Hitoshi snapped his fingers in front off his crazed eyes several times saying something like "Hello? Anyone there?", but with no effect. He then turned around and asked "Is he always like this?"

"You have no idea what Kind of a creep he is." Touka said and Nishiki just nodded in Agreement.

Before Hitoshi could ask any further, he was grabbed by he shoulders and faced a very excited Tsukiyama. "WHAT IS IT? WHAT IS THE SERCRET OF THIS TASTE? TELL ME NOW!" he demanded, while shaking Hitoshi like a rag doll. Somehow Touka, Nishiki, Irimi and Enji managed to pull Tsukiyama of Hitoshi, whose eyes were currently spinning spirals. After a minute he shook off the dizzyness.

"It's from one of the orc's I killed." he then stated. That suprised the Anteiku staff. Ghouls were humanity's natural predator and now there was an alternative sentient creature they could devour? "I took a bite of them a week ago. And now the fact of Shuu's crazyness proves the fact that they are edible."

"What's in the other package I may ask?" Nishiki asked.

"The flesh of one of those wolfmen. Edible as well." Hitoshi answered. Shuu, so fast you could think he would be an ukaku ghoul, unwrapped the second package like a present on Christmas eve. After swallowing a piece of meat he struck a dramatical pose. _'Jackpot'_

"Seems to be edible as well." Touka said deadpanned. After a few minutes the rest of the ghoulsook a bit meat themselves and indeed, no one of them felt the urge to vomit.

Then Hinami spoke up "But now that the gate is under strict watch nothing comes through the gate anymore, right?" She sounded scared about what had happened on the second ward and Hitoshi couldn't blame her. No matter what side you are seeing a lot of People died on that day. Then he sighed and stood up.

"That is correct and that leaves me to the last reason why I came here." he said. The whole round of ghouls looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

* * *

 _3 months later, 2nd ward, Ginza District, Gate_

Hitoshi and Itami stood next to each other in one of the many rows of soldiers, that had been assembled in front of the gate. It seemed like the whole JSDF was mobilized. Tanks and armored cars stood there ready to drive into the 'Special Region', which is now how the lands beyond the gate were called. In front of them Japan's new prime Minister Motoi Shinzou held a speech to encourage the soldiers. Hitoshi however didn't listen to that speech. He just looked at the dozens of flowers that were put in front of the gate so the People had a place to Grieve about those they had lost. It was truly a sad scene, to look at all the people, who lost someone on that day. The CCG had helped to repel the enemies as well, but where more focused on ghouls instead.

Now another man stepped on the stage. He was a man with a short mustache, short cut dark-Brown hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Hazama, your commander." he introduced himself. "Many Scouts have entered the gate in the last month, but no one can say what will await us on the other side of the gate..." Hitoshi didn't hear the rest, when he spotted a woman with a little familiar girl, crying front of the memorial. He looked at Itami, who had spotted the two woman as well.

"Isn't that...?" Hitoshi whispered, but stopped when he saw Itami's face expression. For one of the very few times, Itami looked serious and determined at the scene. Hitoshi had to admit now he looked like a soldier. He gave soft nudge, causing Itami to face him. He smiled at him like he wanted to say 'Don't worry. Everything will be fine.'. That gave Itami a small smile on his own. Both of their faced turned serious when they loaded t and checked their assault rifles.

Hitoshi thought back to his conversation a the Anteiku 3 months ago.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Anteiku, 3 months ago_

 _"That is correct and leaves me to the last reason why I came here." Hitoshi said. After a small pause he continued. "The JSDF is planning a Counter attack on the other side of the gate." That shocked the ghouls in the room._

 _"But they know pretty much nothing about the other side. How are they going to lead a Counter attack?" Nishiki asked._

 _"The answer is rather simple. Th JSDF will mobilize the majority of it's Forces and send them right into the gate. Because of the attack in Ginza, we know that their technological Advantage is nearly Zero. Those armors they used in Ginza were used last time in romain times." Hitoshi explained._

 _"So they are going to overthrow them with technological Advantages and power. A bit unfair if you ask me" Irimi said._

 _"I wasn't fair from them to attack all out of the blue a mass of unarmed civilians either Irimi." Hitoshi said._

 _"You still didn't told us what that has to do with you Hitoshi." Enji stated._

 _Hitoshi sighed "Because of my Promotion and combat experience with the invaders I'll have to come with them as well."_

 _Everyone reacted different. Hinami and Nishiki's eyes widened, but they didn't say a word. Yomo and Yoshimura's eyes narrowed at this. Irimi and Koma were visibly shocked about that. Shuu looked at Hitoshi with something like envy in his eyes. And Touka looked like someone tore her heart out and stepped on it, again. Touka, Ayato and Hitoshi grew up together. They knew each other for the most of their childhood. And now after 2 years of disappearing somewhere he came back, only to tell them that he would leave into a new world with a high risk of being caught to be a ghoul. There no one would protect him he would be on his own alone for weeks, months maybe. with no food source. Touka's mind already started to create a worst-case-scenario._

 _Hitoshi looked right now at the manager. "That is why I need your help manager. The operation is planned in 3 months. For this time I will need a food scource, because I cannot get food myself as long as I train with the rest of the JSDF. I also would need some training by ghoul standarts." He then looked at Shuu, who eyed hungrily the remaining halfs of meat. "If you want them take them. I'm not hungry anyways."_

 _"Merci beaucoup." he said, before he turned around and left the room with the meat rests. Hitoshi than looked at the Anteiku staff, waiting for an answer._

 _Then the manager sighed "The motto of Anteiku is to help those ghouls, who need our help. We can try to bring you something to eat, but I can't promise anything."_

 _Hitoshi smiled at the old man "I don't ask you to promise me anything, but it would be helpful."_

 _"Now, now wecan't have Little Hitoshi starving like that, can we?" Koma said, while Standing up and suddenly putting Hitoshi in a bear hug._

 _"Enji let go of me." Hitoshi said while he blushed because of embarressment._

 _"Mmh, no don't wanna." Enji's grip on Hitoshi became even tighter. Hitoshi tried to escape but the Devil Ape's grip was too tight. That caused the Anteiku staff to laugh at the scene, even Yomo chuckled. Touka however, while laughing, was worried._

 _Half an hour later Hitoshi left the Anteiku. But before he did he declared "When this is over I'll come back to Anteiku and tell you about the other side of the gate, I swear."_

 _A few minutes later, Touka was watching outside, while cleaning coffee cups for tomorrow. Then a voice snapped her out of the trance._

 _"Do you think we should have told him about Kaneki and aogiri Touka?" it was Yoshimura. Touka just scoffed._

 _"You heard him, right? He's going away as well and probably gets himself killed because if his stubbornness." Touka said, but didn't look around to face Yoshimura. Without another word Yoshimura left for bed. Touka did the same when she was finished. But she was still angry at Hitoshi. Just why had everyone to dissappear from her. First her parents, then Ayato, then Kaneki and now he as well. Touka didn't know what to think as she fell asleep while muttering 'Stupid Hitoshi'._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Hitoshi was currently sitting inside a tank with Itami and other soldiers as well. They were driving through the gate and soon the drivers could see the light at the end of the tunnel. When arriving their the soldiers immediatly took position. The first Thing Hitoshi noted was that it was night maybe dawn in the Special Region. They were currently on top of a hill, what was good so they had the higher ground in battle. On the horizon dozens of torches burned and revealed an army of different creatures, people knew only out of fairy tales, standing on the surrounding plain land. Hitoshi aimed his rifle at the army like all the others did as well. 'I _will return to them. I promised them I would. And I'm going to keep that promise.'_ Hitoshi thought. For a moment both forces stood absolutely still. A small breeze washed over the land when the sun rose.

It was this calm like before a thunderstorm, that soon was disrupted by the hail of bullets and missiles.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

The march of the JSDF was live transmitted on every TV in Japan. Somewhere in the 11th ward a few figures watched as well. The smallest one, a girl wrapped up in bandages said in a childish voice "This is going to be interesting down you think so?"

Her two companions Noro and Tatara just stood there silently observing the actions on the TV. Eto then pouted underneath her bandages. 'Meanies' she thought focusing back on the TV.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

A lone silhouette sat on a bed, watching TV and grinning from ear to ear.

"So what are you going to do Neuntöter?" it said. The light of the TV was the only thing that illuminated the dark room. Behind the bed a gray suitcase rested. "And then, when you come back, I will have your kagune as well. I ask myself how it looks like." it finished, before breaking into an mad laughter.

* * *

 **So guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the title wasn't the best but I think it was fitting. Please give me your opinion in the reviews to improve the story.**

 **Now then 'til next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again fellow Readers, it has been a long time now, but I just finished this chapter. Well then let's get it started.**

* * *

 _Location: imperial capital, senate building_

This was an embarrassment, your majesty. a middle-aged man with short black hair stood in the middle of the Senate. He wore a purple and orange cloak. This was Marquis Casel, leader of the emperial front of him sat a man with short blonde hair, a mustache and a beard. This was the emperor, Molt Sol Augustus.

"We have lost 60% of our Military strength. What do you want us to do? How would you handle this Situation." he said. Around him the Senate began to murmur. They were worried since the defeat of their army against the unknown enemy. And now said enemy set up their base on Alnus Hill, a sacred place for the empire.

"Casel you are not alone with you worries." The emperor said. "Yes it's true that we have lost our Military. It's to be feared that the vassals of the empire and the other countries may revolt and attack the imperial capital. How pathetic." that caught Casel off guard. "every time our empire was in danger, the emperor, the Senate and the people became one to face the danger and so it grow in strength." Molt said. "No war can be won without losses. That's why I will make no one responcible for this battle. If a foreign Nation really should try to siege the capital, I'm sure None of you would waste time in court." he said smiling.

With that he ahd the majority of the Senate on his side. The members started to chuckle and grin with self-convidence. However Casel was None of them. "To pass all the responcibility..." he said to himself.

"But what are we going to do?" an older man said. "The army we had sent was defeated in just two days. And now the enemy captured the gate and is Setting up their base. We tried of course to reclaim the hill. But the enemy in the distance. He remembered the gun shots and how his men were killed. "I've never seen such Magic."

"We must fight them!" a voice in the senate yelled. A muscular bald man in a gray armor, most likely a General. "We can get soldiers from the other countries. Then we can reclaim Alnus and attcack the lands beyond the gate again." he yelled.

"What can a battle with brute force achieve?" anothr voice cried. "We would just repeat Godasen's mistake." another one yelled.

The whole Senate erupted in shouts. They all had only one Thing in common, to fight the invaders. Molt then raised his Hand and the crowd fell silent immediatly.

"I don't intend to do nothing about this. The only Option we have left, is to fight." The Senate gasped. "So sent Messages to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask for help to defend the continent from These men from another world. We will sent the army of the united kingdoms, Godù Rino Gwaban, to an attack to Alnus Hill." Molt said.

The Senate broke out in cheers and shouts like "Loyalty to emperor Molt". The elderly man looked around helpless, like None of them listened what he just said. Casel however approached Molt. "Your majesty, the hill of Alnus shall be buried under the corpses of horses and riders." Casel said. Molt however only grinned at this.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Location: Assemble of the kings_

In a tent the kings of the states around the empire sat on a table, when a messenger of the emoire briefed them in the current Situation.

"What about the emperial army?" One of them asked.

"Our army nearly faces the enemy directly. Our commander cannot leave his current position." the messenger stated. "It's expected from the army of the united kingdoms to attack Alnus in the dawn."

"Good then my troops will be at the front." one of kings said. "No my should be on the front." another one said. Soon the kings argued about who would be at the front. Excluded from one, Duran king of Elbe. He had long brown hair, a mustache and a beard. He also wore a red and black eyepatch.

After the Messenger left the kings discussed about their victory. Next to Duran the duke of the league principality sighed. "It's a shame that our men won't be at the front."

"Not even 10000 men from the other world stand against our 30000. Do you really think the only way to get honour is to fight at the front?" Duran said.

"When you knew about this why didn't you asked for the front line?" the duke asked.

"I have a bad Feeling about this?" Duran replied.

"It seems like even the Lion of Elbe Duran is helpless against the age." the duke laughed.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Location: valley around Alnus hill_

The army of the united kingdoms marched towards Alnus Hill. The king of Duran was a bit late so he let himself get briefed in.

"The other kingdoms are in position my lord." a soldiers said.

"What about the empire?" Duran asked.

"Well... around the hill they were nowhere to be found."

"What?"

Meanwhile with the army.

The troops marched Forward, when the troops seemed to notice that no emperial army was there. Then a loud Explosion occured in the middle of the Forces. They could only wonder when the artillery of the JSDF shot the soldiers down. King Duran only felt the vibrations of the explosions not far away.

"Did Alnus became a volcano?" he asked himself. When he reached the ledge of the valley, he saw a big smoke creen. When the dust seetled, he saw it. It was a gruesome sight to behold. Thousands of men sead on the ground, the smell of death was in the air. One of Duran's soldiers tried hard not to vomit. "Where is the king of alguna? And Modwan? Where is Duke Ligù?" Duran asked himself.

 _First offensive - approx. 10000 dead_

 _Second offensive - approx. 40000 dead_

* * *

 _Back at the camp of the allied kingsdoms_

"Over the half of our 100000 men strong army is lost! How could this happen?" a soldier said.

"Why didn't the impirial army arrived yet? No even they are helpless against them!" another said.

"we Need to retreat." another said.

I won't go back into my kingdom." Duran said, receiving a gasp of the soldier. "Not until I have avenged this with an arrow."

"But we are powerless against them."

"Maybe tonight. We have new moon. We should be able to reach Alnus from the other side tonight." Duran said.

* * *

 _At night_

Duran's troops sneaked through the night, when suddenly flares illuminated the night sky. Duran knew what that meant. "Everyone Forward. Riders and men run. Run! RUN! RUN!" he shouted. Then the artillery shot at the army. Duran still rode forth with full Speed. He then rode in a fence of barbed wires, forcing the horse to shake him off. The soldiers tried to protect their king with a barrier of shields, but those were soon breached with bullets.

Duran went forward until he spotted a bow and arrow. He shot the arrow but couldn't see if it hit something. "Why?" was the only Thing he said, before he begun to laugh like a mad man. Then a artillery missile exploded in front of him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next morning

Hitoshi, Itami and sergeant Kurata Takeo were on the now barren field. Many vultures had been attracted by the sheer number of corpses and Hitoshi couldn't blame them. After the battle against the emperial army, Hitoshi went to the battlefield to cut a pieces of meat out of the corpses. He had to eat after all. He went alone to a part to the field, hoped that no one watched before he cut something off and quickly put it in his mouth. He missed his butcher knife. The combat knife wasn't suited to cut bones, but better then nothing. He could have brought his quinque with him, but a mysterious gray suitcase would be a bit suspicious. Hitoshi had still the two qiunques of the CCG officers, he killed back there to remind him why he joined the JSDF. Both were koukaku and cut very good through flesh and bones. But Hitoshi preferred the butcher knife, make it look more like a Serial killer and not ghoul with a quinque.

Itami inspected a broken bow, when Testsuya spoke up. "Approx. 60000 dead on the enemies side."

"120000 with those in Ginza." Itami muttered.

"Feeling sorry for the enemy?" Testsya asked.

"Look at the numbers. With what kind of country are we dealing with?" Itami said before throwing the broken bow away.

 _'Apparantly an under-developed one with no real industry or technological advantages, that increases it's power by conquering other countries.' Hitoshi thought. But something was off. The tattered banners didn't show the same emblem as the ones in Ginza. 'What's going on here?'_ he thought, before turning back his attention to the others there was still work to do.

* * *

 _Location: imperial palace_

"After the army was defeated they lost their leaders and headed back home." the messenger of the emperor finished. He was standing in front of the throne, where Molt sat relaxed.

"Just as planned. That eliminates the danger of the neighboring countries. Burn every city and village between Alnus and the capital to the ground. Poision the vells and take the livestock." he said.

"Scorched earth tactics. I fear less taxes income and apostasy." "Apostasy?" Molt asked.

"Casel and a few others could plan a revolt against you, your majesty."

"So we can take care of the entire senate as well. Let the emperial Police take care of this." Then the door slammed opened and a Young red-haired entered the room. The Messenger qiuckly retreated in front of the princess. Pina Co Lada **(A/N: Seriously?)** one of the many children of the emperor.

"Pina, why are you here?" Molt asked.

"Because of Alnus of course." she said. "I heard that an unknown force has taken over the sacred Alnus Hill and repeled the imperial army. Why are you father doing nothing about it?"

The Messenger tried to defuse the Situation. "We will gather troups and..." "Silence." Pina cut him off. "This will not stop the enemy from advancing towards us."

"You are right. But we know nothing about this enemy." Molt said. "You are coming just in the right moment. I want you and your order of knights to scout them."

"Me and my order of knights?" Pina looked bewildered.

"That is of course when you are and don't just pretend to be real soliders." Molt added. Pina looked at her father with a look of anger and recognition.

"Your wish is my command, my majesty." Pina said while bowing to her father.

* * *

 _Location: Alnus hill_

Hitoshi had a pretty good day. He had breakfast, had patrolled around the hill and was currently reading a dictionary of the new worlds language, while sitting on a rock. The gouvernement had ordered the JSDF to go in contact with the inhabitants of the special reason and to form friendly realtionships with them. Hitoshi had to say it was a good first step. However it seemed like whoever was behind the Ginza incident didn't want that to happen. He thought back to Anteiku. When he checked his post on the day before he went to the special region, he found a postcard and a photo. On the postcard were encouraging words from the staff and the picture showed them. He really liked however that Touka wrote 'Try not to get into trouble, you idiot.' He had to chuckle.

"What are you doing here?" a female voice tore him out his thoughts. Hitoshi looked up and saw his now-fellow Sergeant Shino Kuribayashi, or how some people called her behind her back 'the small monster with tits'. "Shouldn't you be on attention for incoming orders?" she said.

"Hello to you to Kuribayashi. I'm attentive as always and right now I'm preparing myself." Hitoshi said.

"Preparing for what?" she barked. Hitoshi just showed her the book he was reading. After a quick glance he continued to read. "Alright then." she turned around to take her leave.

"Wait a second." he said. Shino halted and turned around. "Are you mad or something that I'm now a Sergeant like you or something?" he asked. Of course Sergeant first class was over Sergeant but didn't Change the fact that they were both sergeants now. The Response was an attempted punch in his face, when Hitoshi just caught it not looking away from his book. Shino tried to Punch him with the other Hand, but he just jumped of the bolder, twisted her arms around and pressed her against the bolder he was sitting before.

"See, attentive as always." Hitoshi said. Shino however wanted to break free with kicks, because her other arm bwas between the rock and her body.

*FLAP*

Hitoshi had shut the book and now used his other arm to block her kicks. After a minute Shino gave up and Hitoshi released her.

"I'm not jealous at you or something like that. I just don't think you have what it takes to be a Sergeant at all." Shino said.

"If I'm so bad at being a sergeant why don't you help me become a better one?" Hitoshi said. Shino then looked suprised at her friend. Ever since their match, they actually became good friends. Hitoshi could be a bit brutal at times and was a great sparing partner. Hitoshi smiled at her then held his hand forward, offering a handshake. She took the hand.

"Well then, for good cooperation Mori-san." she said.

"Hope so as well Kuribayashi-senpai." he said. She then walked off. Hitoshi sighed, while glancing back in his book.

Despite the fact of being a social and tolerant person, he still couldn't talk to women. He had seen some good looking ghoul women, but mostly the would try to eat Hitoshi as soon as possible or had an unbearable personality, like Touka when she's annoyed. (Back in the Anteiku: Touka suddenly felt urge to kill someone.) Also Hitoshi was a ghoul himself, what meant that if he would take a human as a girlfriend, that there was still a big chance that he would eat her. Over the months he trained with Yomo again, he learned about Nishiki and his girlfriend. Hitoshi had to say it was quite something to see a human that still accepted him as her boyfriend. But he was more interrested who Touka's boyfriend was.

He then got an order by Kuribayashi over his radio.

"Mori, here is Kuribayashi." she said.

"Here is Mori, what's the matter?" he asked. He didn't like to be called by his Family name.

"You're ordered to come to the armored cars, so get ready." she said before cutting the connection.

Hitoshi stood up and walked to his destination. _'This day is going to suck.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Third recon team ready for duty." Soichiro Kuwahara said while saluting with the rest of the team, towards Itami. Hitoshi didn't know why, but somehow he is in Itami's group to travel around the special region and to investigate the culture and politics of it's inhabitants. He looked at the other 14 members, but he only caught Furuta Hitoshi's and Akira's names. He already knew Mari and Shino back then he was a trainee.

Itami stood in front of them and said unsure "Well then let's go I guess."

Shino eyed him "Can he even be a leader?" she muttered to herself, however Mori had heard that. _'Oh boy what did I got myself into. If Touka would know about that, she would probably yell at me again.'_ Mori thought.

* * *

 **3rd recon team**

First Lieutnant Yoji Itami

Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara

Master Sergeant Tetsuya Nishina

Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi

Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa

Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita

Sergeant Hitoshi Mori

Sergeant Azuma

Sergeant Takeo Kurata

Leading Private Daisuke Tozu

Leading Private Wataru Katsumoto

Leading Private Hayato Sasagawa

Leading Private Hitoshi Furuta

* * *

 **This is was the 4th chapter of the Gate - Tokyo Ghoul crossover. I hope you enjoyed it. Please write your opinions and questions in the reviews.**

 **'Til next time then.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the road

The convoi of three armored cars was rolling over the dirt roads of the Special Region. Hitoshi had to say it was quite peaceful compared with a world, where the one standing next to you could try to eat you, but he would have liked to stay at the gate for 2 reasons. First, there were still a lot of corpses to eat and second, he was currently together with his friends of the JSDF. Also he had to throw up after Hitoshi's meals somewhere else, when he excused himself with the need to pee, or refuse them polietly, which is pretty hard to understand for a bunch of humans, when your friend is not eating for almost 3 days. If he would get hungry, he couldn't tell friend from foe and probably even kill the rest just to prevent to blow his cover. But he wasn't suited to be a sole survivor. All he could do now was to wait for this mission to end and he hoped it would be over soon.

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _Location: Coda Village_

After a while the thrid recon team arrived at a small village. Even with the small vocabulary they possessed the Information Input was huge. The hill, where the gate was located seemed to be called Alnus and was some sacred place to the humans of this world. 'Just great. First they try to invade us and now they are scared because we have pretty much littered the ground of one of their most sacred places with their corpses.' Mori thought. That was the worst start of a friendly relationship that was even possible.

However the people of Coda village were helpful and not scared. It seemed like some empire tried to invade the hill and coda village was just an outskirt of it. They even gave them a map of the region. Back in Tokyo such naive behaviour could quickly end your life. The third recon Team then moved in the direction of a village located in a forest. Hitoshi used the time to familiarise himself with the names of his teammates. Currently he sat in front of Shino who was irritated at Itami and , because they were singing some anime opening song.

"Are you alright? Hitoshi asked.

"Yes, I'm just wondering what these guys are doing in front of us." she said.

"Don't worry about it. Itami hasn't come this far just by being an otaku. He's actually very intellegent, but a bit lazy." he said. 'Yeah, a bit...'

"Oy, do you see that?" Kurawara said through the radio. That brought their Attention to the windshield. Something behind a mountain seemed to burn.

"Positive and that isn't good." Hitoshi said back.

"What do you mean?" this time it was Itami.

"Look around us. Lush green vegetation, even a river and no traces of dried or dead plants. It hasn't rained since we arrived as well. The chance that this is just a forest fire is like zero." Hitoshi said.

"What do you think, Mori?" Shino asked. He didn't looked at her, but his tone was serious.

"Something terrible is going on behind that mountain." was all he said.

* * *

The forest burned in a bright red, the sky was covered in a coal black smoke and the third recon team stared stood on a ledge, watching the flames consume the forest. Some of them used binoculars to see more, when a giant shadow flew out the forest. A giant dragon with red scales, a crown of red horns and an extra pair of appendages as wings, releasing a stream of flames ou of it's mouth.

"A giant red one-headed King Ghidora?" Kuwahara said.

"Isn't that a bit nostalgic?" commented Itami.

'Wasn't King Ghidora a giant golden three-headed and lightning-shooting kaiju?' Mori thought. He liked the old godzilla movies.

"Lieutenant Itami what should we do?" Shino asked very formal.

"Ahh Kuribayashi-chan, I'm afraid in the dark will you come to me tonight?" Itami teased. Mori had the urge to warn Itami. He knew that Itami got divorced just before the Operation, but he already started to flirt with the next woman. Especially one that would break every bone inside his body. Even the important ones.

"Never." replied Shino.

"I think it's better we leave it alone and prepare for recovery." Mori said.

"Recovery?" all, but Itami asked, when the dragon flew away.

"I ask myself" Itami said. "Is it normal for a dragon to burn down forests?"

"When you are interested in the behavior of dragons why don't you go after it?" Shino said.

"I think he actually meant" Mori said. "wasn't there supossed to be an settlement in the forest over there?"

That hit everyone else like a lightning strike. Realising that the village was attacked they quickly jumped in the cars and drove into the inferno.

'There won't be much left to recover.' Mori thought.

* * *

 _An hour later_

 _Location: Destroyed village_

The village was turned into a pile of ash. Collapsed buildings everywhere and the corpses of the dead weren't a beautiful sight either. Mori patrolled around the village ruins. Nothing lasted the breath of this reptile. It disgusted him. Instinct, blood lust or whatever it was what drove this Dragon in such madness, it was still an animal and just followed instincts. But still the most People were just turned into ash and were not eaten. 'Such a waste of good meat.' he thought. He walked back to the Pond the only intact Thing in this ruin. Itami and Kuribayahi talked to each other.

"There were 30 buildings in this village. We only found a few corpses, but I assume that the rest is buried under the collapsed buildings." Shino said.

"When we take 3-4 People per household than something like 100 People died here." Itami said.

"The smaller dragons in Ginza could be killed with armor breaking 13mm ammonation."

"What I don't get is why this thing didn't eat them." Mori said as he approached them.

"What do you mean?" Itami asked.

"I looked around the ruins. The most of the bodies are turned into ashes and the rest crippled on the ground. But now traces of eating. Not even ghouls kill without a reason, unless they are already total psychopaths." Mori said. "And as for the scales of this lizard, I don't think that our current ammonation will be enough to take it down. It is a much larger carnivore than those in Ginza and probably has a thicker armor. I would assume our rocket launchers could maybe blast an hole in it."

Itami and Shino just looked at their friend bewildered. Then Itami accidently pushed the bucket over the edge of the pond, where a loud * **BAM** * was heard.

"What was that?" Mori asked.

"The bucket seemed to land on something hard." Shino said. She grabbed a flashlight and shone in the Pond. What was there stunned everyone. It was a teenage girl with long blonde hair and pointed ears, wearing a green attire.

"An elf?" all three asked.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

The Team managed to get the girl out the well, but she was uncounscious, thanks to Itami, but now she was in one of the cars and safe and sound. Mari mentioned that her temperature had fallen to a critical point. If they had hesitated just a few minutes she would have freeze to death. Meanwhile Itami was drying his boots, since he was the unlucky one to climb in the well. Hitoshi approached his friend and comrade.

"Congratulations you have saved your first damsel in distress in a fantasy world." he said, sarcastic of course.

"Very funny." Itami said when Mari joined in. "How is she Mari?"

"Her temperature is back to normal, but she still uncounscious. Also I'm not suprised that you saved her" she said.

"Because I'm such a nice guy."

"No." that suprised Mori, Itami and Kurata, who was standing beside Itami. "It might be rude to bring that up, but it could be that you have some Special interests in her, or the fact that she's an elf." Mari said in an innocent voice. The Boys could only smile sheepish at each other.

"well then we return to Alnus via Coda village." Itami said. "We take the Girl in as a refugee. And I Need a dry pair of boots." Itami whined the last part. Everyone could just sweatdrop at that.

* * *

The Team headed back to Coda Village with full speed to warn them about the dragon. Almost immediatly they started to panic and put everything they had on plain wagons.

'So they are going to abonden the village. According to the chief, dragons, that already tasted human blood, would continue to attack humans. Just like rats.' Mori thought. Currently he stood on the side of a road and was helping the people with their wagons and directing the transport. It was insane what these people were taking with them, but they would probably never return because of this flying flame-thrower.

* **WAM** * * **BAM** * * **CRACK** *

A loud noise in the front of the convoi got his attention when he rushed to the scene. Mari was already there and inspected a girl, that was lying on the ground. By the traces in the sand and the scared horse he could tell that she had fallen of the wagon.

"What's the situation?" Mori asked.

"The horse got scared and trashed around. The girl fell of the wagon and now has a concussion." Mari replied.

'Well done...' Mori thought when he noticed a little girl standing close by. She was rather small maybe 13-16 years old, had blue eyes and hair and carried something like a staff. She wore also a yellow robe or something. She looked curious at the soldiers and the injured girl. Someone would think she didn't care about it at all, but Hitoshi knew exactly the look in her eyes, because he was a calm person as well. She looked at the girl worried and eyed the foreign soldiers carefully and judged their Position and function in the group. She was a good analyst, but she couldn't trick the instincts of a ghoul. Then the horse whined and kicked around nearly hitting the bluenette. Hitoshi already pulled her behind himself, ready to take the blow, but then...

* **BANG BANG** *

...two gunshots in the skull took the horse down. Hitoshi looked into an alley to see to reload his rifle. He nodded a thanks to him before resuming his duty by helping the people of this village and to prevent such incidents. He however noticed a certain bluenette looking at him with curious eyes and Hands Holding tightly the side of his uniform.

"You alright?" he said with his gathered vocabulary. The girl just continued to stare at him. 'Okay that's getting me nowhere.' he thought. He then gave the girl a stern look to say as much like 'Get of me!' The girl nearly jumped away and ran back wherever she came from. 'Maybe I should show my kagugan next time, so she would run back to her parents. No wait the People of this world doesn't know about the existence of ghouls. She would probably stare at me even more...' he thought sweatdropping.

* * *

 _About 2 hours later_

 _Location: Plains_

The group of villagers and soldiers had travelled for about 2 hours now in a very slow pace to keep up with the plain wagons. Sometimes a plain wagon got stuck in the mud on the dirt road and the JSDF had to help pushing them away. For Hitoshi that was less exhausting since he was a ghoul, but pushing a wooden cart with a lot of breakable and valueable stuff out of the mud required a lot of strenght. He wouldn't be able to do that alone with his hands. He was grateful for Shino's physical strenght so they were no problem for the villagers. The unfortunate broken axle of one cart in the front was something else. And the following burning of belongings was a tragedy itself and hard look at. Of course it made Hitoshi sad to see the base of an entire existence burn into ashes, but he had survived a long time before he was found by Yomo. He knew how hard it was to leave everything behind just for the cause of someones own safety. Then however he began to think further, seeing in the burning pile of wood and cloth the café Anteiku.

'How would I react if Anteiku would just disappear? What about Yoshimura, Yomo, Touka, Irimi and Koma?' He pulled the photo of the Anteiku staff out his vest. 'No I don't think I could bear this.' He put the photo back inside and glanced over the lush green plains. Then a shout got his attention.

"Goth Lolita!" "What where?" Itami and Kurata shouted. Hitoshi then looked through the windshield to see indeed a black-haired Girl with a giant axe and a black loli-outfit walking towards them. Just by the smile on her face he could say one thing. She was either a psychopath, a serial killer or both. Then she spoke up, while slowly approaching the convoi. She was also followed by a swarm of crows. 'That definatly doesn't look good.' he thought.

"Where are you coming from? Where are you going?" she said in a bitter sweet tone. Hitoshi tensed up. All his ghoul instincts screamed danger. And by judging by the smell she was emitting she was definatly both, a killer and Psycho. She smelled like death and blood, like she already killed dozens of people in the last 24 hours. Hitoshi really had to restrain himself not to kill this woman for the safety of his friends. Even if he had to reveal himself as a ghoul.

Then however the children started to cheer up and ran to her, calling her "priestress". 'Seriously? What kind of church has a bunch of lolitas as priestresses? A church of perverst?' The girl-woman(?) than went to Itami and actually sat on his lap. 'Good job man.' was the only thing he could think of to comment the situation. However he needed to be careful around this girl. Who knows what she would do to the others? To sum it up: Hitoshi could already not stand her.

Meanwhile in Itami's car Kurata and Itami were argueing why the Girl sat on Itami's lap. When Mori saw the car shake he could just look at the idiots while sweatdropping.

* * *

 _Another hour later_

 _Location: Canyon_

The convoi had reached a canyon and the pace was slow as ever. Hitoshi's car was at the end of the convoi and he was currently sitting in the back side looking out the window. If something like a bandit group would dare to come here they would meet an assault rifle and a bullet to the head as a welcome gift. However yet he couldn't say anything happened. He was still worried about the Girl on Itami's lap, but if he didn't do something about her, Mori wouldn't blame himself for not being able to safe his friend. This however changed when he saw one of these blue dragons from Ginza flying away like a dove from an eagle. 'What could make this guy panic so much?' he thought.

The answer came immediatly, when a giant familiar red head shot out of nowhere and crunched the blue Dragon like a potato chip, before turning to the convoi. Mori quickly grabbed the radio. "Guys the flying flame thrower is right behind us and is coming in quickly. 6 o'clock!" he shouted in the radio.

"We can see him." Itami replied. Almost directly after that the mass began to panic. The dragon fired a stream of flames out of ist mouth and burned people and wagons alike into ashes.

"Open fire! Fighting giant Monsters is JSDF Tradition." was to command of Itami and everyone was happy to oblige. 'Since when is fighting giant Monsters JSDF Tradition?' Mori thought. But much to their disappointment the bullets bouced of the lizard's skin like tennis balls. The srivers were busy with keeping the cars out of the fire and distract the lizard, which made the cars shake violently.

Then mori spotted something. An arrow sticking in the dragon's left eye. That meant the eyes couldn't have any armor. Mori grabbed the Radio.

"Itami that thing has arrow sticking out it's left eye. I suggest to cencentrade the fire on the still intact right eye." Mori yelled over the constant Sound of gunshots. He didn't knew that in Itami's car a certain naked elf girl had suggested the very same thing right in this moment. If Mori would have been in that car he would have probably just stared at the girl.

"All units, aim for the eyes!." Itami said. Indeed it seemed to work. The dragon started to stagger backwards and covered his body with it's wings."It stopped Kasumoto!" Itami said. Wataru Kasumoto, a chubby man, climbed out the roof and prepared to shoot with his rocket launcher.

"Oh, shoulder check." he said to himself, while looking over his right shoulder.

"Do that first!" everyone else in the third recon team yelled, Mori just sweatdropped. The rocket was launched, however would fly past the dragon.

"Dammit!" Mori cursed, when suddenly a certain loli jumped out the car and threw her axe at the dragon. It staggered back so much the rocket hit the Joint at the right elbow, blowing the entire lower arm of. The dragon roared in pain and flew away. Mori sighed in relief now that the dragon was gone, but couldn't help but wonder 'Just who is this girl?' He shook his head right now there were many corpses to bury.

 _Casualities: Enormous amount of corpses_

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _Late afternoon_

The dead of the refugees were buried and now everyone prayed for their souls. Light violet lights flew up in the sky and illuminated with the flowers on the ground the barren Canyon. Mori would have thought about it as a beautiful Scene, but not now. Currently he stood next to Itami and prayed, even if he wished to at least got a finger or an hand from a corpse. Then behind them a little girl cried. She resembled the girl from ginza in a way or two, but that was irrelevant right now. Mori rubbed the girls had trying to comfort her about the loss and it seemed to work. Then he heard Itami speaking with the chief.

"It might be rude now but we have to take care of ourselves. We cannot afford to take them with us as well." he meant the few refugees that survived the attack but had no place to go or their carriages were destroyed. The rest would seek refuge in a nearby town or at relatives.

"Will you leave them?" Itami wasn't so good in the language yet so he still had to use a dictionary, but the message was received.

"I thank you sincerely for all you have down for us." he said when he returned to his people. The people of Coda Village waved goodbye to the JSDF from their carriages and the soldiers did the same. Mori could even see Shino cry because their new friends left just as fast as they came. Mori couldn't say he felt different. Friendships are something very important and are good for keeping your sanity. But seing Kurabayashi cry was something new, not even in their spars she had cried. 'I should tease her later about that.' he mentally chuckled.

Soon all of them were gone Kurokawa said to Itami "So what do we do Lieutnant?" They then turned around and faced the remaining refugees.

"Don't worry. We will take care of this." Itami said, then Kurokawa stood beside him and smiled.

"I knew you would say something like that." she said.

"I'm humane, am I not." Itami replied. "Okay, we head back to Alnus."

Mori just asked himself, if the leaders of the JSDF would agree with bringing a quite girl, a geezer, an elf, a lunatic gothic girl and a bunch of other refugees. He and Itami would have a lot of explainimg to do when they arrive back at Alnus

'I hope there are still a few corpses.' he thought as he jumped in a car and drove back to the base.

* * *

 **Whew, it took like forever to write this. Thanks for reading anyway and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If there are questions or suggestions please write them in the reviews with your opinion. I would also like to know what kind of pairing you want in this fanfic, if you want one that is of course. I will think about it and when I like it I can think how to make it part of the story.**

 **Well then see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow Readers. Don Orbit here. And another chapter is finished. It isn't that exciting however, since it takes place during Episode 4 and 5 of the anime. while Episode 4 is in my opinion one of the less exciting episodes of the entire first season. If you have another opinion that's okay, but except from the asylum of the refugees and the trauma of our forest elf teen, which was totally clear that she would get one, nothing really happened in this episode. Well but there has to be calm before the storm doesn't it. So please sit back in your chairs and let's get this started.**

* * *

Gate- and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 6: Refugees and other obstacles

* * *

 _Location: Alnus, JSDF Special Region HQ_

After the the third recon team arrived on Alnus they all had to take in the changes of the place. The hill was now a plain, star-shaped military fortress. Much to Mori's discomfort the dead in battle were now all buried and with that his food supply. The refugees were brought to the main command center, where Itami and Mori had to endure the out rage of their superior.

"Why did you brought them here?!" he yelled at the two. He was a middle-age man with glasses and worked a long time in the JSDF, but something like that never happened before. How could the new Sergeant and the new First Lieutnant let civilians of an enemy nation grant asylum in their base?

"It was his idea." Hitoshi said, while pointing at Itami. "But we couldn't have left them there. The purpose of the JSDF is after all the protection of the borders and the avoidance of civilian casualities. The village chief was right about his decision. They couldn't have taken care about them, so we had as our duty as humans and soldiers." Hitoshi finished, stunning both his superior and Itami. Even himself because he said 'as humans' with such conviction, he nearly felt human in this moment.

"Whatever your reasons were, I will have to report this." their superior said, leaning on his desk.

"Was that a bad idea?" Itami asked the obvious again, making Hitoshi rolling his eyes.

"Of course it was." the man on his desk murmured.

"Maybe not." Hitoshi said, getting the attention of both men. "Maybe we can use this as an advantage. When we give the refugees asylum here, maybe we can get the trust of the civilians of this land. Once a friendly relationship is built up, we can use this as a start of diplomacy." Hitoshi said. _'Wait what? When both sides would stop fighting then there would be no more corpses and no more corpses means no more already-dead food. Please god, if you exist somewhere, don't let that happen.'_ he thought.

"I will report first." the superior said, when he grabbed his telephone. After a few minutes he put the telephone down and spoke up again. "It is allowed for the refugees to live here. Itami you will observe them and provide them with everything necessary. You're dismissed. You too Mori." he quickly added,when both left the Office.

* * *

 _Later_

The group of Kurabayashi, Kurokawa, Itami, Hitoshi, Kuwahara and Tomita were walking through the hallways of the command center. Itami however walked more like an old sac then a human since he really didn't like being entrusted with taking care of the refugees.

"Kuribayashi and Kurokawa will get a bit food out the mess hall, while Kuwahara, Tomita and Mori will built up tents from the post engineer." he let out a sigh.

"Itami." someone called him. It was Akira Yanagida. In Hitoshi's opinion he was a bit like that creep Tsukiyama with his extravagant gestures and his appearance. Well this was something Itami had to do alone. For now he had to built tents.

* * *

 _A few days later_

The trio had built the tents and was currently together with the rest of the team registering the refugees, showing them what they would eat and were they would go to sleep. Apparantly the old man was a sage called Kato El Altesan and the bluenette girl his student Lelei La Lalena. Hitoshi had really to supress his laughter at that name. The gothic girl was Rory Mercury, an apostle of some god of darkness Emroy. The last one was the elf girl Tuka Luna Marceau. She was quite distant to the others and always fled from confrontations. Hitoshi had seen this look already. Denial. Apparantly Tuka was very close to her father, who died in the incident with the flying flamethrower. She had muttered father all over again during their trip. But he knew, sooner or later ,she would have to accept the fact that her father was dead or she would stay forever in her little world. Hitoshi thought about approaching her about that, but not now. First off she had too calm down. Currently she was always walking around like she searched someone.

Later the the refugees ate lunch and this old geezer totally freaked out of joy how soft the buns were. Hitoshi however noted that Lelei had started to copy the table manners of the japanese. She was quite a curious child. However even with her magic, she wouldn't have survived long in Tokyo with that attitude. There was only killed or be killed. The cannibalising ghouls, that lost their own minds in their need of power where a prove for that.

And as for Rory he really couldn't stand her. Always that attitude of being a playful girl and always connected to death and her god. Seriously she was worse than some of those SS-rated kakuja ghouls. The only upside in the last days was an internet signal to earth, a real bed and a real bath.

 _Flashback_

 _Itami stormed in the new built bath like an hurricane and was quicker undressed than someone could see. It was a miracle that he didn't tore his clothes into shreds in the process. When he jumped in the bath tub, however he didn't notice the already present Hitoshi, who was sitting in the water, when Itami's jump in the tub caused a wave that sprayed all over him. When Itami noticed him he apologised like a madman, but Hitoshi was deaf for his excuses. He was surrounded by a dark purple aura of death and his pupils changed the color from green to red. When you grow up with those Kirishima siblings you get used to such a thing and get a bit influenced by them._

 _In the end of their bathing time, Hitoshi tried 4 times to drown Itami in the bath tub. Itami would never again take a bath with Hitoshi Mori in a small tub._

 _Flashback Ends_

Right now Hitoshi stood next to Kurabayashi and Kurokawa, who tried to get Itami's attention, but he was more interested in his updates. He actually came here when he heard Kurabayahi yell and came to avoid the worst case. He arrived just in the right moment to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Hitoshi then walked up to Itami and grabbed with one hand the phone by the sides. For Itami it's wasn't explainable, but his phone didn't want to move. Then Hitoshi grabbed with the other hand Itami's head and started to turn it slowly until he finally faced his three colleagues.

"Didn't I tell you to not always stare on the smartphone? You are getting circles under the eyes." Hitoshi said dryly. Itami scratched the back of his neck, while smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah you're right, but I wasn't in the web for such a long time I had to check for updates."

"That's maybe true, but those two ladies" he pointed behind him at Kurokawa and Kurabayashi "have already yelled and you didn't noticed them. And you didn't even had headphones on. Seriously Itami, when I would have arrived a second later Kurabayashi probably would have kicked you in the crotch." Hitoshi said. Itami held his hands over said area to prevent any damage, while Kurabayashi tried to smack Hitoshi's head, only for her fist being lazily caught. "So didn't you want to speak with him?" Hitoshi asked while looking behind him.

"Yes, it's about Tuka." Mari said in a concerned voice.

Itami put his phone back in his pockets. "Tuka?" he asked.

"The elf girl you accidentally knocked unconscious in the well." Hitoshi said.

"I knew that! You don't need to remind me!" Itami replied angry.

"Because it sounded like you had no idea who we are talking about." Hitoshi fired back, causing the two women to chuckle. However it was short lived when Mari continued.

"She always asks for two rations of food and clothes, but always leaves the second one untouched. Also she seems to be a bit distant to the other refugees. She always asks for man clothes." she said. Itami leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe she has a imaginary boyfriend or something?" Itami said.

"Eh?" Shino and Mari gaped at him with their mouths open.

"No thats not it." Hitoshi said getting their attention. "When she was unconscious she muttered all the time 'Father'. I guess he threw her in the well, so she would survive, but he died during the dragon's attack on the village. She also seems to look for something or rather someone all the time. I think, that she is not very independent and was very close to her now dead father. She probably has seen something she... no, no one should see. Right now her mental condition is very unstable and who knows when this will become a danger for herself and others. I believe we should do nothing about that in the moment. When we confront her now directly with her denial, she will probably lose everything she believes in."

"Are you suggesting to do nothing?" Mari asked, a bit angry.

"Mari, I know you are a paramedic and I know you became one, because you want to help people, but this is an injury of the soul and not the body. Give her time to calm down. When you think she's ready then you can confront her. But beware that it will break her heart no matter what you say or how long you wait" Hitoshi said. Then he left the room and went to the mess hall. While walking through the corridors he was thinking _'I really need to find corpses in the next weeks. When a ghoul is spotted in the JSDF the superiors and the colleagues are definatly going to suffer knowing the CCG. Also they are my friends. I need to protect them. I hope they have black coffee in the mess hall.'_

Luckily they had.

* * *

 _On the next day_

The third recon team was preparing to drive to a nearby town called Italica. It seemed like the JSDF gave the refugees all scales of the killed dragons, which were apparently quite valueable for the inhabitants. Hitoshi was asked yesterday to help them out by skinning the giant reptiles. He couldn't eat their flesh, but by killing, impaling and dismembering humans and ghouls alike Hitoshi was experienced to skin something. The hide was tougher than ghoul skin, but a few cuts with his knife and the skin was basically sheeding itself from the dead reptiles. Lelei, Tuka and she-who-must-not-be-named had watched him with quite interest. In the end they were finished after a few hours and Lelei gave Hitoshi one of the scales as a sign of being grateful. The scales had a dark blue shade and were streamlined. Maybe he should give it too someone else as a present when he would hopefully go back to Tokyo once this is all over. But somehow Hitoshi thought that this weird gothic girl was somehow observing him.

Back in the present Hitoshi stood next to Mari and behind Tuka, who was quite unsure what to do.

"Father... What should I do?" she muttered. Then she got a light nudge by Mari, causing her to turn around to see a warm smiling Mari. Hitoshi gave a light smile himself, but only because of being polite and not wanting to deal with a depressive teenage girl all the time, and Lelei offered her hand to climb in. Then for the first time the third recon team saw Tuka Luna Marceau smile.

"So then let's go to Italica." Itami said.

"Roger." the team replied. They had no idea what would await them on the end of this road.

* * *

 _Location: Italica_

The town of Italica wasn't in a good shape. After the devastating looses at Alnus a few of the remaining Forces deserted the empire and started rampaging at the local towns, in this case Italica. The town was a gathering Point for merchants and had little to no agriculture **(1)**.But now that the town was under siege, there was no chance to restock supplies for the soldiers. Hell even the civilians had to fight, since they had not many soldiers in the town in general. Right now the only military forces in town were a few soldiers and the knight order of rose, led by princess Pina Co Lada. But that didn't Change the fact that they were in a bad condition. This was Pina's first battle and it was one she would lose. She had followed rumors about a large number of unknown forces invading Italica, hoped that those were the invaders from the other world. But instead, the remaining forces of the allied kings had allied themselves with the bandits.

To sum it up: the situation was bad.

* * *

 _Location: Road to Italica_

Everyone in the cars was trying to spend the time somehow. Hitoshi however had the worst problems. His stomach growled. 'This is bad, this is really bad.' he thought. He knew eating an arm or a leg wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger on the long run, but he hadn't the chance to eat an entire body. If he wouldn't to find someone unimportant to him soon, he would probably eat his own team. He already started to get an headache and the curves of Kurabayashi's body, who was sitting in front of him, already started to look delicious. Wait what? Where did that came from? No, no. He would never imagine to pin her down, rip her clothes off and to sink his teeth in her flesh. _'Okay, now it's getting in the wrong direction. I would never...'_ Hitoshi blushed madly, when the thought finished in his head and buried itself deep in his mind. He tried to shake it off, but it was useless. Then Shino turned around.

"Is everything okay Mori?" she asked. Hitoshi quickly nodded and forced a smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Maybe I just eat something wrong or so." he said.

"Okay then." Shino didn't sound convinced.

"All units keep your guard on the enviroment and don't let down your air defense." Itami ordered over the radio.

"3-2 roger." the driver replied.

When Hitoshi looked outside he saw the pillar of smoke ascending into the sky from Italica. It seemed like he had good luck today. Where a battle is there is death not far away. And that meant corpses. He couldn't help but grin.

* * *

At the gates of Italica the team found nothing but a devastated battle field. On the wall of the town a blond man stood and yelled at the three armored cars.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Show yourselves!"

Then Lelei, Tuka and Rory stepped out the cars, followed by Itami. They moved slowly to the gate and Itami knocked. Then however...

* **WAM** *

...the door was flung open and hit Itami at the head with enough force to knock him out. In the door a young red-haired woman in a cooper armor and a white cape stood.

"Welcome!" she greeted the girls, before realizing that they stared at the ground, or better the unconscious Itami. In the armored car Hitoshi had seen the whole scene and sweatdropped. _'Am I surrounded by idiots?'_ he thought. Didn't matter, right now he had to wait for Itami's orders, when he was dragged inside the town.

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _Location: Southern Wall of Italica_

The third recon team has agreed to help the red head, princess of the empire Pina Co Lada, the woman that knocked Itami out, at the defense of Italica. And with 'the third recon team' I mean Itami. The JSDF troops went to the southern wall, which they had to defend. The whole situation was confusing for Hitoshi. The countness of the city was an 10-year old girl, Myui Formal. The attackers of the city were the remaining troops from that massive assault of the allied kingdoms, which had allied themselves with the local bandit clans. And now they had to play the sitting duck for the troops in the city. Hitoshi understood Itami's plan, but didn't agreed with every point in it.

He wanted to make the way for diplomacy and peace with the empire. Hitoshi could agree that, he didn't want war with them, but he wanted the responsibles for the Ginza incident dead to his feet, eaten alive and with no trial. They had killed hundreds of innocents and than tried a few times to invade them again. Also this war was good for Hitoshi's diet. But most of all they were just 12 People against an army of bandits. Hitoshi would survive with no doubt, but Itami was risking here the lifes of his comrades over this cause. However, he had to follow Itami's orders right now and it was Hitoshi who brought up the diplomacy thing. _'Why can't I shut up once it is needed?'_ he thought. In the moment the were on the wall and observed three riders, which looked in their direstion.

"Do you see them?" Itami asked.

"Three men, probably Scouts. Behind them are maybe 500-600 men as the main force." Kuwahara answered.

"Think that they are after the southern gate?"

It's likely. They don't have enough men to surround the city.

"Should we shoot them down?" Hitoshi asked.

"No, you know why the princess wanted us to protect the southern wall. This gate was already breached once. With the northern entrance being too steep to approach, only the other three sides remain. We are just sacrifices for them. The southern wall is only hold by us." Itami said while glancing over the team. After that he gave the team instructions how to defend the wall. Hitoshi was still close to Itami when Kurabayashi gave him his night vision. The Rory spoke up.

"Say Itami, why did you decide to help this princess, when she should be the enemy?" she asked Itami.

"To protect the civilians." Itami said.

"Are you serious?"

"It should be." he said while struggeling with the night vision.

"Come here I help you." Hitoshi said, unable to let his friend embarrass himself even more. A few seconds later and a hearable * **click** * sound it was done. Then the duo noticed Rory was standing right next to them.

"Why does the reason matter for you Rory?" Itami asked.

"Emroy is a god of war. To murder is no sin for him. But that makes the action of yours even more meaningful. Lying and trickery taint the soul, you know?"

That made Itami and Hitoshi smile, since they both thought that Rory was nothing more than an everything killing machine. "To protect the inhabitants. That wasn't a lie. But there is another reason. So they can befriend with us better instead of fighting us." Itami said.

Then Rory was like a whole other person. "I like that. I really like that. Pure fear." she exclaimed and swirled around like a dancer, while Itami and Hitoshi just looked at her like she had grown a second head. With just that all hopes that she might be not a total psychopath of them were crushed once again "Fear that makes you tremble over the whole body. That's what you want to..."

* **WHACK** *

Rory didn't finish, when Hitoshi gave her a 'light' karate chop on her scalp, making her bend over a bit. Then Rory pouted at Hitoshi.

"For what was that?" she said to the ghoul.

"For being loud, annoying and for twisting the actual sense in Itami's reply in a totally negative version of itself." Hitoshi said while counting the reasons on his fingers. "You see Rory, we don't actually want war with the empire. Our world has enough problems on it's own. But we came here armed for the case of being attacked and to prevent any casualities on the other side of the gate. With other worlds we are peace keepers and defenders, who are trying to keep any conflict from this side of the gate from the other." Then he felt a little headache again and gripped his head in pain.

"Oi Hitoshi are you alright?" Itami asked concerned about his friends condition.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired." Hitoshi lied. He didn't had much time left. He needed to eat in the next 24 hours or he would lose his mind even further.

"Okay if you say so." Itami said. He and Rory then walked to the others, leaving Hitoshi alone at the spot. He glanced at the riders again through his binoculars.

 _'Something is off.'_ Hitoshi thought. _'If those are scouts, why does they not approach any further. These guys had no way to see what was going on on top of the wall. If they really wanted to check the southern gate's defensives then they...'_ his mind stopped right there. These were scouts, but why didn't they show any sign of aggresion? They pretended to be scout the area to give the impression of going to attack from the south. But when they didn't attack from the south, from where would they would attack? Hitoshi had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _Location: CCG HQ, Tokyo, 1st ward_

On a table round table a few CCG members sat discussing their current problems such as the new activity of the one-eyed owl. However the Ginza incident didn't occur without changes for the CCG. Ever since that gate appeared the defensives around the 2nd ward were now more intense than ever before. The CCG leaders had protested since they only took care of the ghouls and weren't the bodyguards of tokyo. However since the CCG had with their quinques the most advanced weapons, they were also used to prevent anything like the Ginza incident to occur again.

"And with that we come to our last topic." the new investigator Akira Mado said. "As you know a ghoul of rank A became in the night before the Ginza incident active again. I'm talking about the Neuntöter." she said.

"Do you try to say that it has some kind of connection to the gate or maybe Aogiri Tree?" Seidou Takizawa said.

"I didn't say that, but in the night before the incident in Ginza, a woman stated that she was rescued from being raped and killed by a ghoul, from another ghoul. When our forces arrived we found the corpse of an koukaku ghoul, which wore a cloack of Aogiri Tree. He was probably a lower ranked member." Akira said.

"And how come that you think it was this Neuntöter?" Juuzou asked.

"The corpse of the dead ghoul was impaled several times with old steel pipes, which probably came from a local junk yard. That is why we never really saw the Neuntöter's face or could pinpoint it. The problem is another thing however." Akira paused for a second when she took a breath. "The Neuntöter appeared the first time at the 17th ward about two years ago, then he disappeared. A three men squad, which was located back there, was brutally slaughtered and there quinques taken. There was only one survivor, who got in psycholagical treatment. He however became obsessed with the desire to avenge his dead comrades and asked the scientists to upgrade his quinque. The leadership of the CCG found him too dangerous to remain at the CCG. But when he was officially expelled he went on a rampage and killed 4 fellow investigators and injured 3 others, then he fled, which is why our problem isn't just the Neuntöter, but the gone rogue CCG investigator that wants to hunt it down as well." Akira finished.

"Why don't we just wait for them to finish each other off?" Juuzou asked. He already had no more interest in the conversation.

"Because except for a few dead ghouls the Neuntöter appeared again for the first time in two years. The CCG investigator wasn't seen ever since." Akira said.

"Shouldn't we be more worried about the owl? If it stands connection with Aogiri Tree we have to be more careful." Seidou said.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

Three figures stood on top of one of the many skyscrapers in Tokyo. The three of them were high ranked members of Aogiri Tree and looked over the City. Well one of them Eto just sat on the edge of the Roof and let her legs tangle down, while Tatara and Noro stood behind her.

"Anything new about the gate Tatara?" she asked, without turning around.

"No. The JSDF keeps all information inside and didn't reveal their current situation." he replied.

"Mmmmh, that whole Thing with the Special Region causes a lot of Trouble with the other nations doesn't it?" she said. Of course the gate had influenced the Aogiri Tree as well. After the Ginza incident a few of the soldiers which had invaded Ginza, went missing while others were imprisoned. Those missing soldiers were cut down merciless by the ghouls or brought to the restaurants, where they were eaten as well. The discovery of an alternative to human flesh had reached the ears of Aogiri very quick. However since the gate was under arrest it was impossible for ghouls to invade the Special Region. In the moment both humans and ghouls waited impatiently for the JSDF to share there informations.

"Well we will have to wait for them to come to us again." Eto said. "Tatara I guess you can go to Colchea with Kirishima and the others. Your friends were imprisoned there weren't they?"

"Yes I will go there immedialtely." With that Tatara jumped off the Roof top and began to walk to his Destination. Aogiri always had planned to cause a havoc in Colchea and to free the S and SS-rated ghouls there. And now with the CCG occupied with the gate they had the Chance. Eto had a devilish grin on her lips, underneath her bandages.

Finally it was going to be excited.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

In some kind of tunnel made of concrete, somewhere in Tokyo, were many bullet holes in the walls and the ceiling. Remains of destroyed garbage like scrap metal and Wood littered the ground. Inside the tunnel a dark figure put something back in his suitcase. The figure panted, by the hoarse voice it was clear that it was a man. Then he started to chuckle.

"How long will you stay there Neuntöter?" he asked to no one in particullar. "How long do you want to smother me here, huh?" he then fell into a crazed laughter. "Oh I can't wait for you to return! And then I will pin your kagune on my wall like a hunting trophy!" he yelled, when he walked further in the tunnel with his suitcase.

* * *

 **(1)** \- According to Pina, Italica is a pinpoint for merchants and looks from above not like a town that actually produces anything in agriculture itself.

* * *

 **Okay now it's official. That guy has serious problems. Also cliffhanger. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well, even when our protagonist had a more passive role in it. However he isn't in a good condition right now. Will he be able to restrain himself or will he show his friends and these bandits what a real monster is? As for the whole thing with Kurabayashi in the last chapters, because of her working places and her past with Hitoshi, she shares a close friendship with Hitoshi. Together with Myuule, don't ask me why her, they were the first ones in the series, I thought I could pair an OC with. But ultimately I decided the Readers should have the right to decide with who Itami or Hitoshi should be with. Still I'm curious how you think about the pairing idea and what kind of pairings you will suggest in the future. Please write your ideas and suggestions in the reviews. I hope you are excited for the next chapter, which will contain a bit more gore and violence and of course the battle for Italica.**

 **Til then Don Orbit, over and out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, Don Orbit is back. Okay listen, I know this chapter comes rather quickly, but when I wrote the last one I already had ideas for this one. I had to think a lot about the possibilities how this chapter could be and this is the result. Please forgive me if it isn't like in your expectations. I still hope you enjoy this chapter. I will explain everything at the end of the chapter.**

 **Well then let's get it started.**

* * *

Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 7: The beast inside

* * *

 _Italica, southern wall_

It was night time and the JSDF and the soldiers stood the whole night on guard to Counter the attack that was definatly going to occur. For all of them it was the tension in the air that kept them awake, which was so thick you could take a butter knife and cut it. For Hitoshi there was another reason to stay awake. His headache became even worse and the pain was there for longer periods of time. Also now even Itami looked a bit more tasty. That gave Hitoshi a reason to shake his hunger off. It wasn't like Itami looked bad or something, he was married before all this after all, but for someone like Hitoshi, who is definatly not homosexual, to see Itami, his friend in the JSDF since he was a trainee, in a more delicious manner and to see his body look more well trained underneath the soldier uniform, let his mind snap right back in place. He shuddered at the thought. He had to remain cool, because one thing was certain.

Tonight, blood would spill.

Then suddenly the lights at the eastern gate became brighter, the sounds of bloodsheed flew over to the southern gate and the scent of blood reached Hitoshi's nose. For him it was an intoxicating scent especially now in his hungry state. Like he had presumed the bandits had attacked another gate. Then he heard a disappointed Rory pout.

"Why? Weren't they supossed to attack us here?" she said, while hitting the floor with her giant halbert a couple of times.

"0311. The perfect time for a night raid." Kurata commented.

"They may be bandits, but they are still trained soldiers." Kuwahara said.

"Were there any requests for help at the eastern gate?" Itami asked.

"No." Kurata replied.

Hitoshi then turned his gaze back to the inferno of the eastern gate, the cries of the fighting and dying people became louder.

"Squad leader!" Kuwahara said.

"Yes." Itami replied "So what now, princess?"

* * *

 _At the eastern gate_

The bandits had the numbers, the equipment and the will to die for their cause. One by one the defenders fell like flies and soon the entire wall blazed in the flames of the overthrown torches. Princess Pina, her knight Hamilton and her teacher Grey could only watch the catastrophe unfold in all it's terrible beauty.

"It fell so quickly." Pina muttered shocked. "I had no idea that the reality would be so different from someone's expectations."

"We open the gate." someone roared and indeed two bandits had reached the massive door and pulled it open. Then their fellow bandits entered the town. The civilians remained behind their fence. A bandit then gave his fellows a signal and three bodies were brought in. They were already dead, but still they kicked the corpses of the dead civilians several times.

"You animals!" a young man in the crowd cried. "Let them pay!" another and a majority of the male civilians behind the fence stormed towards the bandits. What followed was a massacre. The civilians were determind to kill the bandits, but they weren't as many, trained and equipped as their opponents were. Soon the courtyard behind the eastern gate became a battlefield.

Pina could hear the women cry over the sound of the battle.

"Where are the reinforcements?" "What about the men in green?"

"Even if I would sent message to them they wouldn't come." she muttered. "Not after I sent them on this suicide mission at the southern gate."

Then the captain of the bandits stood on top of the wall and held up the body of her knight Noma impaled on his sword in the air.

"Look, men! This is the real war!" he yelled, before throwing the corpse to the ground. "This is the bloodsheed our fallen comrades at Alnus have missed. We kill our enemies and die in satisfaction. This is the Anthem of the god of war Emroy." The mass cheered. "Here we get our battle!"

* * *

 _Back on the southern wall_

The cheers have reached the southern wall with ease. The bandits have breached the eastern gate, that was clear for everyone on the southern wall.

 _'This damn princess!' Hitoshi thought. 'She will kill everyone with her arrogance and her pride. If this keeps to go on like that...'_ Hitoshi then remembered the Ginza incident. The casualities. The soldiers he had brutally slaughtered in the alley. These bandits were just the same. Aogiri tree emerged from ghouls, that wanted dominance over the humans, because they are either psychopaths or had very bad experiences with humans. The CCG wasn't any better by killing ghouls on sight, no trial, no goodbyes, no burial. Just to know that the doves will carry your carass to their lab to make a new quinque, made out of your kagune. But these people just killed to satisfy their own bloodlust, but knew there was nothing that could satisfy it. Now his ghoul instincts were kicking in, demanding him to go there and eat. But he couldn't go now, when everyone was on guard. He had to find a distraction for them and then he could go without anyone notice his absence. But how long would he have to wait for that? Then a moan interrupted Hitoshi's train of thought. He turned around to see Rory in a very unusual state.

"No! Stop! That's too much! At this rate...!" she moaned. "At this rate I will go crazy!"

Hitoshi really wished now he wouldn't have paid attention. Rory seemed to have a sexual climax, but there was nothing that could cause this. Now all the soldiers looked at her... wait that's it! Hitoshi was already alone a couple of metres away from the rest. Yomo had taught him

" _If thinks get out of hand or you are extremely hungry, you need to get out of there immediatly. Use any kind of distraction and don't make it look you are running away. The doves can tell that._ " He took one step. And another. And another. Then he started to sprint away from the team without making a sound. Before anyone could have noticed him leaving, he was already a few blocks away.

"Lelei, what's wrong with her?" Itami finally asked.

"The souls of the fallen soldiers use Rory's body to go to Emroy. For her it's like pure exstacy."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Kurabayashi asked.

"Leilei is there something we can do?" Itami asked.

"All she needs to do is to give in the battle." Lelei said.

After a approximatly 15 minutes of constant moaning Itami decided to take action **(1)**.

"Kurabayashi, you take care of this." Itami said.

"Rory come we are going." she said when she bend down. But Rory grabbed her shoulder to stand up and run away. Rory jumped sown the wall, sprinted over the courtyard and then jumped on top of one of the houses. Like a ninja she just kept running in the direction of the battle.

"She's quick..." Kuwahara said impressed.

"Quick we go after her!" Itami said, when he, Akira and Shino then jumped in one of the jeeps and drove after her. Still no one had noticed that Hitoshi used the distraction Rory created to run away. Now he was on the hunt.

* * *

 _Italica, South-eastern district_

(Suggested Soundtrack: Naruto OST Kakuzu/Amaterasu Extended)

A small troop of nine bandits moved through the streets without making a sound. They had used ladders to climb on top of the wall a bit off the gate to remain undetected. They felt a bit down when they heard their comrades cheer, because they weren't at the bloodsheed when the wall fell. Oh well, they would kill the civilians, rape the Girls and women. They would burn the rest down to the ground then together with the inhabitants of Italica. Also they heard princess Pina Co Lada lead the defense of this village. They would give the empire payback for using their comrades as meat shields by doing something very 'unlady-like' to her.

Hitoshi had smelled the blood on the troop, yet he was about 200 meters away from them. He still ran across the rooftops with a speed that was a bit slower than Rory, but still faster than a human should be. He arrived at the street with the bandit troop, which was still sneaking through the streets. Even if he's a ghoul he had to consider two things. 1, he had to let this guys disappear with no one noticing it. In his hungry state those swords could cut through his skin like through a human. And 2, he had to be careful so that his team mates wouldn't even notice him, what isn't quite difficult, because they had their eyes glued on the batle at the eastern gate. If he had to kill them now would be the perfect opportunity. He was about 500 meters away from the eastern gate, so he could interfere if things would get more ugly, and even more from the southern gate, so nobody of his team saw him. Hitoshi took a deep breath and jumped in the street. He let the beast inside of him take control. And it was hungry. Then in mid-air his eyes became kagugan, which shone as bright in the darkness and landed on top of one bandit, breaking his neck and a lot of other bones and crushing his skull in process.

* **CRACK** * * **SNAP** * * **CRUNCH** * * **SPLATTER** *

The blood and brain matter of the bandit splattered on the floor like a stream of warm red water. The other eight turned around at the crunching and splattering sound and looked at Hitoshi with bewilderness and total terror, but it was too late. Hitoshi couldn't use his rifle or his pistol, then he would tell everyone where he is. And his combat knife was too small to pose a threat in a one vs many combat. Yes he could take them out with it, but that would require time he didn't had. So there was only one alternative.

With that Hitoshi's kagune slipped out. Hitoshi wasn't sure what kind of kagune he possessed or if he had inherited it by his parents or if it was something completely different from their own ones. It came out near his coccyx, at his lower waist, so he presumed either bikaku or rinkaku. He had more than just one tail like the bikaku ghouls he had met, but his kagune was not as loose as a rinkaku. It could be due the cannibalism, but Hitoshi's kagune had always been like that. Also his kagune had traits of both rinkaku and bikaku ghouls he had encountered earlier. Right now his kagune looked like one long crimson tail, that was covered in three rows of dark gray, jagged bone-like plates. In reality, this were three seperate tails, which were brought together to look like one tail. It helped in a few battles to give an ukaku ghoul the illusion of being supreme, only to find himself impaled with three of those tentacles. Each tail had the boneplates on the upper side, while the lower side had a resemblance to the kagune of this maniac Jason. A thorn-like scaled, crimson and violet kagune. Because of this he was able to move the scales to enable him to fuse his kagunes into one tail and to seperate them again to get spiky tentacles with enough power to rip a truck into pieces. (He had tested it on the old bodies of dumped cars on a junkyard.)

The bandits didn't even had the time to scream, when the second of them found his throat cut open by a swing of Hitoshi's hand. Then the rest of the bandit troop charged at him. Bad mistake. The first one was impaled through the chest by Hitoshi's kagune, shredding his internal organs and his ribcage into bloody paste. The next one tried to use the sacrifice of his friend to attack from the side, but the ghoul then swung his kagune in his direction, with the body of the first on still on it and send the attacker into a wall, leaving a deep gush over his stomach. The still impaled bandit was sent into an alley. Hitoshi then sent his kagune out for a second strike. The bandit tried to block, but he and his sword were crushed under the weight of the tail. Another Bandit closed in and swung his sword at him. Hitoshi dodged and took his combat knife to slice the bandit's throat open. Then the remaining bandits tried to run away, but Hitoshi swung his kagune at the bandi, which was farthest away from him.

* **CRUNCH** * * **SPLATTER** *

The kagune found it's mark and beheaded the bandit with a swift blow, before it dug itself in the ground and Hitoshi let himself being dragged to it's tip. The bandits looked shocked at him.

"None of you will not escape!" he said coldly, when his kagune shot out and lashed at the remaining three bandits. One was hit at the chest and received a deep gush directly under the shoulder blades. He had servered the Aorta, the main artery. It would be a long and agonizing death, but Hitoshi felt no empathy for these people. He then saw the other two ones trembling and not knowing what to do next. Hitoshi used the opportunity to close in one of them and impaled him with his kagune, only to throw him in the alley with the other corpse as well.

The last bandit then swung his sword at the seemed-to-be distracted Hitoshi. Well **seemed** -to-be. The bandit with Hitoshi stared in terror at the ghoul, who just caught the sword in mid-swing with his hand and didn't even flinched, but most of all his Hand wasn't cut off. Hitoshi then increased the pressure on the blade, until it broke and fell to the ground with a * **CRACK** * * **PLING** *. The bandit tried to run away, desperate clinging on his life, but Hitoshi quickly grabbed him at the jaws, preventing him to cry for help. The bandit gasped and cringeled in order to break free, but in vain. The grip of the ghoul was like an iron chain. Then Hitoshi started to punch the bandit rapidly, knocking out the wind of the bandit. Then he started to punch with more force and started to break the bones. The cries of agony were muffeled down to nothings as the ghoul proceeded. Then it became slowly dawn and Hitoshi looked at his work. The bandit was a bloody mess, with dozens maybe one hundred broken bones and crushed internal organs.

"W-who are you..?" the bandit said weakly, as he coughed blood in the hands of his capturer.

"Death." Hitoshi replied coldly, as he snapped the neck of the unfortunate bandit * **CRA-CRACK** ". He then let the limb dead body fall to the ground. His kagune crumble away to red mist and his kagugan disappeared, when he approached the dead bodies of the bandits, he had thrown in the alley earlier. Then he started to eat up. There was only the sound of ripping flesh, snapping bones and other gruesome sounds as Hitoshi satted his hunger. After a few minutes not much of the bodies was left, Hitoshi was quite a quick eater. no matter if it was skin, muscles, blood vessels or yearns, Hitoshi sunk his teeth even deeper in the corpses, spraying blood all over his uniform. When you grow up in the cruel reality of the twisted world called Earth as a ghoul, you need to eat as much as possible as long as you can. Before Yomo had found him, he had to survive on his own. After a few minutes the sun slowly rose. The bandits were now nothing more but a pile of blood and broken bones. An open ribcage greeted the viewers with torn innards dangling from the ribs. The limbs were ripped of and devoured. The heads remained untouched, Hitoshi had seriously no idea, why Uta liked to lick eyeballs so much. The ground was covered in blood. Good thing that the alley was dark and isolated, so the corpses would take some time to be discovered..

Then he heard it. The cheers of victory had turned into cries of pain and death. Hitoshi would clean up this mess later, he had to see what was going on and to help if necessary. He quickly washed of the blood with the water from a neaby barrel, leaped out the alley and jumped on a nearby rooftop. Then he ran in the direction of the battle.

(Stop playing Kakuzu/Amaterasu)

* * *

 _Eastern gate courtyard_

(Suggested Soundtrack: Parasyte OST Hypnotik)

Rory had a good time right now. Merciless she cut down every bandit that dared to be still alive. The battle went on for maybe 2 minutes, when the roaring of the helicopter engines filled the air. Soon it was filled with the sound of the chainguns, rifles, rockets and grenades reduce the bandits to bloody bits of meat and armor. Then a minute later, Itami, Akira and Kurabayashi arrived. With a battlecry the short brunette Sergeant first class stormed into battle and used her rifle with bayonet like a lance, well until it broke off. When another bandit charged at them a gunshot took him out. Instinctively Kurabayahi turned around to see the gunner. On a rooftop of one of the houses Hitoshi fired at the bandits with deadly precision. He then jumped down and earned suprised looks by Itami and Akira. But Hitoshi shrugged them off and fired at the bandits Kurabayashi and Rory didn't got.

Hitoshi's rifle run out of ammo quickly, so he had to swing it on his back and use some of his close combat experiences with Yomo, but he stayed close to Itami and Akira. Soon a bandit closed in and swung his sword at Hitoshi. He dodged and grabbed the arm of the attacker, before breaking it and dropping the opponent. A strong kick at the head killed the man probably by the broken skull and the brain damage. Another closed in and got punched several times in the face, before falling to the ground. Then a man with a mace tried to attack him from behind. Hitoshi quickly spun around and was behind the man. He grabbed the man's head and broke his neck with a loud * **CRACK** *. Hitoshi had to say Rory and Shino did well themselves. They had fought back-to-back the whole time. Rory had proven herself to be able to fight a ghoul of a low and maybe average rank.

' _Remind me to never go on Rory's bad side_.' Hitoshi thought. But now they had a battle to win.

Then however a man in knight armor fell from the wall and was impaled by Rory's halbert, causing the battle to stop for a few seconds, at least inside the walls.

"I refuse to accept this." The man gasped and grabbed the blade on top of the halbert. "This can't be called a war. Don't you agree Priestess of Emroy? Answer me Priestess of Emroy!" In response she-who-must-not-be-named swung her weapon down and with a sickly * **CRUNCH** * forcibly ripped the halbert out the ribcage of the man, leaving his body on the floor.

"Our leader is..." a bandit said shocked. All of them seemed to lose their bravado, when another voice yelled.

"Don't panic! Regroup!" Someone else yelled, Hitoshi presumed a commander, as the bandits advanced in a closed formation. ' _These guys really don't learn._ ' he thought.

Then Itami received a message from a helicopter.

"Recon-3, here is Hunter-1. On 10 we will terminate the enemy forces inside the gate. Evacuate immediatly." the pilot said. Itami looked at Hitoshi and Akira, who nodded. They then ran up to their comrades. When Hitoshi saw the helicopter over the street it was clear what was gonna happen.

"Okay, big girl. Play time is over!" he said, when he dashed towards Shino with neck breaking speed, wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her away on his shoulder. He then glanced at Itami, who carried a dumbfolded Rory away bridal style. Shino however couldn't help, but complaining.

"WAIT! PUT ME DOWN! I CAN RUN FOR MYSELF!" but her words fell on deef ears, when Hitoshi had reached the fence and jumped over it. Then he put Shino down. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT ME DOWN EARLIER?!" she demanded.

Hitoshi then pointed at the helicopter, as it started to shoot the bandits into pieces. The cries of the dying people hit Shino like a lighting strike. She had lost her view on her surroundings in her sadistic fight. When the others wouldn't have stepped in...

"You should be more attentive Kurabayashi-chan." Hitoshi said while grinning.

"GO TO HELL!" she yelled back at him. Soon the assault was over and soldiers slided down on ropes out of the helicopters and started to capture the now surrendering bandits. Hitoshi then spotted a few citizen moving towards Akira.

"Thank you very much. You have rescued us." one of them, a man maybe 40-50 years old, said. "What army are you with?"

"We are the JSDF."

Hitoshi couldn't help, but smile at the scene. Then however, when he saw Itami and Rory he noticed something. Itami had his hand right at Rory's left non-existent chest. He wanted to warn him, but Rory was quicker, tapped his shoulder and smiled innocently at him. Itami totally misunderstood that and smiled back...

...only to receive a punch in the face from Rory.

"AAHHHHH!"

 _'HAHAHA she got you there!'_ Hitoshi thought.

(Stop playing Hypnotik)

* * *

 _Later_

The battle for Italica was over. After the reinforcements arrived the air supremacy delivered the killing blow to hundreds of bandits. Maybe Hitoshi should have told his friends by now that he's a ghoul, but then again they would probably have killed him, when it came under such circumstances. The bodies of three of the five bandits, Hitoshi had killed, were buried as well, because after the battle Hitoshi had filled them with bullets, making it look like a lost bunch of bandits encountered by a Sergeant of the JSDF. Hitoshi had managed to eat the leftovers of the bodies as well, so he wouldn't need to eat for about a month. The remains were now six feet under in a makeshift grave under the alley. He didn't like the fact of leaving bodies like this with out a burial ceremony or something, but it couldn't be changed right now. At least he said a small prayer, something he had adapted from Yomo. The blood of his uniform was mostly washed away in the barrel of water, which he had to spill out to leave no traces of the blood. The question were the blood came from he replied with "From the bandits of course." Luckily no one missed Hitoshi during his hunting trip, not even Leilei had noticed him missing. Itami and Akira were subspicious, but didn't ask any questions, yet. He had to be more careful. But that was all forgotten, when half of the team laughed or chuckled at Itami's right black eye he got from Rory. Right now he stood in front of princess Pina Co Lada, another name Hitoshi had to restrain himself from laughing off his ass, lady Myui Formal, the 10-year old countness, and Hamilton, a brunette young woman, which was clearly more a toy soldier, for the negotiations after the fight. He actually stood here because he didn't want the JSDF find the

"We are grateful to you for rescuinging Italica and would like to negotiate your compensation." Hamilton said.

' _Negotiate_? _Girl, we did all the hard work, while you all failed miserably, how about that?_ ' Hitoshi thought. He really couldn't stand this so-called empire.

"The second article, the safety of the delgation and it's expenses are will occur after Imperial protocol."

' _Straight according to the protocol. (cough) Toy soldier! (cough_ )' Hitoshi mentally commented.

"The third article, the trading rights for the refugees of Alnus, don't pose a problem either. But we would like you to understand that the rights of the prisoners lies to us."

Then Leilei had to translate for the japanese superior, who was there as well.

"We understand that the rebuild of Italica will labor, but we want assurances that they will be treated humanely. He said." Leilei finished.

"Humanely?" Hamilton asked.

"The way someone would treat friends relatives and acquiantances." Leilei replied. Then Hamilton's face turned sour.

"Would friends or relatives attack a peaceful town and kill it's inhabitants?" she said, clearly angry.

' _Depends what kind of friends and relatives you have._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"It is one of their rules."

Hamilton then calmed down. "Alright, then about the military withdrawal and the treaty period."

"There are no objections with the written." Leilei said. Hamilton turned around to Pina, who just nodded.

"That concludes the negotiations then." Hamilton said.

* * *

 _Later_

Hitoshi had comapied Itami, Mari and Shino to the place, where the prisoners were kept. They were lead by Hamilton, who still eyed the contract in her very hands like some kind of gibberish. Hitoshi came along, because he wanted to see the new faces in Alnus hill, but he didn't expect this to happen.

"This one and this one too" Itami said while pointing at a few prisoners. Hitoshi already saw one Thing they all had in common: they were all women.

 _'Okay now Itami is going overboard.'_ he thought.

"The one with the feather?" Shino asked. Hitoshi had heard about the sirens in this world. Human-bird hybrids with feathers and talons. He actually thought about those overused harpies, but the young woman was more a girl maybe in Touka's age. She had green feather like hair and a giant blue feather attached to the right side of her head. Instead of human feet she had indeed bird-like talons.

"Yup."

"You only picked women." Mari said dryly after a second.

"That's just a concidence." Itami waved her off.

"I don't think so." Shino said.

"It's a concidence." Itami waved her off as well.

"Concidence, huh?" Mari said.

"Yup, conci..."

* **BAM** *

He didn't finish the sentence, when Hitoshi chopped him on the skalp with so much force his helmet dented, leaving a print of the edge of his hand. Itami was now in a crouch and gripped his head in pain. Then he looked with a pained expression at his companion/attacker. "What was...?" he didn't finish that sentence either, when he saw Hitoshi looking down at him with a dark purple aura around him, giving him a death stare. Right now, Itami was terrified.

"You try anything funny on them and I'll kill you." Hitoshi said. Itami shrunk visibly even more. The women with them, including Hamilton felt uneasy as well, even when all killing intent was pointed at Itami right now. Then Hitoshi looked at Hamilton. "Something the mattter with the contract?" he asked.

"W-what? No, but they don't make any sense to me either. To reject all of your rights like that... Isn't your victory pointless then?" she said. This caused Hitoshi to chuckle.

"Miss I think you are missunderstanding us. The civilians are save, are they not? And there aren't any other threats in this Region, right?" Hitoshi said.

"Y-yes, b-but..."

"Then there is no more point by staying at this town. We will take our leave as soon as we are finished with the prisoners, the collecting of our equipment and finally selling those scales. That's actually why we were here in the first place." he cut her off. "Alright, if that is everyone Itami we can go back, right?" he said to Itami. Itami then just stared at his friend and wanted to say something, but he was actually finished already with choosing prisoners. However Hitoshi leaned closer to Itami's face and he grinned like a predator. "Right?" he said again, but in a more warning tone. Itami quickly nodded.

"Alright then let's get our stuff then and go back home." Hitoshi said.

* * *

 _Later_

The people of Italica waved the helicopters, which took of and brought the prisoners to Alnus. The third recon team left just minutes later and right now they drove over the plain lands. Itami was still a bit angry a Hitoshi for chopping him, but it couldn't be helped. Everytime they went to a doujinshi sale and Itami tried a move on a women in a nice cosplay, Hitoshi had to remind him about his now ex-wife. Still he could have sworn he saw Hitoshi's eyes glowing red during the battle. Probably just the bloodlust. He remembered his conversation with his friend.

 _Flashback_

 _Akira and Itami stood in front of Hitoshi, with their arms crossed._

 _"Hitoshi how were you at the eastern gate?" Itami asked._

 _"I ran." Hitoshi replied._

 _"Don't lie to us. We are your comrades after all. Also it would have been impossible to cross such a distance in such short time." Akira said._

 _"Yeah and how did you outrun our jeep and landed on the rooftop?" Itami asked. Hitoshi signed._

 _"As for your jeep, I already left before you drove off. I guess it was like when Rory started to moan like a virgin having her first time." Hitoshi said_

 _"Aren't you a virgin yourself?" Itami said, causing Hitoshi to blush._

 _"That's not the point. After all we both love mangas and doujinshis." Hitoshi said._

 _"Yeah that's true." Itami's mind trailed off. "But why did you run away?"_

 _"Like you said we are here to protect the civilians, aren't we? Then tell me, why should we not let a few of our soldiers go to interfere in the battle, when it Safes much more lifes then sefending a peaceful gate?" Hitoshi asked._

 _"That's not the point. If it wasn't me you could have been expelled for disobeying orders."_

 _"Sometimes you have to break rules and disobey ordes to ddo the right thing."_

 _Itami sighed. "So did you encounter any bandits?" he asked._

 _"Indeed, there were a few bandits in the south eastern disrict. I don't know how they passed through, but they did." Hitoshi replied._

 _"And where are they now?" Akira asked. Hitoshi grinned at him, what sent a chill down his comrade's spines._

 _"Dead. They attacked me first and didn't stop, even when they knew that they had no chance." Hitoshi said. Itmai sighed again._

 _"But how did you get on the roofs?" Akira asked._

 _"After I killed the bandits, I heard the reinforcements arrive and use a few barrels and boxes to build a ramp to climb up a smaller house." Hitoshi said. "Using the rooftops is much faster than curving around the streets with a vehicle that is as broad as the street itself." Itami and Akira then signed._

 _"Just let Mari look at your legs, not that you fractured your bones or something. That roof was pretty high." Itani said, before he and Akira left._

 _"Roger." Hitoshi said. 'High my ass. That was merely a mole hill compared to the tall buildings in back Tokyo.' he thought about his hunting trips when he had to jump of much higher buildings than that to suprise ghouls and some human scum._

 _Flashback ends_

"I'm tired Kurata." Itami groaned.

"I know it was rough." Kurata said.

"It was horrible. I'm exhausted." Itami said.

Then however Kurata kicked in the breaks, causing all three cars stop. Leilei, Rory and Tuka slept, so when the car halted Leilei fell to the ground. In Hitoshi's car it was the same, save from Hitoshi, who was 'attentive as always' and watched Shino, who slept a bit, bumped her head against the driver seat.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled.

"Itami, what's the matter there?" Hitoshi asked through the radio. But instead of receiving a proper answer he just heard the two otakus talk with each other.

"Smoke in front of us." he heard Kurata.

"More smoke?" that was Itami. "It's coming this way? The smoke prevents me from getting a good look."

"I can see something."

"What do you see?"

"A Tiara." Hitoshi sweatdropped at this _'They couldn't possibly be serious mean...'_

"Oh! A Tiara. Okay. A TIARA?!"

"Blonde hair!"

"Blond hair?"

"Ringlets!"

"Ringlets?"

"Target: a blonde woman with ringlets, a Beauty in man clothes and several hot chicks following them!" _'Okay now they had lost it.'_ Hitoshi thought, but then...

"Those are roses!"

"They are roses!"

"Uhm.. guys you know we could hear every word you just said." Hitoshi said in the radio. If it was correct what he heard princess Pina led a order of knights called 'The Knight Order of the Rose', a pretty cheesy name actually. Except of the now dead Noma, all members were noble women. Hitoshi had to go outside to make sure everything was alright. He didn't Need any more suprises today. Quietly he stepped out the car, however Shino saw him, but Hitoshi gave her a sign to keep quiet. With a nod she let him out.

"All Units, alert status." he heard Kuwahara.

"Wait old man. No overt shows of hostility. It might violate the treaty." Itami replied.

Hitoshi had reached the backside of the third car, when a pale blond woman on an armored horse approached the window of the drivers seat of the first jeep.

"Were did you come from?" she asked in a militaric tone.

"We are returning from Italica." Akira replied.

"To where?"

"Alnus..." Akira said, but was cut off when the knight drew her weapon, a saber with a curved guard on the handle.

 _'Idiot. Why do you tell a person who is definatly a hostile soldier from an enemy nation that you are heading to the enemies' headquarters. Do you have a death wish, Bakakira? Hey I should memorise this for later.'_ Hitoshi thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"The hill of Alnus?" The rest of the knights pointed their spears at response one of the gunners readied his weapon.

The mentioned woman with ridicilous long ringlets, what looked quite like something, then grabbed Akira by the collar and dragged him towards her.

"Are you the enemy of another world?" she barked Akira right in the face.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Itami said coming out the car and rising his hands to signal no hostility. "Did my man said something that offended you somehow?" Itami stopped when the other woman pointed her sword at his face.

"Surrender!" she ordered. Hitoshi now realized that he left his rifle in the car. The only weapons he had right now were a combat knife, his pistol and his kagune of course.

"Please calm down." Itami tried to reason, but received a bitch slap from the curly-haired blondy.

"Silence!" she yelled. Now she had done it. A few soldiers drew their rifles and pointed them at the knights.

"Hold fire! Hold fire! Hold fire!" Kuwahara said.

"Run!" Itami ordered. "For now, just get out of here. Get going!" then he was grabbed from behind by the blonde woman. All soldiers then did as ordered, went back in the Jeeps and drove off, scaring the horse.

* * *

 _Inside one of the jeeps_

Shino Kurabayashi pouted. For her Itami proved himself unable to lead a group again. It wasn't just that he was an otaku, but he was also stupid, childish and a lot of other negative aspects as well. They drove already for 2 minutes and had buildt quite a distance to the knights. Then Kurabayashi decided to break the silence.

"Say Hitoshi, what do you think? Can Itami handle this?" she asked. Silence.  
"Oi Hitoshi, are you ignoring me?" Again silence. Now he had done it. He outnerved her even more.  
"OI YOU..." She stopped in her outburst, when she noticed something.

Sergeant Hitoshi Mori was not in the jeep.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she yelled, confusing all the other members of the squad.

* * *

 _Back at Itami_

After the team drove off, the two women and their companions pointed their weapons at Itami, who just hold up his hands in a surrendering manner.

* **CLICK** *

But then they heard a sound Itami recognised immediatly. He turned around to see the smoke screen the jeeps created slowly dissolving. Then he saw it. Hitoshi stood there, his pistol unlocked and ready to kill the women or anyone else, who dared to stand in his way.

Hitoshi would be damned if he would let anyone, be it a ghoul, a CCG investigator or anyone else, attack his friends and get away with it. Even if he would need to reveal himself as a ghoul in front of Itami, lose his job at the JSDF and would be killed later by the CCG, he would protect the people he cared for with everything he had.

* * *

 **(1)** \- I don't really know how long Rory was like this, but I believe a long time, because it was shortly after 03:11, when she started and the sun rose in the moment she had arrived there. And she could probably cross the disance between the gates in less than 10 minutes with that speed she used. Also I needed a bit time for my OC to finish those thugs off. Let's say 15 minutes were enough to do so, okay?

* * *

 **Well that was the longest chapter of this Story... yet. And another cliffhanger it is, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that I couldn't put a back-to-back combat with Hitoshi and Rory, it would have been awsome, but I had reasons. When the JSDF would see a ghoul in their uniform, how long would they hesitate to blast it into pieces with the helicopters and their chainguns? I guess not very long. And what about our halbert wielding immortal lunatic? Also it saves a lot of questions with the citizen.** **I made a mistake in the lore. Italica apparntly is an important agriculture location for the empire and just looked barren because of the fight. Sorry :(**

 **However now our friend is in another mess. Seriously when he tells Touka about that, she will probably kill him, right?**

 **Well then thanks for reading. Please write your comments, questions and suggestions in the reviews. As for the pairings I'm still unsure since there was yet only one suggestion. Maybe in the next two chapters there will be a result. Stay excited for the next chapter, because now a bunch of Knights, who won't reason will face a very pissed off ghoul. And Itami in the middle of it all. Oh Boy.**

 **I hope to see you again for the next chapter and until then goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there Readers, Don Orbit here. Well you see here is a new chapter of my Tokyo Ghoul - Gate crossover. In the next time I won't be able to upload stuff recently because I have still stuff to do in real life and will only work on my stories and ideas without uploading new chapters for a while. Next Thing I made a poll on my Profile for the Pairing question in my Story so please check my Profile out and vote, because this is important for the further Story plot.**

 **Anyway let's see how things are going.**

* * *

Gate- and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 8: Of knights and maidens.

* * *

Hitoshi stood in front of the female knights, which held Itami as a prisoner. His hands on his unlocked pistol and he was ready to kill every single one of those knights. Itami on the other Hand wasn't that comfortable with the swords pointed at him. He knew Hitoshi could be a bit sadistic in battle, but a fight would be a violence to the treaty. The tension in the air was very thick. Then one of the knights broke the silence.

"OI SURRENDER YOURSELF!" the pale blonde woman, Panache Fure Kalgi, yelled on top of her horse. Hitoshi just ignored her.

"A dozen of armed women drawing their weapons against an unarmed man, who tried to reason with them instead of ordering his team to kill them. And demanding someone who is clearly stronger and better equipped than themselves to surrender himself? What a joke." he said in a ice cold voice as he slowly stepped forward.

"You dare to mock us?!" this time the blonde one, Bozes Co Palesti spoke.

"WAIT! Hitoshi, put your gun d..." he didn't finish when Bozes tighten her grip at the sword and gave Itami a slight poke with the sword against the base of his neck as a reminder in what kind of position he was.

"Silence!" she yelled, when she threw Itami behind her, where the other knights caught him. "You will surrender or we will have to make you with force!" she yelled at the ghoul, but Hitoshi remained unfazed.

"Is that so? I guess you are not so good in calculating you chances of victory. Listen, because I only will tell you this once. You let Itami and me go and we pretend that never happened or you can go on and try to force me. Your choice."

"Shut your mouth! You are both from the enemy force. And you are alone. There is no way you can stand against us." Bozes said. She gave the knights behind her a nod. They then started to beat the now bonded Itami, who could just cry in pain. It really made Hitoshi's blood boil. To hurt an unarmed person without a reason. And a friend of him on top of that. "I suggest you to surrender unless you want us deal with you as well." Bozes said.

He didn't said anything for a moment, but then his tone was dead serious. "But are you ready to face the consequences for your actions?" he said again in this emotionless voice. It really crept the knights out, because they even stopped to beat Itami, who was already uncounscious. "Are you ready to take your punishment for beating up one of my comrades and one of my friends?" Hitoshi asked. He felt his kagune pressing against the thin layer of skin that seperated it from cutting all these girls into shreds.

' _What is this? Why can't I move my body? He is just a peasant, a peasant of the enemy from the other world. So why does he inflict fear in my heart?_ ' Panache thought when she saw the knights stiff, except for Bozes who was too stubborn or too enraged to sense the danger.

' _So that worked._ ' Hitoshi thought. Animals had a natural instinct to avoid animals who could be predators or danger in general. As a ghoul his sole revealed presence was already cause for normal people to enter a mental state of panic. But even without activating his kagugan, the aura around him was enough to make some opponents stumble backwards. Then a evil idea shot in his mind.

"Let's make this more interesting, shall we?" He said, what confused the knights a bit. He then locked his pistol and put it back in the holster. "I will give you 3 minutes. When you manage to land a blow on me, I will follow you as your prisoner." he said. The knights were still confused. "But if you fail, you will face your punishment for hurting one of my friends." he said with pure killing intent in his voice. "I will be so nice and give you a handicap. I won't use any of my weapons during the time you try to hit me, I won't fight back until the 3 minutes are over and you can attack with as many soldiers as you want, not that this would matter at all." Hitoshi said, when he prepared his clock. "You can of course give up and we can just go back to Italica to face your punishment immediately." Hitoshi taunted.

That was for Bozes the last straw.

"You will pay for your mockery! We are the knight order of the rose. The are the embodyment of the will of the emperor and you dare to defy that will?!" she yelled. Hitoshi just looked at her with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Are you done? Because I would really prefer if we could just go back to Italica." Hitoshi said like he didn't noticed her threat at all.

"You damn..." Bozes drew her sword and charged forward. Panache just looked at the scene. ' _He can't be serious. He can only lose such a battle. We were trained since we were children, yet he sounds so self-confident. There must be a hinch. Something is not right here._ ' she thought. "Bozes wait!" She yelled, but it was already too late. As a knight and a noble you cannot run away from a challenge that you have accepted.

Bozes blind charging caused Hitoshi only to slightly smirk.

' _Step 1: Challenge them to an unbalanced fight - Complete. Step 2: Enraging of the hot-tempered ones - in progress._ ' Hitoshi thought. "The times begins now." he said, when he pushed the button on the clock. "Now amuse me."

Bozes had already closed the distance between her and Hitoshi. She swung her sword trying to decapitate the ghoul, but Hitoshi dodged, causing Bozes to stumble a bit. She quickly regained balance and charged again at the offender of the crown. Now she slashed like a berserker at Hitoshi, but every blow was dodged with minimal efford.

Hitoshi was bored. ' _At least they could have put on a fight, but no, they are just wimps like this Hamilton girl. Seriously was this in Italica their first real battle? At least this one on the horse has understood their situation._ ' Hitoshi thought. He had noticed the change on her face from a mindless soldier puppet to concerned human individual.

Then he got tired of the blonde woman's attempts to attack him. He dodged every blow by just leaning out of the way. Then a two other Knights rode on horses and pointed their spears at Hitoshi. He waited for them to close the distance and when they thrust their weapons froward, Hitoshi simply ducked under the spears that were aimed for his head. He rolled forward and stood up again only for a certain blonde woman to charge again with a battle cry. Her sword skill was a bit over average, he had to give her that, but her ovements were too slow to catch up with a ghoul. Hitoshi really wished he would have one of his quinques with him, then he would have at least a more balanced fight with the blondie. Hitoshi then jumped over the incoming blow, away from the woman and observed the scene. Bozes was about to charge again. The riders behind her were determind to help her. The pale blonde, Panache, wasn't sure what to do. She had noticed from the very beginning that something wasn't right here. The rest of the knights that had Itami looked unsure what to do as well.

Then a noise put him out of his thoughts and caused the knights to look confused.

* **BEEP** * * **BEEP** * * **BEEP** * * **BEEP** *

The clock rang. The 3 minutes were over and with that Hitoshi's holding back.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but play-time just over." he said. "Now it is my turn." With that Hitoshi went into battle stance. Legs spread, slight crouch, right shoulder facing Bozes and his hand making a gesture that said as much as 'Come at me.' ' _Step 3: Fight them, until they are dead or give up._ '

"You..." she yelled when she dashed forward aiming to kill Hitoshi by decapitation. For him however it was like a time-lapse, when his eyes changed color.

They had hurt Itami. Now they are going to pay.

The slash came from the left, when he quickly blocked her arm from moving any further and grabbed it. Hitoshi then punched the blade near the base of the sword. The knights thought he would be insane, but their expression changed from self-confident to shock when the blade broke off, which then fell to the ground a metre or so away from the fighters. With Bozes outstreched arm still in his grip, he swung her over his shoulder and threw her to the ground. Hard. But didn't let go when Bozes eventually let the handle of her now broken sword go, instead he swung her over his shoulder again and then spun around and threw her in the direction of her comrades. Bozes flew a few metres and tumbled over the ground, before she finally came to halt in front of the order of knights, which stood there shocked. Bozes mind was like an inferno right now. She was beaten, injured, humiliated and this peasant didn't even flinched. Did he not know who she was? She struggeled to stand up again, but then a familiar sound was heared.

* **CLICK** *

Hitoshi had unlocked his pistol and pointed it right in Bozes' face.

"Not such a nice feeling to have a weapon pointed at yourself, isn't it? I guess you have lost. Can we talk now like civilized living beings or do you want to get beaten any further?" Hitoshi said. Bozes grited her teeth. Then a few spears shot in Hitoshi's direction.

The knights had decided to take action.

Hitoshi had to jump away to put some distance to the women on the horses backs, putting his pistol away again. ' _I guess I need to break their will a bit more than that._ ' he thought, when he noticed the other two knights behind him charging at him. He spun around and grab the spears behind the tips to prevent them to penetrate his body. Hitoshi was a bit pushed backwards, but held his ground. The horses immediatly stopped in their movement, when they felt the pressure with that Hitoshi was pushing against the spears. The knights looked in disbelief at the man. He had grabbed the spears behind the tips and only milimetres were between the man's skin and the weapon. The disbelief turned into shock when the spear started to bend and finally broke, causing the riders to fall of their horse by the sudden change of the pressure. They quickly stood up again to charge with their swords drawn. Hitoshi engaged the first one by simply punching her in the guts, knocking the wind out of her.

* **KRGH** * He could hear her rib cage bend while a few tendons seemed to rip. The second knight than swung her weapon at the ghoul, only to miss when he leaned out of the way. Then he delivered an hard punch at the woman's shoulder.

* **CRCK** *

The bones shifted and fractured, when the fist made contact with the shoulder. She held a outcry of pain back and staggered backwards, which gave Hitoshi enough time to swipe his feet underneath the woman, making her fall backwards to the ground. The two Knights were now lying on the ground, determined to stand up again, but unable to do sso right now. Bozes then charged again from behind and tried to punch Hitoshi at the head, but the punch was weak and was responded by turning around, catching the fist and kicking Bozes in the chest, back to her comrades. The kick had enough force to dend the armor and knocking the wind out of Bozes. Again she was sending flying through the air, before landing a few metres in front of her comrades. She wanted to stand up again, only to see the pistol now pressed against her forehead. She stared in terror at the man... no the thing in front of her. The eyes seemed to glow in an red aura of bloodlust.

"Any last wishes or can I just paint the ground here with your brain matter?" he asked coldly. Hitoshi was very close to pull the trigger, when a voice interfered.

"That's enough. Cease your attacks." Panache said. Bozes and the knights looked at her in confusion. Hitoshi just looked at the woman, when his eyes changed colors again. "You have held your ground against several knights, I give you that, but we cannot let you run free. After all you are a soldier of the enemy." she said. The Knights behind her readied their weapons. Hitoshi however saw through the facade and noticed fear in their faces.

' _Finally they have understood who would win the battle here. Better talk myself out of this._ ' Hitoshi thought. "Well that's maybe true," Hitoshi said, when he removed the pistol from the fallen knights forehead. "but I think your friends Grey, Hamilton and Pina would be very interested in what you did here." he said. The mention of the princess name caused the knights to murmur and wonder.

"You know our princess? How do you know her name? Did you hold her capitive?" Panache now demanded.

"No. But as I said earlier, I would prefer to go back to Italica for your punishment. I think I will let her punish you, it's her order of knights after all." Hitoshi said.

"You are lying! There is no way that..." Bozes yelled, but a gunshot, just centimetres away from her skin, silenced her and scared a few horses and a few knights with the sudden sounds. Then a horse from the knights slumped to the ground. The bullet had hit it's brain immediately and killed it in the instant. The knights watched in terror what the small weapon could do as the pool of blood slowly grew around the horse's corpse. Now Hitoshi really wanted to rip Bozes' guts out and to strangle her with them.

"Remember this because I won't say this twice. NEVER. CALL. ME. A. LIAR!" Hitoshi said in a deadly cold and slow voice, sending a chill down everyone's spine. "Anyway your question will be answered in Italica and since we both head to this destination, there is no need to kill each other on the way." he said.

Panache thought about this for a second before responding. "Agreed, but you hand over your weapons first." she demanded. Hitoshi had no other choice, but to play along, at least a bit, since he had no idea how to ride an horse. The unloaded his pistol and put the magazine in one of his pockets, before putting it back in the holster. But no way he was handing over his weapons.

"I would prefer my weapons with me since you are armed as well and don't know how to handle them. I can only promise that I won't attack you unless being provoked, got it?" he said. Panache tried to find a lie in his worlds, but failed. She then sighed before eyeing the strange weapon at Hitoshi's hip. She was brought out of thought when Hitoshi spoke up again.

"Can we go then?" Hitoshi asked impatiently as he dragged the horse corpse of the road. ' _Itami needs definatly medical treatment. Maybe this Formal brat can arrange something._ ' he thought. The Knights then quickly put their wounded friends on the horses.

"You will have to walk along. It's nothing personal, but no one whats to share an horse with you." Bozes spat back and expecting Hitoshi to do something subservient-like, instead he just gave a devilish smile.

"I have still plenty of stamia, so that's no problem. The question is if not can I keep up with you, but if you can keep up with me." he said, when the whole group started to move. They were a bit slower than before, but Hitoshi was walking along the horses the whole way back to Italica.

He made sure that no one of them would dare to harm Itami any further. And so they marched back to Italica.

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _-Evening-_

 _Location: A cliff a few miles away from Italica_

The third recon Team observed the city of Italica carefully. It seemed like to be no problem for the imperial Knights to walk back to their town with two prisoners in tow.

"Seriously this two only make trouble. I ask my self if they are dead already." Kurabayashi said to herself.

"Don't think something like that." Kurata said.

"But Itami got so roughed up on the way back to Italica. And Hitoshi, the idiot, ran the whole way back." Shino replied.

"For now we are waiting for the sunset." Akira said.

"Leader." Kurata whined. There was a bit of silence before he turned enthusastical again. "Well he isn't a ranger for nothing. Itami will be alright." This caused Shino to tense up.

"What did you just say?!" she demanded.

"That Itami will be alright?"

"NO, BEFORE THAT!"

"He isn't a ranger for nothing." Akira said deadpanned.

"EEHHHH?" Kurabayashi yelled, when her whole world collapsed.

 _Location: Formal Residence_

' _Wasn't that Kurabayashi?_ ' Hitoshi thought, when he looked out the window. He stood in the throne room of the Formal residence next to Itami, who was stil in trance, and Hamilton, who tried in vain to get him out of dream land.

"What did you think you were doing?" an enraged Pina yelled, when she threw her cup of wine(?) at Bozes. It hit her forehead and fell to the ground. The spot, where it made impact with, started to bleed, while Bozes just stood there too shocked to say anything. "You ididots!" She sunk to her knees, when Panache rushed next to her and put an hankerchief on her forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Your majesty, what did we do wrong?" she asked Pina.

"Can't you tell?" she barked, while she looked at Hamilton.

"Mister Itami? Mister Itami. Mister Itami!" Hamiltin said concerned, while shaking Itami's shoulders in the attempt to wake him from his trance, but in vain. Instead Itami just fell to the ground, what caused Hamilton to scream in panic. She however was silenced when a hand patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Hitoshi said, while smiling at Hamilton.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" the females in the room yelled at him.

"Well you see, there was one or the other time I had to stop Itami to do something stupid. And to make it short I beat him up." Hitoshi said. "However this here is a bad joke compared to what I did to him." he smilled back at a distant memory, with Itami laying unconscious on the ground with many bumps on his head, a bleeding and maybe broken nose, a black eye and a swollen one, his hair totally out of place and a victorious Hitoshi standing on top off him, with a risen fist like a boxer. Actually Itami beat Hitoshi back there in a fighting game by kill stealing, cheating and distracting Hitoshi, when they said they wouldn't do said things. And Itami had to rub it right in his face. Several times. For half an hour. In an instant the distance between the women and the ghoul grew a bit like the room was streching itself. "Don't worry I will take care of him as long as he's here, but he will need a bit medical treatment." he said, when he grabbed Itami by the collar and dragged him out of the room followed by a elderly woman in a blue dress.

"To break the treaty on the same day." Hitoshi heard Pina saying to herself, when he left.

* * *

 _Later_

Hitoshi was guided by a eldery woman, called Kaine he believed, to a room where Itami's injuries would be treated. Hitoshi nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the maids. One had bunny ears, another cat ears and a tail. Well one was a human, but another one even had hair made of red snakes. ' _Okay seeing Dragons and elfs already confirmed this world to be the heaven for every Fantasy fan, but this is still quite shocking. Tsukiyama would probably just eat those chicks for being different._ ' he thought. He put Itami on the bed and sat down on the couch, which was located at one of the walls. Then Kaine woman spoke up.

"If you need something for you and your friend, don't hesitate to ask." she said.

"I will. Thank you for everything." he replied. The woman shook her head.

"After everything you did for us, this is nothing." she then closed the door, leaving the ghoul and the maids alone. All of them treated Itami's wounds and after 10 minutes or so they were finished. Now the five of them waited for him to wake up. Then a maid approached Hitoshi. She looked like a normal young woman, well except for the bunny ears on top of her head. She had blonde hair and red eyes. Even if she looked like a maid, Hitoshi could see in her face that she was a warrior with experience. Her eyes were serious and nearly cold. Whatever had happened it wasn't pretty and had left scars at her Soul. It reminded him of Touka when he heard about her story.

"Anything you need mister...?" she said.

"The name is Hitoshi Mori. And no thank you, I don't need anything. In the moment I will just overwatch Itami here until he recovers." Hitoshi said. He expected the maid to to leave, but for some reason she still stood there and that made Hitoshi uneasy. "I'm sorry, but can I help you?" he said, when the maid was still there after two minutes.

"W-what? No no it's nothing. I just wanted to say I saw you and the others fighting the bandits in close combat. It was fantastic." she said, while blushing due the embarrassment. A few of the maids snickered and Hitoshi couldn't help, but look at the woman in confusion.

"Well thank you, I guess. Is there a special reason why you appreciate fighting that much?" he asked.

"No there is no such reason." she said, but he could tell that she lied. Then they heared a groan and turned to the scource. Itami started to wake up. The bunny maid was quickly back at her position next to the bed and Hitoshi looked at his friend from the couch.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"In the residence of countness formal." the human maid said.

"The residence of the countness? So I'm back in Italica." he mused. Then he turned to see the cat human pouring water in a cup. "Cat ears!" he said shocked. The maid looked around with a confused look in her eyes.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. Itami just snuggled under the covers a bit deeper.

"N-no I just need to process this situation." he said. Then Kaine came in again.

"Don't worry. You'll only receive the greatest hospitality here. Princess Pina has said so." she said.

' _I actually guess it's more because of the rescue of the city, isn't it?_ ' Hitoshi thought, while sweatdropping.

"The women in the order of knights will be punished for their actions. We are very grateful for the saving of this town." she said, when she and all the maids bowed in front of Itami.

"Uh.. no problem." he said nervously.

"To injure Italica's savior like that. If you wish to tear down this city, then you have our assistance, but spare countness Formal." Kaine said.

' _Okay things are going slightly overboard._ ' Hitoshi thought, while still sitting on the couch.

"D-don't worry. We don't do such things." Itami waved it off.

"I cannot thank you enough for this." she said. Then the human maid helped Itami up, while the cat human one gave him a sip of water from the cup.

"T-thank you." Itami said. Right now Hitoshi burned with jealously. ' _He is such a lucky dog. Get's served by a bunch of good-looking young women for basically doing nothing, but getting beaten up. Karma I guess. Well I couldn't even digest whatever they would bring me, except of plain water._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Until you have recovered, these four will take care of you." Kaine said, when the maids did a respective bow.

"It's a pleasure sir." they said in unison.

"Don't hesitate to name your wishes." Kaine said. Hitoshi presumed now that she was something like an overseer for the maids and the rest of the staff.

"Y-yes." Itami said, while blushing like a little child. ' _Okay, I should interfere knowing the kind of pervert he can be._ ' Hitoshi thought as he stood up.

"Itami..." a cold voice resonated through the room, when Hitoshi stood on one side of the bed. Itami's expression changed from being heaven to looking right in the face of a snake. The maids next to him, the human and the snake-haired one felt a bit uneasy as well, because Hitoshi was surrounded again by a dark purple death aura and his eyes glowed red, saying something like 'You try something funny on these ladies here and I will make sure your recovery takes a lot more time. Am I understood?'. Itami sweat bullets right now. But then the death aura vanished and Hitoshi smiled at him. "Well, how have you slept?"

"W-what?" Itami asked, confused. Then his face lit up in realization as he remmbered something. "Wait a second. Why didn't you fled like I told you? You could have been killed there. And you ignored an direct order once again!" Itami now said. Hitoshi just continued to smile at him.

"We are friends, aren't we? And by the way, how long do we know each other already? About 3 years and I know exactly your talent to attract trouble." he said. Causing a few of the maids to snicker and Itami's face to lit up in embarrassment. "Also you should have seen me fighting these knights. But you was already beaten uncouncious. I wish I could have recorded for you."

"And I'm the one who attracts trouble?" Itami murmured. However Hitoshi heared that and shot him a glare, forcing Itami to tense up.

"You are lucky to have such a friend mister Itami. He didn't left your side for a second since you have arrived here." Kaine interrupted them. Then the ears of the bunny woman perked up. "What is it?" the elderly woman asked.

"Someone tries to force the bars at the windows open." she said.

' _Interesting. Her natural sensitive hearing is also an alarm system._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"It's likely master Itami's friends. Bring them here. If they are not, you know what to do."

"Understood." the bunny maid replied, when she and the cat maid left the room.

"I don't want to be impolite or something, but mind telling me what species these two are?" Hitoshi asked now.

"Are they new to you? Mamina is a warrior bunny. Persia is one of the cat people. Aurea is a medusa. And Mome is human." The elderly woman replied. "The former Count had a liberal nature and went on great efforts to hire nonhuman people for the staff. It was part of his personal taste."

' _Warrior bunny? That would explain her interest in the fight._ ' Hitoshi thought. ' _But I guess the personal taste of the count was just being a very tolerant pervert._ ' he sweatdropped at the thought.

"Sounds like someone I would get along with." Itami said, when Aurea leanded towards him.

"Itami-sama, you have a similiar scent as the former count." she said when the snakes slowly advanced towards Itami. Hitoshi just stood there. Even if those were dangerous, he didn't found any intend to harm Itami. Then Aurea was choped on the top of her head by Mome.

"Don't be so rude to our master." she said. Aurea looked down in shame. Hitoshi eyed the small medusa. She seemed to be an adult, but her behavior and her appearance said that she was still a child. ' _Maybe they age different than humans and ghouls or maybe she was trained to be a maid since she was very young._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Medusas drain the life energy of other people out with their hair. She is well trained, but be careful around her." the overseer warned Itami.

"Don't worry, I think she can control herself. In fact I thinkshe couldn't harm a fly." Hitoshi said, when he patted Aurea's head and ruffled her snake hair, making the medusa blush by being treated like a child.

"Why did you ask Sir Hitoshi? Are such people unknown to you?" Kaine now asked.

"Well back in our world such species doesn't exist. Humans are the dominant species there and the only actually sentient one." he said, earning suprised looks from the maids. ' _Well except from the ghouls, who are the top of the food chain._ ' he thought.

"Oi Hitoshi you shouldn't tell them that." Itami said, but Hitoshi shrugged it off.

"Why not? It's not like they would suddenly go through the gate and enter Tokyo or something. The gate is under a strict observation. Nothing enters or leaves the gate without someone noticing." he said as he turned to the maids. "How about it? I will tell you and the others a few stories and you tell me something about you, alright?" he smiled at Mome and Aurea.

* * *

After a while, the third recon team burst through the door to see something unexpected. Itami laid in a bed and was fed by Mome, while Aurea treated his bruises all over his body. Hitoshi sat on the couch and talked to the other two maids, Persia and Mamina, which had stood up and bowed politely towards the intruders.

"Oh, hey there." Itami said.

"Took you quite a while to get here." Hitoshi commented.

The team only looked at them with a confused face expression.

"Eh?" they said in unison.

It took a few moments to explain the situation to the team, but eventually they calmed down. They put their helmets and rifles aside and wash of the color on their faces, before engaging friendly converastions with the maids.

"I-I am Sergeant Kurata Takeo. 21 years old. Single! My hobbies are anime and reading doujinshis. It's a pleasure to meet you." said Sergeant stuttered in front of Persia. Hitoshi sweatdropped. ' _Dude you really never had a girlfriend, did you? That was the poorest attempt to flirt with someone._ ' he thought, but to his suprise Persia giggled at Kurata's attempt. ' _You can't be serious. That actually worked?!_ ' He watched over to Kurabayashi, who blushed a bit about the praise Mamina gave her.

"Your fighting against the bandits yesterday was wonderful. I'm in love." Mamina said. ' _Wait what?_ '

"Aw, it was nothing." Kurabayashi smiled. Then however she turned to Hitoshi and gave him a stern look. "And you! What the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled.

"Helping a friend out, beating up a few knight-wanna-bes, making sure Itami doesn't do something even stupider... Should I continue?" he replied sarcastic. Shino however gave him still a stern look. ' _Seriously you are no threat to me. Come back when you have a quinque or grown a kagune._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"And what about not telling me that this guy over there" she pointed at Itami "is actually an army ranger?!" she yelled again.

"Seriously Shino, when you keep yelling like that your voice get hoarse." Hitoshi replied. "Also you never asked me about Itami's rank and status."

"Anything else I need to know about anybody?" she asked irritated. That made Hitoshi freeze, which was noticed by Shino. "Everything alright with you or are you playing deaf?" she said, clearly not seeing the worried expression on his face.

' _Shit! I can't just tell them it was nothing, Shino has something like a seventh sense for such things. But I can't tell them about my species either. Even if I could take them all out, they are still my friends. No, I have to wait for the right moment to reveal that. But what should I tell her? She's just angry that Itami is..._ ' Hitoshi thought when he menatlly stopped. Then a devilish idea shot in his mind.

"Well, maybe I should also tell you" Hitoshi said. "that Itami there is also part of the Special Forces." he grinned at the last part. There was a moment of silence in the room for a second when...

"EEHHHH!" Shino exclaimed. Another part of her world just crumbled away. She then grabbed Hitoshi at the shoulders and shook him violently back and forth. "Say that's not true! Say that was a joke! You can't be serious, right?" she said, but she only received silence. Hitoshi could just watch Shino's rage slowing down and being replaced with despair. Over the years he had learned not to mess with her until a certain point is reached. And she was very close to that point now. Good that he made her despresive before she would try to kick him uncouncious. However he was starting to feel dizzy by Kurabayashi's shacking him around like a ragdoll. And she was smaller than him.

Shino eventually let go of him when she slumbed to the ground... with her soul sticking out of her mouth? Hitoshi just walked over to Itami, Akira and Wataru. The last two sat on the ground next to the bed. "Well you are quite well already again, aren't ya Itami?" he said.

"Yeah, just some bruises it will be fine again in no time." Itami said while lifting his arm to show some pride, but stirred and lowered the arm again, when a stinging pain shot through his body.

"Well, it didn't looked like that now or when you got beaten up, you know?" he teased, causing the other two soldiers to laugh, while Itami looked down in embarrasment.

"Seems like there is no Need to leave until tomorrow, is there?" Akira said,. The others nodded in Agreement.

"Let's call tonight a 'cultural exchange', shall we?" Itami said. Hitoshi couldn't help, but smiled at his friend.

After a while Kurata took a picture of Itami, the team and the maids, Hitoshi had to explain the small metal square to them. Especially Mamina and Aurea were interested in Earth's technology and weapons, the warrior bunny at the least. Hitoshi thought he saw an evil glint in her eyes, when he mentioned the fire power of modern weapons and the destruction their wars had caused. Aurea was more interested in technological matters like mobile phones and other machines they had on the other side. Sometimes she even asked trivial questions "How do you spent your free time?". He understood that since she was herself still a child, at heart at least. ' _She's a bit like Hinami._ ' he thought, before asking himself how the people back in Anteiku were doing on the other side of gate. ' _I hope they are alright._ '

But then a familiar blond Tiara came into the room with a perplexed look on her face when she saw the maids and the third recon Team actually getting along quite well. Hitoshi had noticed her immediatly and turned away due her attire. A purple and very... revealing silky night gown. ' _Okay what the hell is going on?_ ' he thought. Then however he saw her frustraded face and when she walked over to them he could already tell what was about to happen.

Itami however noticed her too late, when she reared her Hand back to slap him again.

* **KRGH** *

But before the Hand could make contact with Itami, Hitoshi had caught the hand in an iron-like grip, earning the whole attention of the room.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked Bozes, who looked shocked once more about the sudden turn of events.

"W-w-well I-I..." Bozes tried to order her mind, but then a sharp pain shot through her hand. Hitoshi had intensified the grip on her wrist, threating to break bones.

"ANSWER. MY. QUESTION." he said in his cold voice. "Or do you need a reminder for what happened earlier?" Now it was Bozes turn to sweat bullets. Hitoshi wanted answers and he wanted them now!

* * *

"So you thought we would use that as an excuse to start a war against the empire, so you decided that the one that has caused the whole thing, should make it up by sleeping with Itami, instead of apologising like every little kid would do, when it's doing something wrong?" Hitoshi repeated what he just heard. He, Bozes, Itami and the rest of the third recon team stood in front of princess Pina again, who now looked totally ashamed, after she heard that her knight Bozes had nearly attacked Itami again. ' _Okay I can understand why that 10-year old girl is leading an entire city, that doesn't mean I agree on that, but this was really stupid right now._ '

"What are we going to do?" Pina now asked herself totally desperate.

"...Uhm...well we take Itami back so you can deal with this..." Akira said. Pina didn't understood him so Lelei had to translate.

"They said you can deal with it on your own." Lelei said.

"That won't do anything. Ah yes. It's nearly dawn. How about you have breakfast with us." Pina said. ' _Why does she sound so desperate? Nothing really happened well except from getting a beat up._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Well that's a kind offer but Itami must return with us before the national diet." Kurata said. Pina, who didn't understood what he said, looked again at Lelei. ' _Oh great now this Little bluenette is our translator. Oh wait she was that before that too._ ' Hitoshi sweatdropped.

"Their senate awaits their report." Lelei deadpanned.

"Their senate?!"

"That's why Itami must return immediately." Lelei said.

Hitoshi wasn't quite sure if he got the whole picture, but judging by Pina's face expression she was worried and terrified. ' _Does she think we would just tear down their country for a girl that misunderstood the situation and didn't apologise? That would be..._ ' However Hitoshi never finished the thought, when Pina spoke up.

"Then I will..." she exclaimed before hesitating for a second. Then she calmed down and walked Forward. "Then I will go to Alnus as well."

"Ehh!" Itami said.

"I would want to apologise formerly to your superior. Am I allowed to do so mister Itami?" Pina said.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed. And he wasn't the only one. Hitoshi was suprised by her Actions as well. First he thought it was just a bad joke, but she didn't back down. No she was dead serious.

* * *

Later

At the courtyard of the residence three armored cars waited for the princess Pina Co Lada and her companion Bozes Co Palesti to finally get in the car. Hitoshi was sitting now in front of Shino so she could make sure he wasn't going away again. But still it was really stressing him that they waited for These two women to finally climb in a Jeep. Meanwhile Hitoshi could see that Persia was waving at the People on the Driver seat. ' _It's nice to see that Kurata finally finds himself a girlfriend. At least this is going to be more tolerated than the relationship of Nishio and Kimi. As long as Persia doens't eat humans that is._ ' he thought. Then the two nobles finally climbed in and the cars drove away. For a last time he waved at the maids from the window. He found it nice to make new friends here. It was just sad that he could never tell them anything. Then he got a punch on the top of the head.

"Ow!" he fake cried. In fact the punch was unpleasant, but didn't hurt the ghoul, even though it was quite strong. "What was that for Kurabayashi?" he asked the shorter woman behind him.

"For running of and causing trouble of course. I couldn't punish you yesterday." she pouted.

"Oh. Were you worried about us?" Hitoshi teased. "You are quite growing soft Shino. When those villagers left you have cried and now you are worried about others. Are you sick or something?" Shino wanted to yell at him however couldn't say he was wrong. Such an action yesterday could have killed him easily. Well when he would be human.

Instead of receiving an answer, Hitoshi was attempted to be punched for the next five minutes of the ride. However he managed to dodge a few of the blows, earning a frustrated sound from Kurabayashi, but unfortunately she hit the mark several times since he sat on in a car in front of her. He asked himself however _'What Kind of Change would this visit of her majesty make at Alnus?_ ' He couldn't know and right now he didn't care he was just tired and fell a few seconds later asleep.

* * *

 **So that was the 7th chapter of this story. And so they drove back to Alnus. What will happen next time? I don't know. You shall see in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Please write your opinions and suggestions in the reviews or PM me. Like I said before you can vote now for the pairing of the story at my profile. If there are other suggestions please tell me.**

 **With that I say goodbye for now and have a nice day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm finally back with a new chapter for the Neuntöter Story. Well as you noted already the poll is down after an exact month running time and here is the result of in total 12 people voting.**

 **Shino Kurabayashi - 8 votes  
** **Touka Kirishima - 4 votes (I'm actually suprised by this)  
** **Mamina - 3 votes  
Giselle - 3 votes  
Myuute - 2 votes (I spelled her Name the whole time wrong (=_=;))  
Panache - 0 votes  
**

 **So, sorry who of you suggested to bring Panache in this pairing, but no one has voted for her. In a month. So she won't be there as a romantic interest. For all of you that now think that the whole pairing thing will concentrate on Shino. Well I guess I could make a harem in this story, but I have no expierence with it cause I haven't seen such an anime yet. Or maybe I did but never paid attention to this kind of stuff, who knows? So the votes for the others will not go to waste and the other females will be integrated in the story. Only time can tell how this will develop.**

 **So it has been over a month already now, so let's start with the chapter already. You have waited long enough.**

* * *

Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 9: Today Alnus, tomorrow Japan

* * *

The sound of tanks and helicopters woke Hitoshi from his sleep. He looked outside to see indeed these vehicles driving and practicing for real combat. Surely those nobles up there would be impressed by this. As they had arrived at the fortress everyone got out the jeeps. Itami however drove further to the headquarters.

' _Probabely to fill in this princess in the situation._ ' he thought. He and the rest of the team walked to cabins so they could get rid off the bullet proof vests and their weapons. However as Hitoshi stepped out the cabin, only in his army clothes now, he saw Itami running away from the HQ like Death himself was after him. As he ran past the ghoul, Hitoshi grabbed the otaku by the back of his collar and held him in a firm grip. Itami nearly fell to the floor, when Hitoshi wouldn't have a very strong grip. By this time the others stepped out the cabins as well.

"Itami what are doing here? Don't you have a princess to inform about her situation here?" Hitoshi asked and released him. Itami smiled sheepish as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you see, I had to take care of this diet thing and you know..." he said.

"With other words you dumbed them and gave them some random person as a guide so they could at least find the meeting." Hitoshi crossed his arms. "Really Itami that's not very gentleman-like." he said as he walked away leaving Itami to his team mates, which were either disappointed in his behavior or suprised that he didn't got fired yet.

Later as Hitoshi's hair had dried off from the bath, he honestly needed and deserved after two days of stress, he walked around the base of Alnus. It was boring to just sit around and wait for further orders. So he decided to pay the 'prisoners' a visit. Thanks to Itami they had to supply a bunch of young, former bandit women and the refugees from Coda village. For Hitoshi one thing was clear. Should Itami do something to them only because of his stupid harem fantasies he would get expelled from the JSDF faster then Hitoshi could release his kagune. Hitoshi himself couldn't help but wonder when the two worlds could exist in peace. He hoped not so soon. The war was after all his meat supplier number 1. But then again the People here had no saying in politics and every movement of the empire came from Pina's father. Honestly Hitoshi wanted to take this emperor and bring him to Tsukiyama, so he could do whatever he wanted to do to him. ' _Humans are much worse then ghoulss, because they don't kill because they need to. They choose to._ ' Hitoshi thought. That was his opinion about the CCG and the empire. But like there were of course exceptions. This formal girl has a heavy burden on her shoulders and the civilians were not evil or something. The whole hatred and conflict seemed to come from the upper society such as nobles. He shook his head. He had no time to think about this. Hitoshi walked around the houses the prisoners had been given to them as he noticed that it was dead silent here. Not a single person was outside their huts and the table outside just stood there.

' _Are they afraid of the JSDF?_ ' Hitoshi thought. He couldn't really blame them, since they had lived just 2 days ago from killing and stealing and now they were confronted with tthe kindness of strangers. That of course was a reason to be sceptical. Then a door opened behind Hitoshi, but he pretended to not hear it. Another good aspect of being a ghoul very sharp senses. He heard footsteps coming in his direction before he decided to speak up.

"You know sneaking up someone from behind like that is not very nice." Hitoshi said without turning around.

"'Wha... how?" A voice said behind him. Hitoshi turned around to see a familiar feather head. Myuute he thought her name was.

"Is something the matter?" Hitoshi asked. Myuute was silent for a few seconds as she looked at Hitoshi with something he thought would be determination.

"I know what you did back there." She said. Hitoshi tensed up immediately. _'She knows. Dammit she knows that I ate those guys. She's threat. No one is allowed to know about that. ButI can't kill her. That would be too_ suspicious.' All these thoughts raced through Hitoshi's head as he felt his kagune pressing against his skin. One quick strike and it would be over. No screams, no noise, just a lot of blood. But then something unexpected happened. Myuute looked at him with Determination and said two words. "Train me."

Hitoshi blinked. Did she just ask him to train her like in physical training. "Excuse me but why do you want me to train you?"

Myuute looked down in shame. "Back in Italica I could only rely on my magical abilities to protect my comrades from the arrows. I thought that would have been enough. But then you showed up and everything went down to the bottom. I was afraid when you captured us. About what you could have done to us." she said. Hitoshi couldn't blame her. Japan was not only in technogical matters centuries ahead in this world. Here a common women probably had the value of something you could buy on a market. Myuute continued. "But you were nice to us for some reason. I really don't understand it, but after I heard that you took down this bunch of bandits all by yourself, I knew that I wanted to be strong as well. So please teach me how you beat them. " She bowed her head even deeper.

"Why don't you ask Kurabayashi if she helps you? She's a close combat specialist you know?" Hitoshi said.

"I know that she's strong as well, but she relies more on her weapon. Please teach me!" she said looking him straight in the face. Hitoshi had to use all force to not give in this face right now. In her eyes tears strated to form and with that slightly red blush out of embarrasment on her face she looked kinda cute. ' _Wait what? No she's definately not my age. Or maybe... NO!_ ' Hitoshi argued inside his head. But Myuule kept looking at him. ' _Dammit... Don't... give... in... those... puppy eyes!_ ' Hitoshi mentally screamed. After a minute of staring at each other Hitoshi had to give up. It reminded him of how he looked at Yomo as he started to train under his wing or ukaku kagune, if you want to.

"Alright, but my training will be hard and I'm not sure if I can be a good teacher." Hitoshi said. Myuule's face brighten up immediately as she hugged Hitoshi's arm.

"Thank you mister." she said as she pushed his arm further in her cleavage. ' _Those are probably the size of Touka's. I wonder what she's doing now?_ ' Hitoshi thought as he shook his head. Probably she was making something with her boyfriend.

Meanwhile at Anteiku, Touka felt a sudden rush of the desire to kill someone. Didn't even noticed that sh broke one of her pens in half as she sat at her desk, preparing for school.

* * *

 _Later in the evening_

Hitoshi lay on his bed and sared at the ceiling. Apparantly Itami and a few others of the JSDF would return to Ginza and would bring a few refugees with them as well. Itami right now had convinced Tuka from coming with them. Hitoshi actually asked him not to pick her since she didn't overcome the death of her father and had little to no self confidence. Right now Tuka, Leilei and Rory were coming with them. Hitoshi had laughed at this because he thought it was a joke, but bringing a demigod apostle of a god of death and destruction with them in one of the worlds most populated cities with a giant halberd was probably the stupidies thing Itami could have ever done. Well he was used of him to do something stupid, but now he just reached a new level of being an idiot. Then there was knock on his door.

"Who is coming here at such an hour?" Hitoshi sat up and walked to the door as he opened the door. In front of him stood no other then Itami Youji.

"Hey Hitoshi..." he said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Can I sleep here for the night?"

"And why is that?" Hitoshi deadpanned.

"Well I was in the office as Leilei came in and asked me to bring her back to her hut. I wanted to talk to her, but she fell asleep already."

"She's 15. She shouldn't be up for so long in the first place." Hitoshi said.

"Yeah, well I couldn't get a car anymore so I brought her to my room." Itami said. Hitoshi stared at him for a few seconds.

"That's sick, even for you." he said.

"It's not like that! Anyway, I put her on my bed and now I need to sleep somewhere else." Itami said.

Hitoshi sighed as he let Itami in. "Okay come in. Well at least you didn't strip her clothes, so she can't get the wrong ideas." he said, but Itami was silent. Too silent.

"Well you see..." he couldn't finish as something hit him on the back of the head, knocking him unconcious. Hitoshi stood there his eyes changed into kagugan and a familiar death aura surrounded him. Hitoshi was lucky that the cabins had no cameras.

"You perverted little... oh oh!" Hitoshi realized his mistake. Itami laid face down on the ground and Hitoshi had his kagugan activated. When someone would see him now it would be dead end. Hitoshi calmed down in a second and let his kagune slid out. He wrapped his tail around Itami's waist. He checked him for any kind of visible injury and his pulse. Hitoshi sighed in relief. He had a bump on his head and his pulse was okay as well. Hitoshi then laid Itami in his bed while Hitoshi sat on a chair and slept in as well.

* * *

 _The next morning_

Itami woke up with an headache and Hitoshi looking at him with a stern look on his face from his chair. It was unnecessary to say that he was pissed, but he didn't want to commit a murder so Itami got away this time. Itami then left to get to the Gate in time. Hitoshi stayed in his quarters for a while longer, before he walked to the mess and got a cup of coffee. He hadn't slept comfortable on the chair. As he left the hall Hitoshi saw a car parking in front of the building. In it the two nobles sat and Yanagida walked out, who approached him.

"Ah I see you are here Mori." Yanagida said as he. Hitoshi eyed the two nobles before he turned to Yanagida.

"Yanagida, what's the meaning of this? Why are our royal guests here?" Hitoshi asked.

"Good that you asked. Our general has granted our two ladies here to come with you to Tokyo. They will travel with Itami and you will be assigned as an extra security guard." Yanagida said with this sly voice. ' _Seriously he could be Tsukiyama's not crazy human double._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Yanagida can we talk for a second." he said as he grabbed Yanagida by the ear and dragged him behind the next Corner, so Bozes and Pina couldn't see them anymore. There he slammed both of his hands next to Yanagida's face so he was trapped between the ghoul and the wall. "Okay why are you giving this two girls a trip to Tokyo?" he asked.

"Our superiors think it would be a good start for a friendly relationship between our two countries." Yanagida said calmly.

"Oh right, because sending them into a war zone where those two will probably die is definately the best idea to start diplomacy between the empire and earth. You know as much as I do that Aogiri is still raging in Tokyo and fighting with the CCG. Let alone the fact that we send these two girls there is already a suicidal run, but that? They really must be out of their minds." Hitoshi said.

"Rory will come with you as well I have heard." Yanagida said. That made Hitoshi's eye twitch in annoyance. He didn't need to be reminded of that fact. "Well you will avoid the 9th, 10th and 11th wards of course and will mainly be at the 1rst and 2nd ward. After that you will go to Hakone I heard. So ghouls shouldn't be a problem. You are quite worried about these creatures. Say do you had bad experiences with them or something."

Hitoshi's eyes widened at this information. The first 4 wards were like a suicide trip for every ghoul. Even the Owl kept his/her kagune away from these regions. Not to mention all the Special class investigators there. Hitoshi retracted his hands from the wall. He turned away from Yanagida and only gave him a glare over his shoulder. "Yeah. I don't like talking about it. We can't guarantee for their safety Yanagida. If we should be attacked by ghouls the first rule is to run, because there could be no tomorrow. If it means to let one of us get eaten then it is like that, but don't expect us to bring all of them back if we should face one of them. Got it?" he said. Yanagida gulped and nodded. "Good." With that the two were walking back to the car. Hitoshi took a seat in front of Pina and Bozes, who were quite afraid, because Hitoshi was already back in his touch-me-and-you-die mode. They got to the others as they were about to get in the jeeps. Hitoshi wasn't suprised to see Kurabayashi and Akira there as well. Kurabashi was a close combat specialist after all and in an urban environment that was much more likely then a gun fight. Akira was very disciplined than Itami so Hitoshi could see why he was here. However he looked a bit unsure probably because of Rory.

"Sorry the paperwork took some time." Yanagida said as he stepped out the car. He then opened the door and let Bozes and Pina get out, while Hitoshi got out on the other side. Itami just gaped at the to nobles like he just heard that his ex Riza got pregnant. "Those two will accompanying you as well, in secret. Take care of them. Mori will also come with you to provide more safety."

"No one said anything about this, Yanagida!" Itami said angry, but Yanagida ignored him.

"Didn't you invited Rory here as well unofficially?" Hitoshi said as he walked past Itami.

"I already talked to the people on the other side. This is from Lieutenant General Hazama. He said to use it to show the girls a good time." Yanagida said as he gave Itami a envelop with money. "The princess is our g-between for the empire. There is no harm in showing her our country, right?" Hitoshi looked over to Yanagida at shot him again a serious glare before he stepped next to the other Team members.

"So you are coming with us Mori? Are you assigned for this as well?" Shino asked Hitoshi, who waved her off.

"Seems so. Well then let's go home shall we?" Hitoshi smiled to the other soldiers, which returned the gesture. They got in the cars as the gate opened.

"The land Itami came from..." Tuka muttered.  
"I can't wait." commented Rory with glee.  
"We are not there to have fun." said Leilei.  
"I know that."

'Well at least one is acting like an adult'" Hitoshi sweatdropped at their comments. The car drove right into it. After a short time they were back in Tokyo. And it was winter. ' _Oh that's why Tuka is dressed like that._ ' Hitoshi realized, but he didn't really cared for that. He had experienced worse then this and it was yet not that cold that you needed a scarf and a gloves to go outside. The others from the special region were totally awestruck by the sight of the skyscrapers. They stopped at the checkpoint and their papers were checked. Then a guy in a beige coat and spiky short brown hair walked up to them and talked to Itami.

"Lieutenant Itami. I'm Komakado, from the Intel HQ. I've been intructed to escort you." he said.

"You with Public Safety?" Itami asked. Hitoshi already didn't listen to them anymore. This guy probably worked for the gouvernment and with that he got his orders from someone above the JSDF. Komakado then listed the Events of Itami's career from his officer Training to the incidents in Ginza perfectly. ' _He has informations about the education of Itami. Maybe he is from the secret sevice._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"So how the hell did you end up with an S?" he asked referring the Special Forces.

"EEEHH!" Kurabayashi however was still shocked even after Hitoshi told her back in Italica. 'She must really have avoided the truth and thought it was a joke.' Hitoshi sweatdropped. She then started to laaugh a bit before losing it again. "It can't be! Tell me that's not true! Someone like him's a ranger and Special Forces?!" she exclaimed.

"I already told you back there that he was part of both. Why are you freaking out now?" Hitoshi asked. Komakado laughed at this while Itami just gave her a flat look. "Well excuse me."

"You really are something special." Komakado said. "I've a lot of respect for some one who can play a slacker among a bunch of worker ants." he then saluted. 'Play _a slacker?_ ' Hitoshi thought.

* * *

"It' not true. I'm dreaming. It's impossible." Kurabayashi sobbed as they got into the bus that would drive them to the Senate. She really emitted already a dark violet Aura and sart in the back of the bus. Hitoshi gave her hankerchiefs to dry her tears but honestly he really was annoyed by her behaviour. He rubbed her back, but she only continued to sob like a Little child.

As the bus drove through the City Hitoshi looked around every Corner of the streets. He knew that some ghoul already knew that they were back and with that Aogiri probably knew as well. But here it was pretty unlikely to expect a ghoul attack.

"Look at all the people." Leilei said.

"Is this a market?" Asked Rory.

"No." said Hitoshi as he got away from Shino, who had enough hankerchiefs for the ride now. "Tokyo is just the capital of Japan and has over 9 millions inhabitants. Whole Japan has over 125 millions." Pina, Bozes, Tuka and Rory looked quite shocked a this Information while Leilei's eyes just widened a bit. "But the downside is that too many people already live on Earth. There should be already over 6 billions what do you think Akira?" Hitoshi asked.

"Could be. But the exact number is none by no one." Akira said dryly. The people from the Special Region already felt their heads spinning by those numbers.

Later they got something for lunch while Hitoshi just got a cup of coffee. He held a small box in front of him as his team mates looked at the box in couresty.

"What's in there Hitoshi?" Itami asked.

"One of the scales of the dragons we fought at Alnus." he said and opened it. Indeed it was the Long pointed scale Leilei has given him back there.

"You know we aren't allowed to bring something from the special region here." Itami said, while Hitoshi shrugged.

"And yet we bring three refugees and two nobles with us." Hitoshi smirked as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Oh is it for a special friend you have or a girlfriend?" Rory said as she had finished her food and now looked over Hitoshi's shoulder at the scale. Itami and Kurabayashi almost swallow their Food the wrong way as they heard the word girlfriend. Hitoshi however closed the box and put it back in his jacket.

"You really like gossipping, don't you? Well let's say it's for a friend, that isn't in the JSDF." Hitoshi said. Then however he gave his comrades a look. "What would it be so unlikely for me to have a girlfriend?" he teased as Kurabayashi blushed slightly and Itami scratched the back of his head.

"Well you never talked about your friends and stuff like that." he said.

"True enough." Hitoshi said. He saw Bozes and Pina eating with quite an Appetite. They probably didn't knew Food that was like that when they came from an medieval world like the Special Region. He envied those two because they could eat gyuudon while for Hitoshi that stuff tasted like shit. He and the rest of the team then got back in the bus and drove to the Senate building. Hitoshi was nervous to say at least. He would not enter the senate building of course. It was in the middle of the 1rst ward. No he would accompany Pina and Bozes with Akira to he secret Meeting somewhere else, but he was a bit jealous at Itami that he could Walking around like he wanted to and he had to look out for CCG investigators. He however could only see one of them rarely, which could mean 2 things. Either they were running low on personal or those were A-class investigators, the bane of nearly every ghoul. As they got out the bus Hitoshi gave his friend a thumbs up. "Knock them out."

Itami smiled at this, before he put a straight face on and walked with the others inside. Pina then asked nervously. "Aren't we going with them?"

"The our meeting will be elsewhere." Akira said. They drove for a while until they had reached the outer side of the 2nd ward. Pina and Bozes stepped out the bus with Hitoshi, Shino and Akira. They were guided to a conference room on a high floor as they met the ones they would speak to.

"I'm Shirayuri Reiko, advisor to the prime minister. This is Sugawara Kouji with the foreign ministry." the woman introduced them. Hitoshi scanned the two politicians from the hair in their head to the the boots. They seemed to be okay and unarmed. 'I really hope they have coffee here, because this is going to be so boring.' Hitoshi inwardly moaned. Political matters never interested him. If they would have he would have become one. Luckly for him he spotted a plate with a can of coffee, seven tea Cups and a few sticks with sugar, like hell he would use that stuff. 'YES!' he cheered inwardly as he looked at the clock on the wall. 14:20, now the first political discussion since the Ginza incident would begin. And Hioshi knew that the whole land sat now infront of the Screens of smartphones, computers and tvs to watch this event. Humans and ghouls alike.

* * *

 _Location: Anteiku_

It was a calm day for the coffee shop. Now however a few more people came here, ordered some small snacks and coffee and sat on the tables to watch the discussion on the tv on the wall. The manager Yoshimura, himself was looking at the tv in the office as well together with Hinami. In fact the entire Anteiku staff was looking at the screen.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

Shuu Tsukiyama sat in his chair also watching the event occur and hell he was excited like a child that was unwrapping a present on Christmas. He couldn't wait to see the People from the other side.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

The same goes for the Aogiri tree. They had failed to free Colchea completely, but this was really interesting for them. Eto, Tatara, Noro and Touka's younger brother Ayato watched as well.

"Oh I ask myself what they will talk about. Aren't you excited Tatara, Ayato? We finally get to know a bit more about the other side of the gate. Oh that's so interesting." Eto said with childish glee one could think she would jump around like a rubber ball. She didn't even tried to ask Noro about such things. Tatara and Ayato however didn't answer as well. Especially those two had seen an interesting individual in the News after the Ginza incident. A Young private that became Sergeant of the JSDF and an old aquaintance of those two.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

A person sat on his bed and stared at the tv with a creepy smile on his face. He started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! So you finally came back Neuntöter. I can't see you, but I know you did! Oh I can't wait to use this little suprise I made for you " he said as he slid his Hand over the top of a suitcase. The man then took up a mobile phone. "The bird is back in the nest. Gear up. We go hunting." With that he hung up.

* * *

 _Location: Subway of Tokyo, 16:30_

After 2 hours the two meetings were over and the JSDF began to move out. Hitoshi checked the social media websites and saw a real civil war breaking out over Leilei, Tuka and Rory. Honestly he watched the recording of the meeting in the Senate and couldn't help but inwardly laugh about the reactions of the people there. The Meeting with Pina went well too. Bozes and Pina now had a list of 6000 People Japan had imprisoned for their Actions in Ginza. Hitoshi could imagine that they were in a high security prison so the ghouls wouldn't get their Hands on them. Pina seemed to be optimistic when she shook Reiko's Hand. Of course she didn't want a war with Japan. He and his team had changed in regular clothes, for the first time in the whole time they had spendt in the special region, and walked in the subway. For Pina and Bozes it was like a trip to hell, before Hitoshi told them that it was a subterranean road system. He was sure he had just blown their minds with that information judging their faces.

"To build such structures above and beneath the earth..." Pina muttered.

"What else will await us here in Japan my majesty? " Bozes asked shocked. Hitoshi tempted to tell them about space stations and stuff like that, but hen they would probably lose their minds or something like that.

But Hitoshi was concerned the whole time. He acted calmly, but always looked out for investigators of the CCG. But that wasn't the only thing. He knew that a certain group of ghouls had watched the broadcast as well and he didn't liked it.

In the metro they met Itami and the rest.

"I look like I work at some Kind of shady Talent agency." Itami muttered.

"Actually you look like the idiot you are everyday of your life." Hitoshi said as he suddenly stood next to Itami, who nearly got an heart attack.

"Captain." Akira said as he and the rest came to them.

"Hey good work today." Itami said to his colleagues.

"I was panicking. I didn't knew we would use the bus as a decoy." Akira said.

"Well we met up so it's okay, right?" Itami said. Hitoshi facepalmed.

"At least writing a message when you entered the building would have helped. But you never were the foreseeing type of person." he commented.

"Eh?" was Itami's only Response. He and Hitoshi then turned around to Shino as she spoke up.

"They have been shaking ever since the Train went underground. They think we're taking them to the bottom of the earth." she said. To Hitoshi's suprise they really looked afraid.

"They never were in a subway can't blame them." Itami said. Then the Train shook a bit and Bozes fell against Akira.

"I'm sorry." She said blushing as she got a step back.

"No problem." replied Akira. Hitoshi smirked at this. ' _Seems like someone got a girlfriend~_ ' he thought. Before his mind changed the course about 180 degrees. ' _Forever alone!_ ' Well that wasn't essentially true. He was pretty confident that he would meet on day someone, but he couldn't imagine that anytime soon. His mind wandered to the people he had met. Touka was pretty but also something like little sister to him. That didn't changed the fact that he and Ayato once peeped on her. Hitoshi cringed at the thought. After that he and ayato had to remove all the shard out their bodies. Then there was Irimi. She was like a big sist t him like koma was his big brother. Myuute was now his student like he was once Yomo's. Mari was okay but he guessed she had already someone. Shino was a good friend of him and it was always fun to tease her, but this bond would shatter once she would know about his true identity like with evrryone in the JSDF. Rory was out of question. She was basically an old hag with the figure of a child. Leilei was 15 and looked younger then Hinami dammit. Tuka was pretty much an airhead, but at least she had the heart at the right spot. But how would their view on this world chabge once they knew about ghouls? Would they accept him? Would they hate him? Or would they get the next CCG investigator to kill him? Hitoshi sighed. When he would have known that women are such a complicated topic he would have asked Nishiki about it.

He then watched Itami as Rory clinged to him like Holding for her dear life.

"What's wrong Rory?" Itami asked.

"Hardy is controlling everything under the ground." Rory said.

"And who's Hardy?" Hitoshi said, who now stood next to Shino. ' _Some one should tell her that there are no gods in this world._ ' he thought sweatdropping.

"He's bad news. About 200 years ago he told me to marry him and now he won't shut up about it. He might drag me off to be his bride!" Rory exclaimed.

"So why are you clinging to me again?" Itami asked.

"To keep him away! Itami doesn't like men, so if I saty like this he maybe won't come for me." Rory explained.

"No, even it's a lie this is what I want to say." Itami said. Then Rory said the most disturbing Thing Hitoshi had ever heard in his entire life.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's just to keep him away. It's just camouflage!" Rory said in a very masculine voice while looking away blushing.

"Like that." said Itami.

"So creepy..." Shino said next to Hitoshi.

"Indeed..." he said.

As they arrived at Kasumigaseki they saw Kodamado standing there. Hitoshi was still suspicious about this old man. He wore this coat and they were at the 1rst ward. That never meant something good. However he couldn't feel any kind of killing intent from him. Hitoshi decided to stay on alert as long they hadn't left the 1rst, 2nd, 3rd or 4rth ward. They arrived at Ginza when the speakers declared that the subway would have problems with the wiring.

' _Something is not right here. The wards around the CCG HQ are the most secured and modern quarters in this city. The chance of Problems in the traffic is nearly impossible, when it comes to ghouls. But what would Aogiri have from These guys. Wait what if it isn't Aogiri at all? What if some other nation has something to do with this?'_ Hitoshi thought.

Then someone just snatched Rory's halberd away. "Tch! Damn paparazzi." Hitoshi said. But then the man was crushed by the weight of the wrapped up weapon. Hitoshi looked a bit shocked at this. Her halbert looked anything but heavy and yet an adult human man just collapsed on the ground and didn't got that damn Thing of his Body. Komakado then walked up and tried to lift it up as well. Itami wanted to warn, but then...

* **CRACK** *

...his spine cracked in a way it shouldn't have.

5 minutes later an ambulance had grabbed the injured man and got him to the next Hospital.

"It isn't that heavy." Rory complained but the fact that both times someone else then Rory grabbed that thing proved somehow the opposite.  
"No normal person could lift it up." Leilei said.

"For today head to the Ichigaya Assembly Hall..." Komakado said as the ambulance then closed the door and drove off. The JSDF members bowed in respect.

"So are we going there?" Tomitha asked.

"No, wait a second." Itami responded.

"We are not going to Akihabara..." Shino said.

Hitoshi was quiet for a minute as he thought about what happened and what was the matter now. He was still at the 2nd ward. It was holiday session and the CCG was all around him. It was very hard to know that they are that close and you had no chance to defend yourself without a nice picture of the cameras. But then in his mind clicked something as he looked at Itami who gazed in the city.

' _Seems like we are going to visit her again._ ' he thought.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

"HAHAHAHA! HAVE YOU SEEN HER FACE?" Eto was rolling on the ground and laughing her ass off about that diet member Mizuki. The Aogiri members had seen the broadcast with shock, empathy, a bit hunger and thanks to Rory with quite amusement. Hell even Tatara chuckled at her sharp tongue and it is scaring Ayato to no end. Because when Tatara is amused about something it can't be good.

The other members of Aogiri were talking about the Senate meeting.

"Have you seen this Tuka chick? If you ask me I would have loved to take a bite from her."

"And then such a figure. What do you think how she would look in regular clothes?"

"Like what? Tanktop and Jeans?"

"Hot."

"Definetly."

And this was just one of the topics they spoke about. Others planned to invade the special regions and others wanted to torture these guys until they would spill every secret they had with no resistence. Eto, Noro, Tatara and Ayato couldn't care less about this. When they would have a chance to overthrow the CCG at the 2nd ward they would have done so a long time ago. For now they had take cover from the failed attempt of Colchea.

"Well I will call the others. Let's see how far they are." Eto said as she walked away.

* * *

 _Location: ?_

A group of 4 dark clad people walked through the tunnels. They were part of the american secret service and had managed to cut the subway wires, but now they had to walk the enntire way back to their base. The fire at the Assembly Hall was a success as well as they had seen in the news. Unfortunately the JSDF wasn't there. Anyway, they had entered a lone shut down subway station. They were outside the 4rth ward. One of them wanted to turn around the corner and go to the surface as suddenly a blue and red tail impaled him through the chest and threw him against a wall, back in the station. The other three men looked in horror at the Aogiri member that now stepped arount the corner and pointed his kagune right at them.

"I guess 3 would do the trick as well. But they didn't say that we should bring them back unharmed." He said behind his mask. He snapped his fingers and four other Aogiri members surrounded the scared agents. The may had q-bullets, but that didn't meant anything. The Aogiri members activated their kagunes as weel. The pistols and rifles in the agent's Hands looked pathetic compared to the blue koukaku blades, scaly red rinkaku tendrils and a pair of dark red ukaku wings. The bikaku ghoul then snapped his fingers once again and the others engaged the scared humans.

* * *

 _Location: Anteiku_

The coffee shop closed and the calm returned to the now empty halls. Touka and Nishiki cleaned up the dishes as Koma and Irimi took care of the tables.

"Well that was something wasn't it?" Koma said, pointing at the turned off TV.

"Doesn't happen every day." Nishiki said.

"But that woman Mizuki just wanted to make the JSDF look bad." Irimi said.

"Yeah, but this Rory was pretty tough. Wouldn't have thought to be that old." Koma laughted. Yoshimura, Yomo and Hinami walked down to the others as Hinami quickly started to help.

"That's nice of you Hinami, but you don't need to." Touka said.

"But I want to help." Hinami said.

"Unfortunately Hitoshi wasn't there." Koma said. "Would've liked to see how he would have reacted to that."

"The 1rst and 2nd ward however are filled with a lot of RC detectors and doves. He probably would've been discovered if he would've entered the building." Yoshimura said. Touka looked a bit worried now, while Nishio looked in the web.

"Man that are a loot of discussions going on because of this people. The views of the video of the meeting is already in the millions and the number is still increasing. And the comments are not so bad as well." he said.

"Well let's hope Hitoshi is fine wherever he is right now." Yoshimura said. The staff nodded and finished their work with cleaning up. They then walked upstairs to go to their rooms. Touka got in her room as well and started to practice for her School. Her mind however always drifted back in the past, when Hitoshi, Ayato and herself were children. Hitoshi liked to scare the Kirishima siblings with bugs and birds. Sometimes he had thrown bread Crumbs at the road to attract the Attention of pidgeons to scare Touka. After that however she beat him up. Yes, a memory of a good old time.

But the past is the past and now Touka herself had to watch after Hinami and the others, so they could continue with their 'normal' life. And the first step to do so was to go to school and get a job. And for that she needed a big load of good grades. So she started to learn even more intensive then before.

"Stupid Sergeant Dumbass." she muttered as she wrote down her notes.

* * *

 _Location: Ginza_

"Achoooo!" Hitoshi sneezed.

"Bless you." Itami said.

"Thanks." replied the ghoul. ' _What the hell? Did I ate something wrong? No can't be. Maybe someone is talking behind my back about me._ ' he thought.

Hithoshi and the group had walked for about 15 minutes before they had reached a small house at the Ginza district. Hitoshi tried his best to look normal, but he still looked around if there would be a investigator or a detector or anything else that could somehow tell the CCG that he was here. The first 4 wards were dominated by the CCG and that meant that it was basically suicide to enter them. And here he stood with 3 other members of the JSDF, two nobles, a magician Girl, a demigoddess and an introverted elf at one of the most secured wards in tokyo. He had walked the way here a few times now and knew where the detectors for abnormal RC levels were, but the CCG had the annoying habit to move them around. Luckily they had not encountered anything like that.

They arrived at a familiar door and the 2 otakus weren't suprised to see the light of a PC still burning. Itami had bought something to eat for the group since they had nothing today. Well for the ghoul it was a disgusting stench, but humans and animals seemed to like it. Itami then grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Does Itami live here?" Akira asked.

"Something like that." replied Hitoshi.

Itami then opened a door. "At least turn up a heater. It's cold in here." he complained as he put the back with the warm fast Food down.

"F-Food." a woman with glasses and short brown hair crawled like a toddler to Itami and put her head in the basket. "Ah. So warm." she murmured.

"Guys come in." Itami called the group in but only Hitoshi walked in.

"Lieutenant. Who is that?" Akira asked as he and the rest peeked around the Corner of the door.

"Oh that's... my ex-wife." Itami said.

"Ex?" Shino asked.

"Wife?" Akira finished shocked.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!" said all of them (minus Itami and Hitoshi) as Risa looked at the visitors as she drooled over the corner of her mouth..

' _Oh man this is going to be a very long night._ ' Hitoshi thought.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger. Phew, it took a long time to write this all and rewrite this and etc., but yeah. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe I got your interest peaked for the next chapters. Tell me your opinions in the reviews. So our friends are now back in Tokyo and just met Risa. We are slowly coming to the end of Root A and the first season of Gate. I'm wondering how I will write the next chapters, because there is not much time left and the situation is a bit tense. I'm also excited to see how the Tokyo Ghoul: RE anime is going to be, because all we got yet is that sneak peek. Also I'm working on intros and maybe outros for my stories. Once it's finished I will upload it to the end of an upcoming chapter.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you again when** **the next chapter comes out. Till then take care and have a nice day.**

 **Don Orbit, over and out.**


	10. Chapter 10

Gate - and so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 9: Welcome back to this twisted world

* * *

"And that's why we're here." Hitoshi finished his explanation to Risa as she looked at her computer writing her doujinshis. The group of JSDF soldiers and Special Region citizen and royalists had made itself comfortable in her room and everyone had different reactions to the otakus house. Bozes and Pina looked at Risa's doujinshi collection, while Leilei looked astonished by the sheer number of books like the two nobles. She, Rory and Tuka then investigated a video game controller. Itami and Tomita talked with each other. Rory looked frightened for some reason. Shino sat on the floor and had a bump on her head, while she glared at Hitoshi who looked out the window. He could feel her glare burrowing in his side. And he knew why she glared at him, unfortunetaly.

* * *

 _Earlier that night_

 _"Eh?! Somebody is crazy enough to marry the captain?" Shino exclaimed after she heard that some woman actually was married with Itami._

 _"Who are you calling crazy?" Replied Risa angry._

 _"You, that's who..." Shino said as Hitoshi gave her a disapproving look._

 _"Be nice to Risa, unless you want to sleep outside. After all she's our host tonight and if she wants me to I'll throw you out." he said in a warning tone. He had adopted the death glare Touka had given him countless times before, which much to Itami's suprise shut the shorter woman immediately up. Hitoshi then turned to the former otaku couple. "Hey Risa. Has been a while hasn't it?" he waved at her._

 _"Oh hey Hitoshi. How are you? Still no girlfriend?" she said, the last part parroting his teasing voice. Hitoshi however shrugged it off. She had tried that in the past several times but with the time he became resistant to those questions._

 _"You know I'm not much around girls in general. And now that I was in the Special Region the whole time makes it much more unluckely. So the chance that I got a girlfriend in this time is pretty small, isn't it?." Hitoshi said._

 _"Oh really? I think you and that girl might look cute together." Risa said gesturing at Shino who blushed out of embarrassment. Hitoshi only gave an amused huffle._

 _"Do I have to remind you how the 2 of you acted when you were together?" Hitoshi said making Itami's and Risa's faces ablaze in a red color that the ghoul could clearly see in the dark of night. The whole group just looked in confusion at their leader's reaction. "Anyway could we come in? I didn't plan to sleep outside tonight." Hitoshi added.  
_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

Hitoshi knew Risa from Itami of course, well back then they were still married. He was a bit disappointed in Itami as he said that they divorced, but let it slide. Back then it was even unlikely that he would even see an attractive girl. Much more unlikely was that he would talk to one and bring her to his ex. And now there were at least to of them. ' _Well can't helped unless I want to go the whole way back to Anteiku. And in the moment the doves are more active recently. Could be difficult to get back to Tokyo for sometime now._ ' Hitoshi thought. In his flat were still his quinques, he had from the doves he had killed. He liked his butcher knife though to dismember his victims though. If someone would find them he would be in deep shit. Originally Hitoshi didn't plan such a long time in the special region, but now it seemed like he would stay there for even longer. It was frustrating. However then he decided to turn away from the window and looked at the frightened form of Rory.

"Something the matter Rory?" he asked. Rory pointed at the loly dolls on Risa's shelf.

"Hardy is here too." she said quitely pointing at the dolls. Hitoshi now was confused as he looked at the dolls. They looked indeed like having crawled out a horror movie, but Hitoshi actually presumed that she would like them. Then however something in his brain clicked.

"Wait a sec. Didn't you said in the subway that HE would be bad news?" Hitoshi asked.

"Oh did I? Hardy is the goddess of the underworld and the ruler of hell. Don't you know that?" Rory said as Hitoshi shook his head.

"Rory, in this world demigods and gods in general only appear in legends and myths. Such people like you and Hardy don't exist in this world." he said. Rory's mood brightend in seconds.

"Really? The sole real demigoddess of this realm is me right now?" she said like a little girl, before she began to narrow her eyebrows. "Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well no one ever has seen such a person so no one knows that for sure. Also it was much more enjoyable to see your reaction in the subway. Oh how you clung to Itami it was prizeless." Hitoshi laughed. Rory pouted and stuck her tongue out as Hitoshi turned to Tomita and Itami and walked over to them.

"Were we being tailed?" asked Akira.

"If something happens without him then yes. If not then he was the cause..." said Itami. Behind him Hitoshi stood as a vein popped out his forehead.

* **BAM** *

And another chop was given that day. Hitoshi scowled at his friend.

"Seriously Itami, are you that stupid or are you just pretending to be so stupid? Oh no wait! We know each other for quite a long time now. So yeah, you ARE that stupid." he said.

"You two really never change, do you?" said Risa sweatdropped.

"Said the sloth of all doujinshi writers." Hitoshi shot back. "To answer your question Akira. Yeah we have been followed because of our guests here."

"We know that, but by who?" asked Itami as he got up again.

"America, Russia, China, North Korea, perhaps followers of the FSM... Who knows? The list goes on and on. Every nation would want a piece of this cake Itami." Hitoshi said. ' _And Aogiri and whatever ghoul has intel about the Special Region probably too._ ' he thought.

"Hey I don't want anything to happen here. Tomorrow's my deadline!" Risa said the last part irritated.

' _Then why are just finishing writing it now?_ ' thought Hitoshi. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. If someone comes to make trouble I'll just drive them off. YOu know how 'convincing' I can be." he said the last part with an innocent smile. Risa only laughed nervously.

' _He's scary when he's like that._ '

* * *

 _At the next morning_

"Okay! Today we are going to have fun!" Itami proclaimed in front of the group. Rory was not interested and looked elsewhere as the rest either stood or sat on the floor looking at Itami.

"Huh? We have bigger problems to deal with right now." said Shino gesturing to the TV which showed a report about the diet in the parlament.

"Listen." said Itami ignoring Shino. "My motto is eat, sleep, play. Life's the little things you do in between."

"And yet you're divorced, a complete slacker at work and we're currently hiding in a tiny apartment on the 2nd ward. Of your ex wife" Hitoshi said, making Itami sounding even more stupid. Itami shot his friend a glare before continuing.

"Anyway if the enemy knows where we are then everywhere is dangerous. Then we are safer around a lot of people, right?" Itami said.

"Let's go shopping. Shibuya, Harayuku." Risa exclaimed Holding up an envelop with money for her last doujinshi. "You guys need a lot of stuff, right?" she asked eager like a little child in a sweets shop. That confused even Itami and Hitoshi, who knew her for quite a while now.

' _Note to self: Once Risa has money again she will buy everything necesarry and even more unnecesarry things._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Well we are in Tokyo..." Shino said.

"And I'm going to Akihabara." Itami declared proudly, earning an 'Huh?' from Shino.

"Of course you would." Hitoshi said facepalming.

Itami then noted Bozes whispering something into Akira's ear.

"What about you?"

"Bozes wants to visit the library to reasearch this world's literature." he said. The 2 nobles looked away blushing madly. ' _Don't tell me they liked this yaoi stuff._ ' thought Hitoshi.

"So Risa is going shopping and you're going to the library, huh?" Itami said. "Okay today we will split up. At 14:00 we meet at Shinjuku Station and then we all go to the hot springs."

"Hooray!" exclaimed Risa, before she noted that Rory and Hitoshi didn't looked so happy.

"What about you two?" Itami asked.

"I'll kill time somehow, don't worry about me Itami." said Hitoshi. ' _But I need to go to the 8th ward to my apartment and to the 20th ward. After all I promised to come back._ ' he thought.

"I see, but is that really alright? Who knows who's after us and your face isn't unpopular." Itami said.

"Yours isn't either and yet you go alone, otaku Youji." Hitoshi shot back. Itami nodded at this.

"What about you Rory? You want to go shopping?" said Itami.

"I'm fine. This is my formal wear as a priestess. I'm not interested in other clothes." Rory said.

Later that day she would buy a white dress after she stood for a minute at the window to look at it in childish awe.

* * *

Location: ?

"GYAAHHH!" someone screamed before something made contact with the ground. The agents Aogiri took as prisoners were from the american secret service. Two of the three had already died but didn't told them anything useful.

"So I'm going to ask again. Where are the guests going today~?" Eto asked the last member in a sing-sang voice.

"We don't know they hadn't... GYAH!" the man screamed as another blade was stuck in his body. Already 3 other knifes were stuck in his limbs.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you~" Eto said.

"Maybe they really don't know anything." said Tatara, who watched the progress silently. Eto sighed in disappointment.

"What a waste of time. Alright then. You can have him than." Eto said as she ripped out the knifes. Then the man was devoured by a monstrous kagune with a gargantual mouth and 4 white teeth. Noro stepped out the shadows and looked at the other Aogiri executives.

"What are we going to do now?" Tatara asked. "It won't be easy to find them especially at the 2nd ward."

"I know that." Eto said. "But if we want some informations about the Gate and what lies beyond it we have 2 options. One: we storm the 2nd ward and try to overpower the CCG there to slip through the Gate." she said.

"That would result in a lot of casualities. We might not be able to recover from that and those who are in the Special Region would be trapped with no way out or to communicate with us. Meaning that these ghouls would be all alone in the Special Region." Tatara said. Noro simply stood at the sidelines watching his colleagues talk.

"Well that would be something most ghouls would dream off, right? A whole world with food to eat all for themselves and no way that it could fight back. Basically what Aogiri tries to do with Earth." Eto said in her childish voice.

"Except for the JSDF being there as well." Tatara said. Eto spun around on her heel and turned to Tatara holding up two fingers. "That's why we go for option number 2. We get information from people that are involved with whatever happens there."

"So members of the JSDF and the emissaries from the Special Region." Tatara said. Eto shook her head.

"You are forgetting a group of people in our reach and who are speaking japanese already." she said. A wicked smile formed on her face. "I'm talking about the prisoners from the Ginza Incident."

* * *

 _Location: 8th ward_

Hitoshi walked through the streets as he made his way back to his apartment. However when he saw the door he saw something suspicious. Someone must have tried to break the door open. Hitoshi stepped carefully in the flat, trying to make no sound. However when he turned on the light everything was fine. The shelves with books and clothes stood were Hitoshi had left them. Plants in the pots on the window sill had dried up because they were not watered in a Long time. The kitchen he never needed, except the coffee maker was unharmed. The bed was made and nothing seemed out of place.

' _Perhaps someone tried to break in and failed._ ' Hitoshi thought when he took off his shoes and walked into the Apartment. Still he scanned every place of the Apartment for anything unusual, still he found nothing. Sighing to himself he went to the bed. He pushed the bed away, revealing a little door. Hitoshi hesitated, before opening it.

Inside was a small suitcase. As he opened it, a pair of quinque greeted the ghoul. It was a pair of koukaku daggers, about as long as his butcher knife. They were straight and divided in plates, which shone in a brilliant green color like jade with a few red veins over them. It were he quinques of the investigators he had killed before he joined the JSDF. The memory was still as blurry as on the day it happened.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Hitoshi was on his way back from the 19th ward, where he had taken care of some suicidal's corpse. It really was a shame that people killed themselves like this, but it was the best option to go and kill people. He wore a hoddie because it had been rather rainy lately so he wore it for the case that it could start to rain. The sky was filled with gray clouds already like someonw had dropped a fluffy dirty blanket over the city of Tokyo. If it wouldn't rain now it would definately at night time._

 _As he wandered through the city he didn't notice that he was followed by a group of people. Then in the next moment he was violently pushed into an alley. Pain burned through his body as he looked at his waist. It was cut and was bleeding, however it would only be for a moment. He then looked at his attackers just as he noticed the ukaku shards flying towards him. He managed to jump back in the last moment before he would have been turned into swiss cheese. There were 4 of them. All with suitcases and white cloaks, save for two who had brought out their assault rifle like quinque and an axe like quinque that was partly stained with blood. His blood to be accurate. Hitoshi knew very well what these guys were. Doves._

 _"What a weakling. And here I thought our job would be a bit more interesting." one of them said as the other 3 agreed and began to taunt him._

 _As they made their remarks on how weak he was, Hitoshi tried to find a way to escape. But there was none. He was at a dead end. Then he saw how one of the investigators charged at him with a large sword like quinque. Hitoshi dodged him, but then a shard was plunged into his chest. Ignoring the pain, Hitoshi released his kagune and jumped towards the gunner of the group, but an axe wielding investigator and one with a katana, covered their comerade. It felt like Hitoshi had jumped into a shredder. He was cut multiple time across the chest and kicked to the ground again._

 _"Well that was easy." Hitoshi heard one of the doves say. He was ready to say goodbye as he heard something from the investigators-_

 _"Hey do you think this piece of trash had a good looking mom?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well if it had been a girl we now at least had a use for the corpse." Hitoshi wanted to blink suprised at this statement. Who was this guy? A former murderer/rapist from the nearest sanatorium? The CCG was definately scratching the bottom of the barrel._

 _"Dude eh." At least that was something he could agree with. "Doing it with a corpse that's disgusting." Wait what? "Do it at least when you pulled out her teeth and cut of her limbs that's safe._

 _"Hey if he still lives we might be able to find some." A third now said as he heard the footsteps coming closer. Hitoshi's mind raced with a million miles per hour through his head as his brain just registered everthing these doves said. It made him ill. It made him furious. He pushed his upper body up with his hands before standing on his wobling feet. "Oh look he still stands. Well how about you talk and we make this quick, okay?" an investigator said. Hitoshi whipped his head around looking like a feral animal at the investigators. In his mind only one Thing resonated in his head like a Mantra._

 _' **KiLL thEm AlL!** '_

 _And then all he saw was red._

 _In the next moment he remembered the investigators were laying on the ground. Their bodies mutilated like something had torn through them with vicious precision. He shook in Horror as he looked at his blood stained Hands. And yet he couldn't help, but smile like a predator. This sinister smile that he didn't want to have on his face. Quickly the glee was gone and replaced with Horror. He had to get out of here. Had to tell the manager and the others what had happened. But then the others would be in danger as well._

 _"W-what... am I s-s-suppossed... to d-do?" he mumbled in a broken voice. He then saw at his feet the 2 daggers. Unlike the other quinques that were laying around, These were untouched and still intact. With hesitation he picked them up and left the alley._

* * *

Hitoshi then thought about of Ayato's and Touka's kagune and their owners. He just hoped both of them were alright, but knowing Ayato he's probably causing trouble with Aogiri. Touka was different to say at least. She wasn't holding back in battle and sometimes could be as reckless as her little brother. But she was strong, a fact that calmed Hitoshi's mind. He took the quinques and put them into his back pack. He had a pair of sheaths for them, made by a ghoul he knew from the black market. It was uncommon that ghouls sold the quinques of killed investigators or that someone wanted to buy a quinque as an safety ensurance. And some people and ghouls had the money to do so, however most ghouls relied on their own kagune because they could regenerate it and move it better then a weapon. After he was done he put some more stuff in the backpack like books and clothes. And of course his mask with the butcher knife. No one knows when one needs a mask to stay hidden in plain view and when to kill him without bringing out a several metre long barbed tail. Well that at least was what he thought Touka and Uta tried to say, but he knew it was because of the doves.

Hitoshi stood up again and went to the door, before looking back at the apartment. He might never return to it anymore. Hitoshi sighed as he got the backpack and put his shoes back on. "But first I got to visit someone." he said to himself, before he left his little apartment at the 8th ward.

* * *

 _Later_

 _Location: 20th ward, Anteiku_

After a long time of more then a month, Hitoshi was finally back at the 20th ward. He looked up to the coffee shop he used to call his home for so long. He had many good and bad memories to this place, but most impotantly it was the home of his Family, the only ghouls that had ever bothered to care about him. He walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Welcome..." Koma said, but stopped as he looked at the door and saw Hitoshi enter. He wasn't the only one who looked at him. There were rarely costumers at this time so the only ones that were present were Koma, Irimiand Nishiki were behind the counter as well

"Hi." Hitoshi said with a smile.

"Oh welcome back little brother." Koma said as he walked over and trapped Hitoshi in a bear (or devil ape) hug.

"Can't...breathe..." Hitoshi wheezed out. Koma eventually let go of him making him almost fall to the floor. Koma and Irimi laughed at this. Hitoshi couldn't help but smile. "I'm home."

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

Hitoshi got a cup of coffee as the other staff members asked numerous questions about the Special Region. If it was someone else or someone else would be around he would have said it's top secret, but he wouldn't lie to his family, not after he had not seen them for so long. Yoshimura came down as well when Irimi told him that Hitoshi was back.

"So you were attacked a few times and got even the chance to eat something without anyone noticing it. I guess that's good." Koma said.

"Only for now. After the visit of this princess she might want to start peace talks and truce between both forces. You should have seen her face when we came through the Gate." Hitoshi said. The staff members nodded.

"Must be a lot to take in when you grow up at a medieval place." Yoshimura said.

"Well my congrats on teaching these guys a lesson. Hope they know now to not mess with us." Nishiki said.

"Thanks Nishio." Hitoshi said to the blonde haired ghoul. "But I'm afraid that we didn't." Now the staff looked confused, with the exception of Yoshimura.

"What do you mean? They lost already a few times without doing any damage. Normally people give up then." Nishiki said.

"Yeah, but these people are afraid. They are afraid of us, because we are so strong and you should know how things were back here during the medieval age." Hitoshi said. "They have different beliefes and morals then we have. Hell I think those girls thought we would take them in as sex slaves." Nishiki nodded in understanding.

"So anything else we should know about?" Irimi asked. Hitoshi shrugged while smiling. The Anteiku staff only looked at him,waiting for him to say something, but then however someone went down the stairs.

"Come on onee-chan." Hinami said to someone.

"What's going on Hinami? I have to study. Is stupid Nishiki not helping you again?" they heard Touka's voice. She went downstairs in her working attire as she was guided by Hinami. It was like a child dragging it's parent around a park or a Shopping mall. Touka glanced around the others when her eyes widened in suprise as she spotted Hitoshi, who smiled and waved at her.

"Hey little sister. Long time no see." he said. Touka then went back to her normal personality like every day. Emotional as an iceberg.

"What do you want here, stupid Hitoshi?" she said with a glare.

"Let's see. Coffee. "Hitoshi holds up his mug of coffee. "Check. Company." he Looks at the others around him. "Check. Everything that is missing now would be a list of all guys that have asked for your number, so I can beat them up later." he teased. Touka blushed madly at this. She walked up to him and tried to punch him, but he leaned out of the way. He then pulled her into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Stupid Hitoshi let go." Touka said more aggressive then meant. Nishiki leaned over to Enji and Irimi.

"Are those two...?" Nishiki asked. Hitoshi then released Touka, who now kicking him right in the crotch for embarrassing her like this. The blonde ghoul fell on the ground with streams of tears Streaming out his eyes in an almost comical manner.

"I don't think so. They grew up together, so I guess it's more a sibling realtionship." Koma said loud enough for both youths to hear.

"Way to ruin the moment Koma." Hitoshi said giving his 'older brother' a look as he stood up again. ' _Remember to never get on Touka's bad side again. She will destroy me._ ' he thought as Koma just rubbed the back of his head, while smiling sheepish.

"It's good that you are here again Hitoshi. But I must ask." Yoshimura said, his voice didn't raise in volume, but he sounded more serious. "how do you plan to go on now?" Hitoshi took a sip of his coffee and sat back down. He put his chin on top of his Hands as he thought about it.

"Honestly I have no idea. With peace talks the battle between both fronts will slow down if not completely stop for some time. That being said it will get difficult to get my hands on meat without the JSDF noticing it. Also it would be suspicous if I would leave the JSDF now. If I was really to leave them I would have to wait some time for that." Hitoshi explained. "I guess I'll lay low again and strike down some enemy soldiers or bandits when given the opportunity."

Everyone understood that, though they knew that wasn't an easy task.

"Hey don't be so glum Touka. I'm sure that Mori here can handle it." Koma said putting a hand on her shoulder. Touka only gave a 'tch' at this and looked away. Hitoshi then turned to Hinami.

"Hinami." he said. The youngest ghoul looked at him. "Here I got you something." he said as he pulled out a little box just as Hinami took it and wanted to open it, Hitoshi put his Hand over hers to stop her. "You maybe want to open it in your room. Touka might get jealous." he said with a wink. Touka shot the older ghoul a glare for that.

"What's that supposed to mean shitty Mori?" she said with her death aura around her. Hitoshi put up his Hands in a surrendering manner.

"On the other hand she's still my little sister with a temper, so it might be okay if you show her." he said. Just before he ducked to prevent Touka's foot to slam into his temple.

"Who has a temper here huh?" Touka said. The rest of the Anteiku just watched their waitress trying to land a blow on Mori.

"Almost feels like back then doesn't it manager?" Irimi said. Yoshimura had a faint smile on his lips.

"Yes almost. Only that Touka is now going to school and Mori became a soldier." he said.

"Well and that he went to another world full with fantasy creatures." said Nishio.

"I think that would be interesting to go there." Hinami said. The others looked at her for a second, but then just smiled.

"Yes that would be interesting." Koma said. "Say what's in that box. Maybe Touka stops when she gets to see it." Touka and Mori stopped at that looked at Koma and then to Hinami, who then opened the box. She grabbed the dragon scale with the cord and Held it up.

"Oh it's so pretty." Hinami said.

"Yup. A scale of one of these smaller dragons you guys have already seen. They have a lot with you in common you know Touka. They are blue and dangerous and fly and shot something at you. Basically they are a bigger and reptilian version of you..." Hitoshi said only to be hit in the stomach by Touka. Hitoshi landed on his knees as he took a deep breath and looked up Touka towered over him with her death aura surrounding her.

"What did you just say?" she said. Koma, Irimi and Nishio sweatdropped at this.

' _They didn't change one bit._ ' thought Irimi, Koma and Yoshimura. Just then Hitoshi got up again.

"Well it's good that everything seems to be fine here. I hope I can come back here when I'm back in Tokyo." he said.

"You're leaving already?" Hinami said a bit sad.

"Don't worry Hinami. I'll come back again to see you guys around." Hitoshi said.

"Hitoshi could we talk for a second?" Touka suddenly said. "Alone." she added. Hitoshi nodded as he saw the seriousness in her eyes. He looked over to Yoshimura who nodded. Hitoshi turned back to Touka as she lead him to the storage room in the Basement.

It was a plain room made of concrete and if Hitoshi recalled it right it was connected to an abandoned subway line. He had trained back here with Yomo and learned how to use his kagune right. Hitoshi stood across from Touka, who only looked at him back. After a Moment of silence he broke the ice.

"Okay Touka what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Do you really think that you will be fine out there? With all of the JSDF watching you all the time? That they won't notice what you are?" Touka's voice rose as she looked at him like he had killed Ayato. Of course he didn't and couldn't even if he wanted to. When Anteiku gave him a home, the Kirishima siblings became his own little siblings. He couldn't hurt them. He just couldn't bring him to it. "You are one damn idiot if you think everything will be fine out there! Especially when you have nothing you can eat!" she now shouted at him.

"Touka. You know that I don't kill for pleasure or something like that and I have survived a long time on my own after I left you guys. Something I regret even tofay. I'll eat what I can get. I just don't want to kill innocent People out of hunger." Hitoshi said. Touka's gaze turned into a hateful one as he said that he regretted leaving them behind.

"That's far too risky!" Touka said. "Until now you have survived because they fought one another, but what if there are no bandits or soldiers? What are you going to eat then?" she said. "Your comrades in the JSDF? The citizen of that Empire? You stuppid asshole don't even know what you are going to get yourself into!" she shouted as she dashed towards him and tried to kick him. Hitoshi brought his arm up, but the impact was still powerful, because Hitoshi lacked fighting spirit. He didn't want to hurt her even more than he already did with his actions in the past. "And what is it with this stupid 'I don't want to kill people', huh?!" Touka continued her assault, while Hitoshi was pushed away further and further. "Do you really think of yourself as a pacifist now? Or as a soldier?" Touka then threw a punch at Hitoshi, but he leaned out of the way. In that moment he closed in and pulled Touka into hug. Touka's body froze at the sudden hug.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I chose this path to protect you and the others. That's what soldiers are actually meant to do. To protect their people. And as far as I know you are a japanese civilian. It's my job to look after you. As a soldier and your brother. So don't worry about your big brother okay?" Hitoshi said as he hugged her tighter. Touka still stood there as tears shot into her eyes.

"Idiot." she mumbled while hitting him with her fists on the back. Hitoshi let out an amused huffle at this.

"I know you love me. I love you too." he said. On Touka's face formed a faint blush. Hitoshi then wanted to leave when Touka suddenly hugged him back. He looked stupified at his younger sister.

"Just...come back okay?" Touka said, looking anywhere but Hitoshi's face. He smiled at her and put a hand on top of her head, ruffling her hair.

"Sure." he smiled at her, before they broke apart and left the cellar. Shortly after Hitoshi left the Anteiku. Little did he knew that this was his last visit at the coffee shop called Anteiku.

* * *

 _Location: Shinjuku, 14:00_

Hitoshi had arrived at the Shinjuku station back at the 4th ward. Hitoshi still was uncomfortable around the wards dominated by the CCG. He would either go into the hell hole of Aogiri tree. That at least meant to die and not to be used as a material for some kind of quinque in the aftermath. As he of them arrived no one else was there, but with the time the other team members and guest from the Special Region came. Rory, Tuka, Leilei, Shino and Risa were carrying a lot of shopping bags.

' _What have they bought? The shopping mall?_ ' thought Hitoshi sweatdropping.

The next one was Itami. To Hitoshi's suprise he had nothing with him.

' _Now that's weird. He didn't got to buy anything in Ginza and now he was given the chance and bought nothing at all? Wow the manga industry must really have lost a lot of it's quality._ '

Then Bozes, Pina and Akira came, but they all looked like they were depressed enough to commit suicide.

"What's wrong Tomita?" Itami asked.

"As Bozes and Pina asked to search for art we went for roman architecture and paintings, but what they meant was something totally different." Akira said.

' _So we do have two new otakus in our lines._ ' Hitoshi thought sweatdropping.

"Well then let's go to the hot springs." Itami said as he punched the air.

"Yes!" said the girls minus Shino, Bozes and Pina. "Yes..." said Akira in a glum tone. Hitoshi just looked at the scene like he wasn't part of the Group, not wanting anyone to think he has something to do with his overly childish friend Itami. The train arrived and the Group boarded it. Just as he entered the train, Hitoshi had the nagging feeling of being watched by someone like someone trying to drill a hole in the back of his skull by staring at him. He looked around the train station, searching for anyone reacting or acting unusual. Nothing happened.

"Oi you coming or not?" Itami said. Hitoshi turned around again, but gave the station another glance as the train drove out to Hakone.

Neither he nor the other members of the group noticed that a group of men with suitcases in the station had watched them.

* * *

 _Later that evening_

 _Location: Hakone, Sankai Roukaku_

Hitoshi sighed as he finally leaned back in the water of the hot spring. He, Akira and Itami were alone in the men section of the springs while the girls where on their side. Hitoshi immediately shook the thought about them out of his head. The last thing he needed was to think about the girls in their bath. Tomorrow he and the others would go back. Though he didn't felt very comfortable with having Tomita and Itami sitting not so far away from him in the hot spring. Hitoshi remembered the old days when he had younger and simply bathed with his kagune out. It wasn't that much different, but the warm steaming water was inviting to simply let his kagune slip out and spread his three tails like the tentacles of a squid to feel the warmth of the water over their surface. Still he couldn't do that with the other two soldiers around. Also the JSDF was basically observing this place like a high security prison. His mind travelled back to the coffee shop. It was a shame. He would have loved to stay longer at Anteiku with Touka, Yomo, Irimi, Koma and Yoshimura again, but at least he knew she was still alive. That was what mattered in the first place.

"We are all alone in here." said Itami relaxed pulling out Hitoshi from his pleasant memories.

"Mhmm" Hitoshi nodded in agreement, but then noted how that statement from Itami just sounded.

"Yes." replied Akira. His eyes widened as he realized Itami's tone as well. "I like women!" Akira exclaimed in an almost panicked voice, causing Hitoshi to chuckle.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" said Itami, but then Hitoshi pushed him under water, trying to drown him once again.

"Run Akira! I'll keep him in bay." Hitoshi said, while holding Itami down.

"BRRRGGHH!" Itami tried to form words as he was almost drowned in the bath. Despite being the youngest one of them he easily had the highest physical strength thanks to being a ghoul. Hell even a 14 year old ghoul child could easily kill Itami. Oh how clueless he was of his own weakness. Hitoshi let go of his superior, making him resurface and cough water out of his lungs.

"Oi what was that for!" Itami said.

"Going to Akihabara and not bringing any manga with you." Hitoshi said, before he smiled and leaned back again. "But that doesn't matter right now. Right now we can kick back and relax." Hitoshi said as the other 2 men did the same. There was a Moment of complete silence between them as Itami broke it again.

"This is a bit boring, don't you think?" he asked. Hitoshi nodded slightly.

"Yeah. But what could we talk about that could lift up the mood except the fact that Tomita has a crush on Bozes?" The ghoul said. Tomita almost jumped up as his entire Body tensed up while Itami looked shocked between his 2 comrades.

"EH?! How would you know?" Itami asked.

"It's painfully obvious, but apparantly you watched so much anime that you became like multiple main characters too dense to realize that a girl has a crush on you or someone else close to you even when it's happening right in front of your eyes." Hitoshi deadpanned, while Tomita turned scarlet and submerged until only his head from the nose upwards were over the water. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. However..." Hitoshi said looking at Itami with a far too innocent smile. The older man immediately froze, despite being in such warm water. Just as Itami back away from the ghoul who was coming cloer to him, he hit the wall with his back, making stop and trapping him. "you tell anyone and I mean ANYONE and I'll make you wish that would be cleaning the restrooms again." Hitoshi said.

"H-hai!" Itami said. Tomita ony looked sweatdropping at his captain as he was brought into submission by not only a soldier of a lower rank but also of much lower age.

The JSDF knew that not far from them a whole squad of japanese secret service agents was watching them, but they were not the only ones. The american, the russian and the chinese secret services had the exact same idea: kidnap those guests from the Special Region gather informations and then bring them back. However humans were not the only ones.

* * *

 _Later in the forest around the spa_

A group of men moved closer to the hot springs. They all had suitcases with them, but they were just in casual clothing. These people were no investigators, they were normal civilians like everyone else on a street. They had planned to take revenge on the ghouls and they would hunt down the ghouls around this place. Their leader however directed them to one specific place like he knew that a ghoul would be there. Then however something unexpected happened. They found a Group of heavy armed People with apparantly russian origin fighting a squad of japanese soldiers. While the fire went on the group hidbehind the trees in the distance to not be involved in their fight.

"Shit what now?" one of the men asked the leader who observed the situation. This was of course not planned. The idea was simple. In, kill the bastard they had tracked down and out. There was never the case of other humans. As the battle was over a Group of russians moved towards the hot springs while 2 men left behind.

"Simple we will change positions. Go to the east side. Go go!" the leader said and his fellow hunters followed his orders without a question. As they were gone the leader came out the hideout and walked to the russians. The russian mercenaries were suprised by the appearance of a civilian but aimed their rifles at the man.

"Hold right their!" one of them said in a broken japanese. The leader however smirked as he opened his suitcase. That caught the mercenaries off guard before they could only scream as they died a painful death.

"Nothing will stop me right now from getting you." the leader said to himself as he went after his colleagues.

* * *

 _Location: JSDF HQ_

Taro Kano was worried. His friend Itami was in the middle of an attack of Special Forces of the americans and apparantly another two as well. And now he had been called by the prime Minister that they were forced to not attack them anymore, because the american president set something up. It was much to his disagreement, but he had ordered the troops to pull away. Now Itami and his friends were on their own.

But then the cameras seemed to have malfunctions before totally being cut off.

"What is going on?" Taro asked.

"Sir all camera systems are down. We have lost all connection to the teams." a woman on a desk said. Taro slammed his fist on the table.

"DAMMIT!" He spat. ' _Itami, please stay safe._ ' he thought as he stood up from his seat now that the operation to protect the guests of the special Region had failed.

* * *

 _Location: In the spa_

Hitoshi perked up. Just a second ago he picked up a familiar scent. Blood, human blood to be exact. He turned towards the window as he looked outside trying to see anything, but it simply was to dark. The scent however was clearly blood and something else. It was familiar, but he couldn't really put a finger on. It was familiar, but then again totally alien. He decided to investiage this.

"I don't wanna leave. I want to stay here forever." said Itami rolling on the ground like a little child.

'Yup as pathetic as always.' Hitoshi sweatdropped at the picture of his friend rolling around. Sure he had acted embarrassing earlier on for example manga sales, but this was even a new low for him, especially since he knew it was only for a couple of days. "Hey guys I'm feeling a bit off. I'll go for a walk for some fresh air. So don't mind me okay?" Hitoshi said as he walked out the building. Seconds later he heard how a drunk Rory and Kurabayashi dragged Tomita and Itami away in their room. ' _God have mercy with their souls, because these women certainly won't._ ' he thought, hoping that the demigoddess and the lieutenant first class won't be going so hard on them. Knowing their physical strength a Little at least in Rory's case Itami might wake up with a broken hip tomorrow. He then walked to the main hall were their casual clothes and belongings were. In the backpack of Hitoshi were also his mask and cloak. He stripped of the kimono of the hot springs hotel and put on his usual clothes, cloak and mask. He then went outside and looked around.

"Where is it?" he said as he scanned the forest in the night. Then he smelled it again. Quickly he leaped into the tree line and disappeared.

* * *

 _About half an hour later_

Hitoshi had followed the scent for half an hour now and had arrived in a tree of a clearing after running targetless through the woods. It was obvious that it was a trap but in this situation he couldn't let anyone threat the people in the hotel especially his friends. He jumped down the tree and walked calmly in the plain view. His steel colored visor mask and the gas mask gave him a familiar feeling and they were much better than this one mask that looked like the face of a monster from an anime he had got on a sale a year ago. (Sachiel from Evangelion) He swore that when Uta had randomly seen that mask he almost had jumped Hitoshi's throat. Yes, Uta was a bit creepy, but a nice guy, still he could be a bit... sensitive about when someone bought a mask at his store and he later saw them wearing another one. After a while he then arrived the ledge of a deep graben. In the sky the Clouds shielded the earth from the moonlight so it looked like a pitch black hole. Still the smell came from down there.

"Here it is, but..." Hitoshi mumbled as the clouds seemed to have floated further away, makking the light of the moon finally descend with it's full intensity to the earth. Slowly the shadow crept away and revealed earth, roots of trees and finally the bottom of this pit. Hitoshi gasped quitely as he looked down. "What the hell is this?" he said after he swallowed the Lumb in his throat.

The sight was as disturbing as it could ever be even for a ghoul. Multiple people laid mutilated on the ground. Their eyes wide in shock and their throats wide open into soundless screams of terror. Limbs had been cut off and ribcages were opened like the shells of lobsters, making the internal organs visible. Whoever had done this must have fought like an animal and gutted them like one afterwards. This made even the ghoul instead of hungr just digusted and sick. Then Hitoshi looked at their clothes. Dark plain clothes with... Holsters for pistols? Now something in his mind clicked. Those weren't some unfortunate campers. These were full fledged mercenaries and yet they looked like a feral bear had torn them into shreds. However that only gave the ghoul more to think about it.

' _Why would someone do this. It looks like the pile was brought here for a reason. What could they try to accomplish with this?_ ' He thought about it for another moment until he noticed it. There were not traps at all in the area. No cameras, nothing at all. There was only one reason why someone would pile up corpses here then. ' _Distraction, but why?_ ' "Oh no!" Hitoshi exclaimed as he realized the target of this.

Himself. Whoever had done this knew of his true nature and had piled up the corpses to lure him away from the others. But instead of using this opportunity to strike him down, the one who had down this must have another real target. The team. Hitoshi quickly dashed back to the inn as he hoped that he would not be too late. Because when someone goes this far to accomplish their Goals that they already do something like this, then this person must have no regret to kill bystanders. And most likely, given the fact that These People had no guns anymore, their murderers were now armed.

* * *

 _About 20 minutes later, back at the spa_

Just as Itami was about to experience reverse rape by the loli goddess his handy rang. Startled by the sudden sound and vibration Rory had to release her almost bedding partner for this night.

"Hello?" Itami asked.

"Itami, get the hell out of there!" Taro shouted over the phone waking up the others.

"Taro what do you mean?" Just in that Moment the mercenaries entered the courtyard. When they saw the People from the other nations one of them immediately started to fire. This one shot resulted in a full fledged fight between the mercenaries Shooting and killing one another. Itami who was the closest to Rory had grabbed her and laid her on the floor to avoid the gun shots. The other members of the JSDF did the same, Holding down Lelei, Tuka, Bozes, Pina and Risa.

Just then another group interferred in the fight. Bullets rained down the mercenaries from all sides around the outdoor area of the spa from the bushes of the forest.

"What the-UAH!" someone cried out as a hail storm of bullets had left the person's chest with holes like swiss cheese.

"What the hell is going on there?" someone yelled over a radio.

"Contact with multiple unknown enemy forces! We need to retreat!" the mercenary with the radio yelled as his team tried to take cover behind big stones that had been put there as decoration. However somehow even then bullets seemed to come from all sides and tear through the mercenaries like through paper. In Panic they shot blindly into the forest. The enemy had stopped firing at this and somewhere a painful cry was able to be heard. However the joy was shortlifed when the hailstorm of bullets rained down on them again. Seeing that the fight was lost the mercenaries tried to flee but with precise shots they were brought down as well. Not a single one had been able to leave this Hotel.

The courtyard looked like a bomb had exploded in it. Furniture was thrown around and destroyed, the walls of the buildings looked like they had been part of a shooting field set up and the courtyard was now littered with the corpses of dead men. Their blood stained the grass of the lawn, the stones of the paths and the water of the pond, where a dead koi was floating on it's side on top of the surface. It had taken less than 15 minutes of constant gunfire to turn the once well organised set up of the Hotel into a battlefield like this.

Meanwhile in the sleeping room, the JSDF soldiers had readied their weapons and peered out one of the destroyed windows. Leilei, Tuka, Rory, Risa, Pina and Bozes had been brought to the back of the room to prevent them to get hurt, though Rory might needed a new kimono since the killing outside had increased her arousal in that timespan from 0 to 100 in no time.

Then a group of men in dark clothes came out the forest. They all had suitcases and guns, however holstered. All of them had pulled the Hood of their jackets over their head, making it impossible to see their faces, though one could tell that all of them were men.

"Captain?" Tomita asked Itami.

"I know we won't stand a chance against those guys." Itami mumbled as he tried out to make a plan to escape. They could run through the back door thought that might not be a good idea right now, not only given the fact that all of them had rather light clothing and it was cold outside. Then one of them walked towards the dorm where they were staying at.

"It's alright, you can come out now. The danger is over." he said. The JSDF members didn't even moved a muscle at this. "I see then. We only came here as we heard of a ghoul that was supposed to be here when we saw this spa. Perhaps it could have used it as a hideout." the man said.

"A ghoul? Here?" Shino asked.

"The general had said nothing about this." Tomita replied.

"Yeah, but they all have those suitcases." Itami pointed out. "Maybe they are from the CCG. Tomita, Kurabayashi get the guests out of here and go. I'll look if I can talk with them." he said. He stood up and walked out to the courtyard.

"Oh if it isn't the famous Itami Youji." One of the men said.

"I don't think my name is that famous." Itami said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nonsense. After what happened in Ginza all of Japan knows your name. And that of your coworker Mori." the man said as he extended his hand for a shake. "Investigator Shinji Ota. It's an honor to meet you." the man said. Itami did shake his Hand, but he couldn't shake off the Feeling of something being off.

"Mister Ota, you said that a ghoul was reported near this area. Why was the JSDF not informed about it?" he asked.

"Perhaps they forgot about it. The CCG is already busy with those damn ghouls lately. However as an investigator I need your group to come out for questions." Shinji said.

"Ah, they might be a bit shaken from the gunfire..."

"Mister Itami, I've been part of the CCG a Long time and I've spoken to the victims of ghoul attacks already many times. What your guests have seen here is a joke to what those traumatized People have." Shinji said.

"Sir." One of the men said as two others escorted Itami's Group to him. "These people have tried to leave the Scene."

"Very good. Now then." Shinji said as he looked through the People. "These two are part of the JSDF, given the look in their eyes." he said as he passed Tomita and Kurabayashi. "And those three were at the diet. I must say miss Mercury you gave a few People quite an heart attack by what you said." he commented as his eyes fell on Bozes, Pina and Risa. "Well what do we have here?"

"Uhm... mister Ota. These two are also from the Special Region but were Chosen to not be brought to the diet." Itami said. Shinji gave him a look before looking at Risa.

"I see. And you are?"

"R-Risa is actually my ex wife." Itami replied.

"And why did you bring her here? Surely you are not llowed to bring any civilians with you." someone asked.

"W-well..." "SIR!" A man's voice cut Itami off as he ran up to Shinji. "This is the guest book of the spa. Apparantly Hitoshi Mori had come here as well but he wasn't with the Group."

"Well that's interesting. Well then, mister Itami..." Shinji smiled as one of his men knocked him to the ground with his rifle, making the others gasp n shock. "Where is that colleague of yours?"

"Captian!" Shino and Akira yelled as they tried to overpower the men, but they had their Hands at their rifles. As Rory wanted to get her halbet, she was stopped as a katana like quinque was pressed against her neck.

"No one moves!" one of the men yelled as they pointed their weapons at them.

"Cuff their Hands and that of this Little demigoddess as well." Shinji said and his men oblieged. Pina, Bozes and Tuka looked in shock as their friends were trapped. "I ask again, where is your colleague?" Shinji said.

"We don't know. He went for a walk an hour ago or so." Youji said. Tomita gave a firm nod.

"Well then we have a Problem. The four eyes." Shinji barked. Risa was lifted up by her neck and thrown to the ground as she trashed around to break free, however a diet mainly made of instant food and no Sport made her as weak as a child. "Now you have 5 seconds to tell me where your friend is or she gets even one head shorter than she already is." Shinji said.

"You bastard!" Itami yelled.

"Hohoho, Feelings for the ex-wife, huh?" Shinji said as he made his men draw their quinques. "You know what These are? That are the best weapons we ever had because they are made of a ghouls kagune. And it can cut much more down than just ghouls." Shinji said as his men approached Risa.

"5..."

"4..."

"STOP! We already told you we don't know where he is. I swear we have no idea!" Itami said. He panted as he had yelled so loud. Shinji looked at him and then gave his men a nod. They brought the JSDF members and Risa back to the others.

"It has been fun, Itami Youji, however I cannot let you tell the JSDF about this." Shinji said as he pulled out an assault rifle like quinque.

"Why are you doing this?" Tomita yelled as he finally lost his compusture.

"Well it's really simply mister Tomita. You are guilty in preventing the CCG to eliminate a ghoul and you helped it. Therefore you are now sentenced to death." the mad man grinned as he held up the quinque. Rory was about to break free as her limbs wer cut off by the men. Pinned to the ground with a sword in the chest, she wasn't able to stand up, even if she had her legs still attached to her.

Itami was about to say something, to question this man, but he knew deep down that it was for naught. He and his entire team would die here and there was nothing absoultely nothing he could do about it. The trigger was pulled before something craahed in the ground in front of him. The man jumped backwards to avoid being impaled. As Itami opened his eyes a large kagune tail had impaled the ground where the man had stood.

"Has you mother not told you to be nice to the other children when you are playing?" Itami heard someone say. He turned around and only saw the tail coming out the waist of a man standing on top of the roof of the spa. The red eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness of the night and right into someone's soul.

"A-a g-ghoul..." Itami stammered in primal fear.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Has been quite a while hasn't it. Look I actually wanted to upload all three new chapters of this Story at once, but I must confess that I lost my touch on this Story. I'll keep uploading chapters for this Story, but it will be much slower than it had been a year ago when I came up with this story's idea. I'm really sorry for this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back with the last rewritten chapter of my Gate/Tokyo Ghoul crossover. I know it has taken a lot time to write this, but it was worth it to at least finish this arc better than the original rushed version, which I wasn't content with.**

 **So light, camera, ACTION!**

* * *

Gate: And so a Neuntöter fought

Chapter 10: Confrontation after 2 years

* * *

Hitoshi was relieved that he had made it in time back to the inn, however this was it now. In front of the group were 6 people and one of them a former ghoul. The entire group now looked at the masked individual that had plunged it's tail in front of Itami. Hitoshi looked with his kagugan dead at the people as the crazy ex dove laughed.

"Finally showing yourself after such a long time, aren't you?" he laughed. Hitoshi remained silent as he jumped down the roof and landed between Itami and the extremists. Shino and Akira were far too shocked to so anything reasonable as Hitoshi turned to them.

"Get out of here while you still can. I'll cover your backs. And for christ sake girls, put some clothes on." He said calmly. He didn't knew if it was due the mask or anything, but the JSDF didn't seemed to recognise him. More importantly the girls seemed to have noticed their rather loose state of their clothes in that moment making Risa 'eep' in embarrassment. "What are you waiting for? GO!" Hitoshi shouted as Itami nodded and lead the guests away with Tomita and Shino. The fellow men of Shinji almost dashed after them as the ghoul was pointing his kagune at them. "One step closer and I rip you a new one."

"It's alright men. We came here for him after all. Shinji said as he drew his quinque. "Hello Neuntöter or should I say Hioshi Mori? Which name do you prefer?" he said with a sinister smile. Hitoshi immediately got into a slight croutch with his kagune ready to strike. The tension was thick in the air. Then Shinji pulled the trigger of his ukaku quinque. Hitoshi acted instinctly and jumped backwards on the roof of the building Itami and the others had slept in before running along the roof, dodging the ukaku shards. He jumped off the roof and was immediately attacked by one of Shinji's henchmen. The katana like quinque however proved itself as ineffective as the kagune had a bigger range and flexibility. The armored tail impaled the ground next to the investigator wanna-be, before flicking upwards, cutting the man right into the chest. A large amount of blood spurt out the chest as the man fell whimpering in pain to the ground. The others were ready to charge right in as another barrage was fired from the ukaku quinque in Shinji's hands.

"You are as jumpy as always." Shinji taunted as he kept firing.

' _Dammit. If I want to get through this I need to to get close enough to kill this punk._ ' Hitoshi thought while dodging the shards and defending himself with his kagune. However wrapping the tail like kagune around him provided only little protection as he was shot multiple times in the shoulders and legs. Ignoring the pain he jumped back as a quinque was about to cut him in two, before impaling the investigator wannabe with his kagune. "Two down, to go." Hitoshi said.

"You damn son of bitch!" some of the men roared in anger as he got his axe like quinque ready to strike. However the blow from above was sloppy. It ws clear that these men had not as long trained as the real doves, leaving them open for counter attacks. Hitoshi grabbed the axe's handle and stroke it sideways. The strike missed totally. The man's face became a grimace of fear as Hitoshi drew his arm back and plunged it inside the man's chest.

"GYAAHHH!" he cried out as Hitoshi quickly turned around to meet Shinji. The former CCG investigator looked with hatred at the ghoul as he fired at him. But Hitoshi's arm was still inside the man, so he swung him around, using him as a living meat shield. "It hurts! It hurts!" he cried out as his back was implaed by dozens of ukaku shards.

"Will you be silent. You are a better shield than a human." Hitoshi said coldly as he threw the man at Shinji. The investigator stopped shooting and rolled out the way. This was the opening Hitoshi had waited for as he unleashed his kagune to strike Shinji. ' _One clean blow is all it takes. Then all of this would be over for a while at least._ ' He thought.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others_

Shino and Akira guarded the road as Itami and the others tried to catch their breath. All of them breathed deep breaths as they looked at the path they had come from.

"I (pant) think we lost them (pant)..." Itami said as he noticed his ex wife crying her eyes out on Itami's back. "Uh... Risa?"

"I was so scared." Risa sniffed between her words as she cried. "Don't leave me alone again." she said before crying again. Itami was really uncomfortable with this since it was his ex wife we are talking about here. Shino and Akira only gave the former otaaku couple a flat look.

"I thought they got divorced." Shino said.

"Apparantly she isn't through it yet." Akira commented. "Captain. We should find the fastest way to get back to Tokyo. It's good we had our equipment with us, still we don't have a car." he said.

"Yeah. And the fact that our guests are not unpopular don't make things easier." Itami said looking through the terrified faces of Pina, Bozes and Tuka, while Leilei remained stoic and Rory just smiled.

"The battle is still going on there." she said.

"Huh? You mean at the inn?" Itami asked. "Let's not worry about that. We have to get back to Tokyo." He said as he and the other two from the JSDF tried to get the group moving."

"Captain. May I ask where Mori-san is?" Shino asked. "He wasn't with us in the inn when that happened."

"I know Kuribayashi, but we cannot go back now. We have to contact the CCG as fast as we can and they can take care of that." Itami said. Akira nodded at the shorter woman as the group walked down the path.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the inn_

 ***CLANG***

Something made of metal was hit with something hard. Hitoshi never failed to recognise that sound. He was a soldier after all and just came back from a fantasy world with dragons and ancient roman like soldiers. And right now his opponent had drawn a second quinque. It looked like a big tower shield. It's black surface gleamed in the light of the full moon as the flesh underneath it reacted to the commands of it's wielder. Hitoshi had to retract his kagune as he stood across Shinji, who now had both offensive and defensive quinques in hand.

"Very good Neuntöter. But I've learned a few tricks since we met last time." Shinji said as he looked at his team only two had remained alive. "You two try to flank him. I'll give supporting fire." Shinji ordered his men.

"Bullshit Boss. You just drove the others into their deaths. We should never have trusted you." One of them said as Shinji gave him a death glare.

"Are you refusing to follow a direct order?" he said with the voice of a psychopath.

"Using fear to force people do your dirty work. A primitve but efficient way to deliver commands, but also being looked down on for obvious reason." Hitoshi said. Instead of taking care of the henchman, Hitoshi rushed towards the shielded marksman as Shinji opened fire at him. The ghoul jumped sideways to dodge, but he got hit by a few shards, before he swung his kagune like a maze around. It made impact however with the shield as one of the men charged at Hitoshi. "Tss."

"Not so fast." Shinji said as his shield split in the middle and closed around the kagune. It was like scissors trying to cut through something though as it send jolts of pain into Hitoshi's body.

"GAHH!" he screamed in pain before the katana wielding man slashed at his chest, The cut wasn't too deep, but it still hurt like hell. Hitoshi tried to move, but Shinji proved to be sadistic as hell as he twisted his scissor shield, sending more waves of pain into his body. "Can you feel it? The pain I felt when you killed my comrades? All of them are dead because of you and you dare to be still alive you disgusting vermin!" Shinji yelled as he broke Hitoshi's armor plates.

"Shut... up!" Hitoshi cursed as he grabbed the henchmen by his jacket and threw him to the ground. However as he towered over the man Shinji shot Hitoshi in the back.

"This is what you get you stupid bird brain." Shinji said.

"Screw you!" the ghoul yelled as he grabbed the man's head under himb and broke his neck.

 ***CRUNCH***

"AAHH!" Hitoshi screamed as his kagune began to be cut down by the scissors. He began to pant as his lung held no more oxygen to support his body. The last of Shinji's troop walked over to Hitoshi as he was ready to decapitate him.

"That's for my family you monsters!" he screamed as he brought down his quinque. Hitoshi closed his eyes as he awaited death, but then...

 ***BANG* *BANG* *SPLATTER* *THUD***

He opened his eyes as the last man was laying dead on his face. His back was filled with shards and his blod stained the grass crimson. Hitoshi didn't need to look up to know who had fired these projectiles.

"No one gets to kill you but me. Otherwise all of this would have been for naught." Shinji said. Hitoshi didn't care about that anymore as his animalic instincts took over. He couldn't afford to care anymore. Shinji laughed at this. "You really are pathetic you know? That's all you are. A savage animal." He said as he fired at Hitoshi. The shards dug deep in his body as he coughed up blood.

"Alright now... it's official... you have lost your mind..." Hitoshi panted as he stood up again, ignoring the pain in his kagune.

"Aren't we all a Little crazy in this world. I guess we have to in order to survive. This twisted world simply doesn't allows normal People to live in peace." Shinji said as he Held up his quinque again. "So just die already."

Hitoshi only smiled as Shinji pulled the trigger.

* * *

 _Back to the others_

The people walked in silence along the street as no car drove on it. It was dark and only the stars and the moon provided natural light as the lamps shone on the dark road.

"Lately all we have done is running." Akira said. Everyone could agree with that. However Itami and the others were still on edge from what had happened , which was the reason they still carried their guns with them. They actually knew that basically they were nothing, but a walking dinner for ghouls, however their survival instinct was kept them alive.

"I'm just glad that the defense ministry has ownership of that inn. Who knows what would have happened if we'd decided to go to a normal inn." Shino said.

"Yeah." Itami said, but before he could say anything else he saw an humvee, which parked on the road.

"Captain, up ahead." Akira said as he grabbed the pistol in his jacket. The humvee faced the opposite direction so the Driver wouldn't notice them. The JSDF members nodded to one another as Shino and Itami went Forward, while Akira was left with the others. Both soldiers lurked Forward with their guns ready as they looked into the driver's cabin, but it was empty.

"Kuribayashi, search for the keys." Itami said as he turned to the others and nodded to them. As Akira and the girls came over Kuribayashi climbed out the car.

"No keys captain. And that kind of car can't be hacked. Probably the driver had them with as..." she said, but stopped not wanting to make old memories resurface.

"I see. In that case we need to find another car." Itami sighed. Everyone looked disappointed at this fact as Rory suddenly grabbed her weapon. "Rory?"

"I can smell blood." she said as she walked over to the edge of the road. The road was higher than the forest below for more than 20 meters. In the forest seemed everything silent as Rory peered into the darkness.

"Blood? There was none in or on the car." Kuribayashi said as she walked to the others. Itami went into the car again as he looked for the keys. He looked under the seats and on the row of seats in the back, but nothing was there.

"You can't be serious." he said as he sighed. However in the moment he climbed out the car something rushed at him from behind.

* * *

 _Back at the inn_

Hitoshi stood upright as in his hands two koukaku daggers shone in a a deep blue color. Red veins crawled over their surface. He looked directly at Shinji, who in return looked like he was going to gut Hitoshi alive as he set eyes on the daggers. He gritted his teeth in anger as his hands shook violently in rage.

"Those don't belong to you! THOSE ARe NoT YouRS! GIVE THEM BACK?!" he said as his voice shook in Anger, sounding more like an rapid animal than a human. Hitoshi said nothing as he got in a slight crouch and rushed at Shinji. Quickly the mad investigator shot at him, but Hitoshi managed to dodge the shards. Shinji tried to make the ghoul stop or at least slow him down as he yanked at his kagune again by using his quinque that still Held Hitoshi's tails in a vice like grip.

"Ugh!" Hitoshi groaned as Shinji fired again. With only the daggers to protect himself he got hit a lot of times. "Here. If want it that badly I'll just give it to you!" Hitoshi said as he swiped his kagune against the edges of his quinque. By now the muscle had become nothing more but a piece torn apart RC cells. With that one yank by Hitoshi's side the tail was ripped apart like wet paper. The scissors closed as Hitoshi made his kagune disappear. It would take a minute or two until one of them would regrow. Shinji gritted his teeth as he threw his ukaku rifle away.

"You damn creature!" he shouted as he seperated both blades of the shield and grabbed in each Hand one side of the shield/scissors, forming two long triangular blades.

"You really must be frightened when you already try to hide behind such a pretty toy." Hitoshi taunted.

"Shut up! I'll cut you into tiny shreds until not even your friends from the JSDF recognize you anymore. And then I kill them and everyon you love!" Shinji shouted as he charged at the ghoul, ignoring the weigth of the blades. Hitoshi with the smaller and lighter weapons was more mobile so it was easier to dodge the slopy swings of the mad man. It was a pathetic sight for Hitoshi. He really wasn't used to close quarter combat at all. Yomo would already have kicked this man away. Hitoshi however dodged his swings with ease, before slashing across his leg with one of the daggers, making the leg of the man give into the gravity.

"You are pathetic in close combat you know?" Hitoshi said as he looked down at Shinji.

"CURSE YOU! YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE KIND!" He roared in anger as he slashed at the ghoul again, who jumped back.

"Fine by me then." Hitoshi said as he shot towards the man with both daggers ready to stab the man in the chest. Shinji in fear closed the shield to block the blow, but then something else happened. Something impaled him from below.

"Guargh!" he coughed up blood as he drew shallow breaths and looked down. It was a single kagune tendril. On one side where gray bone like plates while on the other were many thorn like barbs that now stuck out and shredded Shinji's organs into pieces. "H-how?" Shinji whezed out as he was thrown aside. From the ground erupted the rest of the long tail.

"You were so focused on getting your revenge, that you forgot that I can bury my kagune in the ground and attack from below." Hitoshi said as he walked over. Shinji tried to take his quinque up again, but was for naughty as the segmented dagger shot out and formed a longer blade. The dagger impaled Shinji's hand as he tried to crawl away. The second dagger did the same as Hitoshi rose his own kagine to strike the man down where he laid.

"Any last words before I sent you to hell?" Hitoshi asked. Shinji then started to laugh.

"Me? Going to hell? Don't make me laugh. You will die here! You will have the blood of your so called comrades on your own hands. And you know why? Because they will do the call and betray you." Shinji said.

"Perhaps. They are humans after all. But I rather die by their hand than that of a shitty investigator like you guys." Hitoshi said.

"I see. Still your friends won't survive either." Shinji said as he smiled like a maniac. "Because we didn't lie about one thing Neuntöter."

* **CRACK** * * **SPLATTER** *

Hitoshi's kagune struck down on Shinji's head as he finally shut up. However now Hitoshi had to think of what he meant with the last part.

"I better find the others before something happens." Hitoshi said as he put his mask back into his bag, that was still in the destroyed building before he saw a newsletter the head title made him freeze. It was an article about a ghoul case not far from here just 2 days ago. Hitoshi immediately grabbed his stuff, before putting the quinques in the brief cases again and dashed after his comrades. ' _These could become useful later._ ' He thought.

* * *

 _With Itami_

Itami only had parts of a second to even turn around as Rory pushed both of them out of the way as something struck next to the humvee into the ground.

"R-Rory..." Itami said as he looked once again this evening up to the lunatic goth loli demigodess. However there was no time to flirt as whatever had attacked Itami had retracted back into the forest above. Kuribayashi ran over to the two of them with her gun aiming at the forest.

"Captain are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for that Rory." Itami said. Rory leaned closer as she replied.

"You're welcome." she said in a teasing tone. Itami quickly shoved his perverted thoughts aside as he stood up, pushing Rory off him. He unlocked his own gun and aimed at the forest above them. The JSDF crew sweated at this as they simply couldn't tell where the assaulter was. Then the was something in the forest, shining in a deep red color. Itami, Kuribayashi and Akira opened fire at this. Bullets flew into the forest, destoyed the bark of trees and other smaller vegetation as sparks were emitted whenever a bullet made contact with the red thing in the shadows.

"What the hell is that?" Kuribayashi cursed as her assault rifle shot bullet after bullet at the assaulter.

Then something jumped out the forest and landed on top of the humveee. It was a person clad in a rain mantle and dark shoes. The face was hidden by a mask that resembled the face of a plague doctor. However the most eye catching Feature on the figures body were the four crimson spider legs that came out from the below the shoulder blades. Red eyes shone like stars behind the eye holes of the mask as it looked at the JSDF and Rory silently.

"Interesting." The ghoul said. "So this demigoddess has actually inhuman capabilities. If it wasn't for her you would be dead now, Itami Youji." Rory grabbed her weapon and jumped at the ghoul on top of the vehicle. The kagune however simply grabbed Rory's weapon with ease like a fallen leaf. The ghoul spun around and in that motion drew Rory closer to him before kicking her into the stomach. Rory made impact on the road like a missile, only being able to break her fall with her weapon. The ghoul got off the car as his kagune lashed out at Akira. The soldier barely dodged at he got hit on the arm. Itami and Kuribayashi opened fire at the ghoul. The bullets shot holes into the ghouls clothes, but made no damage at all as it dodged and slashed with it's additional appendages at them. Itami barely dodged while Kuribayashi rolled backwards out of the way. "I see." The ghoul said looking at Itami. "Of all present soldiers, you have the worst physical condition. Therefore you would be the easiest one to kill right now. A shame really mister Hero of Ginza." It taunted as it suddenly appeared behind Itami. "You'll die here."

"Not if it can be helped." Rory said as she swung her weapon down at the ghoul. The shockwave of the Impact made Itami fall forward on his face, before he got up. The soldiers looked at the fight between Rory and the ghoul from the humvee as they couldn't fight it. The halbert had struck two of the kagune legs, but didn't slashed them off. The ghoul groaned in pain before kicking Rory in the face away from itself.

"You are as annoying as you were amusing in the diet, miss Mercury." It said as it looked at it's injured legs. The indeed looked like they were broken, but with a snapping Sound the koukaku quickly regenerated itself. Rory meanwhile dashed back at the ghoul and tried to land a hit on it, however the ghoul seemed to be a skilled and well experienced ffighter as it simply dodged each strike of the massive weapon. While twisting it's own body out of the way it proceed to lash out with it's kagune at Rory. One of the kagune hit hone right into Rory's leg, serving the limb from her body, making her fall to the ground, before her other limbs were cut off and thrown aside as well. "That takes care of that." The Plague Doctor said as it looked at the rest of the group, which looked terrified at the ghoul. In that moment however it turned away from them as it heard something. Then a familiar tail like kagune smashed into the place where the ghoul had been standing.

"Don't you dare." Hitoshi said as he arrived at the Scene. With his own kagune ready to strike he looked at the other ghoul.

"Are you denying me a meal that I hunted down and killed?" the ghoul asked.

"Only them. Also you already ate just now didn't you? There is no reason to kill them since the people around here already know of you existence." Hitoshi argued.

"True, however if I leave them now they will tell the CCG about me and send more inestigators into this area." The plague doctor said, before tilting his head. "Or are you teelling me you are siding with these humans, that elf and this demigoddess here?" Hitoshi only got into a croutch as he heard that question. "Very well. It will be your downfall after all." the ghoul said as it lashed out with it's kagune. Hitoshi responded by using his own kagune to block the blow, before pushing the doctor away.

"Just go away. I do not wish to fight you." Hitoshi said as the other ghoul simply sighed.

"Sorry can't do that kid." It said, before charging at Hitoshi. Using two of the spider legs like a massive claw the ghoul struck the ground where Hitoshi stood, but the ghoul of the JSDF dodged and buried his kagune in the concrete, before it erupted from below the older ghoul. The Plague Doctor jumped away, but in that moment Hitoshi's kagune split up into three and hit the ghoul with full force, throwing it off the road into the forest deep below the cliff. Quickly Hitoshi looked at Rory, who had already regenerated her arms and legs, but only at a really slow pace. Hitoshi then jumped into the forest the other ghoul had emerged from.

Seeing that both ghouls were gone Itami ran up to Rory.

"Oi! Are you alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry." She said as she reattached her right arm to her shoulder. "This body is immortal. No matter how much damage it takes it will always regenerate. We demigods are immortal." She said as she grabbed Itami's shoulder and pulled herself back on her feet.

"Captain." Akira said. "We still need to get away from here before one of those two comes back."

"Right. However, how far will we get without a car?" Itami said. He turned to the others. "I'll not lie about this. Our situation couldn't be worse. Akira, Kuribayashi and I don't have much ammunation anymore so we will..."

"It's a bit earliy to say your last prayers isn't it?" a voice cut Itami off as Hitoshi stood on top of the humvee. The the faces of the JSDF members adopted a look of terror as they saw the ghoul on the car. Meanwhile Rory stood back up.

"Geez, you couldn't have come back earlier could you?" She asked. Hitoshi chuckled humorless at this.

"Of course you would be first one to figure it out. Quite a useful ability to look into a person's soul isn't it? Tell me Rory, since when did you knew it? Or perhaps you you knew it all along." Hitoshi said as he got off the car.

"You're right. I knew from the beginning that you were different from the others. Your souls is tainted with more blood than the others are, but there is not much evil in you." Rory said.

"Uh Rory what are you talking about?" Itami asked. Rory and Hitoshi gave the otaku a flat look.

"You honestly haven't figured it out yet. Wow, just wow. After all this time it should be rather obvious by now, but you never were someone who saw the obvious even when it jumped you right in the face Itami. After all, you can be quite smart when you have to be and when you are under enormous stress, but most of the time you are nothing but an idiot who cares more about doujinshis and Mangas than his own life. I wonder how you and Risa actually noticed that you were married at all when you still were given how dense the two of you are." Hitoshi said. Itami's eyes widened at this.

"This style to talk. The fact that you had been at the inn and that you know all these things... I see. So it's you Hitoshi, isn't it?" Itami exclaimed the last part, pointing at the ghoul.

"Finally. I wonder if you ever would have figured it out on your own." Hitoshi said as he put the mask down as his eyes changed back to green.

' _Yup it's the Hitoshi we know._ ' Itami and Risa thought sweatdropping. As Hitoshi opened the driver's cabin, he heard a gun clicking behind him. He let out a loud sigh. "You have got to be kidding me?" he said as he saw Itami, Shino and Akira pointing their guns at him. Itami's face was not that of someone who is determined to kill. In fact the way he looked he seemed rather conflicted with himself. Shino looked with pure anger at the ghoul as Akira tried to keep a stoic face, but he trembled in fear. "Really guys? Are you serious? You do know that ordinary weapons cannot harm a ghoul and you don't even have ammo. By pointing your guns at me you are simply confirming my conclusion." Hitoshi said crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" Itami asked.

"I actually had thought about telling you Itami at least the truth about me a few times in the past. But then Ginza happened and I didn't found a suitable moment to do so anymore." Hitoshi let out a humorless chuckle. "Though there is never a really good time to introduce myself as what I am. 'Hey guys, I also belong to the same species as your natural predator, but I hope we can still be friends.'" He said in a rather mocking tone. "But right now I guess I shouldn't even have thought about telling you at all. A shame really."

"Enough games." Shino demanded. "Who are you working for?" she demanded.

"No one. I came to the JSDF, because of circumstances that forced me away from the people I care about." Hitoshi said.

"BULLSHIT!" Shino yelled as she pulled the trigger. The bullet found it's way right to Hitoshi's chest but bounced off and fell on the road.

"Happy now?" Hitoshi asked at Shino's angry face. "You can fire the whole magazine and it won't make a difference. I already told you this and you knew ot from the very beginning. Those weapons can't make a scratch on me." he said.

"Then let me ask you this question Mori. What are you going to do now?" Itami asked.

"Depends on you." Hitoshi said.

"Huh?" Said Itami and Risa in unison. The ghoul facepalmed at his friends' reactions.

"Look Itami, ghouls and humans are not really that different. Basically we have the same psychology except when getting hungry after a month or two, but still the same."

"Don't lie you..." Shino growled, but was silenced by a glare of the ghoul.

"Oh I'm lying now? Well how about I tell you that a lot of the psychos among the ghouls are like this because they have lost someone important to them thanks to the CCG? That they are also orphans, left alone with no one to rely on and forced to live on the streets? You think you are so rightous because you are only DEFENDING yourselves, but you never saw it the other way around. WE are also suffering by being hunted day and night, by the guilt of always having to kill someone in order to survive. Most ghouls that are living among humans are nice people. And the next moment the CCG comes barging in and shoots you down only to drag your corpse back into their labs, where they make a damn quinque out of you." Hitoshi said as he grew more and more enraged by this. He clenched his hands into fists. "And if you don't even have a use for the doves as a weapon your body is simply disposed in the next damn river for the entire world to forget you with the time. THAT'S the damn truth about the CCG. But your people don't care abot such things. Most ghouls don't want to kill, but they HAVE to. That's simply what nature wanted us to be. So I'll give you guys a really simple choice. You can either run back to the JSDF and tell them about me, what will most likely end with me being killed by the CCG and you have done your so glorified duty as japanese citizens and humans in general or you keep it secret. That's for you to decide." Hitoshi said.

"Captain." Akira said as he noticed Itami's thinking face.

"You cannot be serious about this." Shino said as she pointed her gun at the ghoul. "He's a damn ghoul! A man eating monster! We should just call the CCG over and let them take him down."

"Kuribayashi." Itami said. "Say did Hitoshi ever hurt one of our comrades?"

"Captain..."

"Did he or did he not?" Itami now looked at Shino directly with a serious expression on the face. Shino sighed.

"No sir. In the month he has been on the other side of the gate he has not hurt another fellow JSDF soldier." she said.

"Did you heard anything Akira?"

"No sir."

"Well neither have I." The entire group looked at Itami for a moment. "Hitoshi, it's not like I don't trust you, but if this comes out..." Itami said.

"All of you will be sentenced to death by the CCG. Yeah I know that. But you are my friends. That's why I gave you the choice." Hitoshi shrugged. "'Sides, before the CCG can lay hand on you guys they would get pass through me first." Hitoshi grinned. Itami sweatdropped at this.

' _Now he's back in his normal mode. But isn't he getting a bit cocky right now?_ ' he thought, before speaking up. "Alright guys. I guess we now can go back to the gate then. Oh right. We have no car." Hitoshi chuckled a this.

"Perhaps I can help it." he said as he got a car key out of a pocket and held it up. Blood stained the silver metal crimson. "It's quite easy to find a corpse when you can smell blood like a shark." He said as he threw the key over to Itami, who caught it. "Let's go. I don't know how long it will take until that other ghoul comes back up." Hitoshi said as he got two suitcases and his backpack from the forest and climbed in the back of the humvee. Itami and the others looked at one another before the climbed in as well and drove off.

* * *

 _Later_

Tuka, Leilei and Rory sat in the very back as Risa, Pina and Bozes sat in the first row of backseats. In the front were Akira and Itami. Shino stood more or less between the two front seats, however thanks to her short figure she fit in quite well. Risa sat next to Shino while Hitoshi sat in the back right next to the back door to look out for potential threats. He might not be a very strong ghoul among others in Tokyo, but he was more than capable to fend off more humans and lesser ranked ghouls. After while Itami spoke up.

"We shouldn't go directly to Ginza." he said. "They could wait there for an ambush."

"But wouldn't it be safer beyond the Gate then to stay here." Akira said,

"We'd be safer in a war zone? How ironic." Shino said. Then Pina put her hand on Itami's shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Lady Pina wants to know why we have to run and hide in the first place." Leilei said. Hitoshi noted Pina's worried look in her eyes. She looked quite desperate. Not as desperate as back in Italica, but still uneasy. Itami didn't answer.

"That's right. I want to know as well." Shino said.

"Well you see..." Itami said as everyone looked at him, waiting for his answer. Then he turned around with a serious look on his face. "I don't know, either!" he said.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" everyone except Hitoshi said. Then however Shino pulled out a pistol and pressed it against Itami's forehead.

"Wait! We can work this out!" Itami said, Holding his Hands up.

"Quit screwing around, or I'll shoot!" Shino said. Hitoshi knew this look in her eyes all too well. It was about this Point, when she was really pissed like back then when he made a joke about her chest size.

"Oi! Are you still drunk?" Akira said.

"No!" Shino snapped at Akira. Hitoshi sighed and crept forward before he was behind Rory, Tuka and Leilei.

"Shino. Calm. Down. Or I come over." he said in a calm, but threating voice. Shino complied, but gave a 'tchh' sound at Itami, before putting her gun away. ' _Good that this works._ ' Hitoshi thought. However Shino was still looking at him irritated. 'Surely she must have some bad experiences with ghouls.' Hitoshi thought.

"Wait. I would like the speak my own hypothesis. I need to confirm something." Pina said as she leaned Forward to adress Itami directly. "Have I been sold out?" she asked.

"No, that's impossible." Itami said, now a bit calmer without a gun pressed at his head.

"In the span of one days or two, we have changed vehicles and locations several times. And then there was the attack on the inn. We are here for negotiations with Japan and the Empire. In other words we're here for peace talks. I guess there is a faction, who desires this, and one, who doesn't, and they're fighting. Am I wrong?" she said. Hitoshi honestly wanted to clap for Pina's intellect in this moment, however he didn't out of obvious reasons.

"There would however be another question." Rory said after a pause. She looked at Hitoshi. "What are you?" Leilei, Tuka, Pina and Bozes looked at Hitoshi as well, while the JSDF members and Risa looked on the road as this question was not only hard to answer for them, but also it was a very uncomfortable Topic. Hitoshi however just sighed at the Looks the guest gave him.

"I would like to know that as well." Leilei said.

"Very well then. I'll tell you something about this." Hitoshi began. "In this world there are is a species, which looks like human, but isn't. They are called ghouls."

"Ghouls?" asked Leilei.

"Yes. Ghouls are a carnivorous species, which greatly resembles humans. If you would put a ghoul and an human next to each other you wouldn't see the difference, but there are big differences between both." Hitoshi continued. "First ghouls are much stronger, faster and more agile then humans. Put on the physiologic level, ghouls are superior to humans in every kind of way however their intelligence is as variable and different from individual to individual as it is at humans. The second thing is that they cannot be harmed by ordinary weapons."

"Wait a second. So you mean even on your powerful magic weapons couldn't kill them?" Pina said shocked.

"You already saw that as Shino tried to shoot me or that other ghoul. No. Such weapons cannot harm us. Only a few special weapons are able to kill ghouls. An ordinary pistol like the one Shino had pointed at Itami wouldn't even break through a ghoul's skin, while a tank probably could blow a ghoul into bits." Hitoshi replied. "That is also the reason Rory's weapon was blocked in her battle. Even if you say the halbert is indestructible, it is now clear that it isn't. If you thrust a blade against an armor, which is harder, it snaps, right? The same happen to your weapon, Rory." he said turning to the apostle. Rory looked a bit suprised at this, before turning her gaze out of the window. The others looked shocked at Hitoshi as well. The apostles of the Special Region were after all the apostles of their gods and even suprassed human limitations. To hear that there was something in this world that was even stronger then them was a great shock.

"B-but this man had legs or something like that..." Bozes said in fear.

"That is called a kagune. It's like the claws of a ghouls which it uses for the hunt, what brings us to the major difference between our races." Hitoshi said. "Ghouls can only eat human flesh." There was a silence in the car for a while, before Leilei broke it.

"So you are like our natural predator?" she said. Hitoshi nodded.

"It is simply not possible for us to digest something else then it and plain water. In times when no humans are around, ghouls have to cannibalize on each other." Hitoshi said. Everyone felt a little like throwing up in this moment, but Hitoshi could understand this. After all, he didn't cannibalize, because he didn't wanted to either and the first time he did it it had been because of his hunger that had driven him desperate at this rate.

"But why did this creature attack us, if we have nothing to do with them?" Pina asked. Hitoshi honestly wanted to smack Pina against the forehead, but restrained himself.

"Ghouls might be humanity's natural predator, but they blend perfectly in our society. They are not beasts, that only think about food like wolves. In fact, their intelligence is as high as ours. To put it simply: they have to consume human flesh in order to survive and they have enough tricks in their sleeves to do so without being detected. You were a small group in the woods and were defenseless save for Rory here. Do you honestly think that a ear would not simply kill a deer next to it if it means to have something later to eat? No you wouldn't. Ghouls may not be brainless Monsters, but some of them have developped such an hatred towards them that they simply kill humans on sight when the opportunity is given." Hitoshi said. "Also, during the Ginza incident a gate opened to another world with a primitive human nation, that declared war to this world and it's people. That somehow includes the ghouls as well and maybe your forces laid waste at one of their territories. Perhaps that was already enough for a few of them to give them a reason to tear you apart." Hitoshi added as he looked at Pina and Bozes, which both looked terrified at him. "But don't worry. The Gate is very well guarded and nothing goes through it without being checked." he said with a smile. Both nobles expression became easier again at this. Of course Hitoshi lied. If it really would be like that, he would have been caught in the second he crossed the Gate the first time all this time ago.

"Oi Hitoshi?" Itami asked. "What did actually happen during that day to you?" Hitoshi was silent for a Moment but then opened his mouth.

"After we got seperated by the crowd, I went through the alleys to find you. To make sure you wouldn't run into Trouble again like you usually do during sales." He said earning a chuckle from Risa. "However than I got cornered by a Group of soldiers of the other side of the Gate. I think you can guess what happened next." Hitoshi said.

"You killed them all." Rory said cheerful as always.

"Yeah. You guys really shouldn't have done that princess." Hitoshi said. Pina sweated like crazy in this moment. "Turns out, apparantly most humanoid species in the Special Region are edible for ghouls." Hitoshi said.

"So you actually found an alternative food scource to humans, but those are sentient beings as well. Great." Shino said with disgust.

"Well I guess that's one of the perks of being a soldier in war Shino. Always some corpses lay around and you probably don't even hae to bother with the guilt." Hitoshi said.

"Can I ask you something Hitoshi?" Itami asked. "What...does human flesh taste like?" he said, making everyone in the room uncomfortable. Hitoshi actually thought about this question for a Moment before replying.

"I couldn't answer that question really even though I have to eat once in a while. Unlike you guys I have no real sense for taste. It's like I would ask you how sugar or cake tastes like, but you would talk about how sweet it is. I have no idea what that word even means. If I would Need to describe it I'd say quite good. If I'd go any further you would probably puke." Hitoshi said. There was a moment of silence as another voice spoke up.

"Oi! I got a question too." Risa said.

"Shoot."

"Can I draw your kagune for my next doujinshi?" she asked innocently.

"I WILL NOT APPEAR IN ONE OF YOUR YAOI DOUJINSHIS! EVER AGAIN! NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY?!" Hitoshi yelled as his eyes turned red and black with veins spreading around them. The car almost jumped of the street at this again by his exclaim.

* * *

 _Several minutes later_

 _Location: Gas Station_

The group of JSDF members and Special Region guests had reached a gas Station not far from Hakone as it was almost midnight. Hitoshi went with Rory, Leilei and Tuka to one of the wending machines to make sure that None of them would get attacked while being seperated from the soldiers. Meanwhile inside the van Shino Kurabayashi was looking very intensive at the group of a human, an elf, a demigoddess and a ghoul. She was constantly surrounded by an Aura of rage andone could hear the Sound of her teeth gritting against one other 5 People inside the car were put on edge as well, but not by the shock of Hitoshi's real nature, but the fear of becoming victim Kuribayashi's temper.

"Will you quit looking at him like this Kuribayashi?" Itami asked. "He already saved us twice in this night and we have been befriended with him when he joined the JSDF. I think we can calm down a Little." Kuribayashi however didn't took lightly on that one and grabbed Itami by the collar of his Shirt before drawing him Close to her.

"He is a GHOUL you idiot! So what if he had pretended to be our friend or even human? He is just another of those monsters out there and if we don't tell the CCG or the General about this we will only regret it later." She said.

"Hey calm down." Tomita said.

"You got no idea what will happen if someone finds out about this. People are sentenced to death because of this and even if they are not they are brought into prison for who-knows-how-long." Kuribayashi said.

"Are you more worried about your job than your friend and comrade Kuribayashi?" Itami asked in a stern voice. Shino only countered with a glare from her side. Itami tried his best to not look terrified or to soil his pants.

"He's NOT my friend and comrade." Shino hissed before letting go of Itami. Itami wanted to ask something, but then he noticed that Hitoshi and the others walked back to the humvee. Tuka held a plastic bag in her hand with multiple cans inside. The door opened and the girls climbed inside again, while Hitoshi went to the back door and went back into the luggage place.

"Why soup?" Risa said with a smile while Holding the can in his Hand.

"I took what looked tasty." Tuka said honestly.

"Tasty yes, but..." Risa stopped at this. She didn't want to be impolite towards Tuka, since she couldn't really read japanese, however this situation was already so stupid it was almost funny.

"Risa there's another lemonade can in the bag." Hitoshi said from the back of the car as he looked out the window.

"Thanks Hitoshi. You really are a life saver." Risa said. Hitoshi only smiled and waved her off.

"Here your majesty." Leilei said as she handed over two cans of lemonade to Pina and Bozes.

"Ah thanks." she said.

"Don't I get anything?" Itami asked, however Rory had turned away from him, had her eyes closed and arms crossed like the most prideful person in the world. Risa already guessing what was going on leaned towards her ex.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Nothing. That's exactly what I did." Itami said. Hitoshi rolled his eyes at this. That was one of the most annyoing moods Itami had for Hitoshi in store. When they got to a shopping with Risa and Itami got nothing, while Hitoshi found a few interesting mangas and games, some were even suggested by his friend, however for about two hours Itami would behave like a 4 year-old child. However this time period could be shorten down by simply inflicting pain to Itami like pinching, punching, kicking him and so on. It wasn't that unpleasant for Risa to see a younger man to beat up her husband, as they were still together. In fact she sometimes asked the two of them to pose in her small apartment for her own doujinshis, which the 2 male otakus rejected downright as they knew what she needed them for. Instead she then simply took a picture, when both of them were wrestling on the ground, because Itami did something stupid again. She was lucky back then that Hitoshi didn't brought out his kagune to destroy that blasted smartphone. Everytime he saw the cover of that doujinshi he felt like someone impaled him with an ice-cold quinque, because a few of the more... juicy scences included poses which were based on such pictures.

Hitoshi then turned to the still insulted who-must-not-be-named. "What's your problem, Rory?"

"Mmpfh." she huffled. "To deny a women, which is presenting herself to someone, what kind of man does that?" she pouted. Itami tensed up at that and broke out in sweat as Hitoshi emitted his death aura once again, while looking forward behind Risa. However he quite misunderstood the ghoul's thoughts.

' _She's bitching around, because she wasn't touched by Itami?! What the hell is this girl thinking who she is? And who made those outfit for the priestresses of their churches? A perverted god of being a jerk?_ ' he thought. "Maybe a man who has still enough brain inside his skull to not just jump on every women possible? Or someone who isn't thinking with his groin." he said to Rory.

"Oh~ and what would you be then? I'm sure your wife is already missing you~" Rory said in a obvious tone.

' _Why does she think I'm married? Oh right, in the medieval age, marriages were pulled up to make good relationships with other families and countries. Wouldn't suprise me if the girls in that world are already losing their virginity at 15 or 16. Probably the same goes for young men as well._ ' Hitoshi thought. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm single." he said to Rory. The girls from the Special Region looked at him a bit suprised.

"How's that? I mean you're young and not bad looking. There must be someone at least who you're interested in or who's interested in you." Rory said with her devilish smile, but Hitoshi shook his head.

"Things work different in this world Rory. Some people acknowlegde children with 16 as adult, others with 18 and others again with 21. Technically you are an adult around here by law at the age of 20." he replied. "As for love interests, well I never had a girlfriend, nor did I had a friend who had one."

"Excuse me!" Itami said.

"Oh please. Do I have to remind you how you two got together?" Hitoshi teased the former otaku couple, which blushed a little in embarrassment. Hitoshi smiled at that, before he closed his eyes. "Risa, wake me up if something should happen, okay?" he said.

"Oi are you just going to sleep now?" Shino asked outnerved at the ghoul's behaviour.

"We didn't got that much sleep to be honest." Akira said.

"On who's side are you standing?" Shino said. "Oi Hitoshi don't you just..." Shino really wanted to lecture her colleague now, but it was too late. Hitoshi was already sleeping as he laid on the ground.

"Seems like someone hasn't slept for a while." Risa said as she pulled out her laptop.

"Tomita, we should call the CCG now as Long as he sleeps." Shino whispered to her colleague, who only looked at her and shook his head disapproving. Itami sighed at this.

' _She won't let this down, will she?_ ' He thought.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Hitoshi woke up as he heard the constant tapping of a keyboard. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that it was still nighttime. Then he directed his eyes to the Laptop of Risa as she send something in the Internet.

"Yes they took the bait." Risa said.

"What bait?" Hitoshi asked.

"Oh Hitoshi you're awake." Itami said. "Risa sent a message in the local web so the people would come to Ginza so we won't get ambushed." he explained. "Are there any reactions?" Risa in response almost jumped off Hitoshi's lap and leaned forward into the driver section of the humvee.

"You bet. The people loved them during the diet. If everything goes smoothy there will be about a thousand of our 'friends' to get a look on them."

"Thank you. I'm really glad that you're here." Itami said.

' _Seriously why did those two had to break up? It's so obvious with these two. Okay expect Itami._ ' Hitoshi thought. "I assume Risa came up with that since thinking plans through isn't one of your strengths." Hitoshi deadpanned.

"Oi what do you mean with that?" Itami glared at his friend.

"Exactly what I said." Hitoshi deadpanned. Itami then turned around sharply, gave a huff and decided to not reacting to him anymore. Shino and Akira smiled a bit at this. However Hitoshi was a bit worried now. Not about himself, but about the others, who would remain in this world.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

 _Location: 13th ward, Aogiri hideout_

Ever since the arrival of the Special Region guests 2 days ago the base of Aogiri was as lively as an ant hive. The ghouls knew that the flesh of other humanoids was edible, but everyone of them was eager to get their hands again on a piece of flesh that didn't came from this world. Exceptions to those gluttons were more intelligent individuals such as Eto, Noro, Tatara and Ayato, who simply minded their own buisness as the other ghouls prepared to strike again. However all the was tension vanished in thin air when suddenly a rumor sprad among the ghouls as one of them checked the news by using a laptop.

"No way. They are going back to Ginza now." Said ghoul exclaimed. Immediately all other ghouls closeby were attracted to the one that had announced the News like moths to a scource of light. One of them was Tatara, who walked to the group, that had gathered around the PC, almost without making a sound. As the others noticed him they fled in fear or backed away to not stand in his way. Everyone would openly admit that Tatara was a bit scary. Even the ghoul who looked at the monitor shifted to the side as Tatara looked at the Website of a social media platform.

"'Today Rory, Tuka and Leilei will visit the Ginza Memorial at Ginza at 2 pm. After that they will return to the Special Region.' Sounds a little bit simple for a real message from the news. Can you confirm the authenticity of this?" Tatara said to the ghoul.

"Y-yes." the ghoul replied as he tapped in his keyboard quickly. He opened multiple social networks and found the same piece of information on almost all of them. Tatara looked at them, before walking away without a word.

"Why don't we pay the memorial a visit?" Asked Eto who sat on a reiling, letting her legs dangle down.

"It's too late to engage them now. Also by now they probably are already in Ginza. Going to the 2nd ward would be suicide for everyone of us. We would lose more than we would win." Tatara said, before walking away. Eto tilted her head as she looked after him.

"What do you say Noro? Do we go to Ginza together?" She asked. Noro however instead of replying at least visibly, simply walked away. "Hey don't just ignore me!" Eto said.

* * *

 _-Timeskip-_

 _Location: On the roads in Tokyo, a few minutes before 14 o'clock_

"And we're stuck." Hitoshi commented as he looked at the massive traffic jam Risa's little information had caused. Of course it was important for the success of this mission that many people would come and Risa thought that a thousand would come, however this were easily thousands of people which tried to move to Ginza. The traffic jam wasn't Hitoshi's only problem. On the ways he spotted men and women with very familiar looking suitcases. ' _Shit! What are the doves doing here now? Were they attracted by Risa's message as well. No, they aren't here as fans of these three. They are here for the security._ ' Hitoshi thought. That of course was a problem. Inside the humvee he was immobile and the doves were trained to fish out ghouls out of a crowd of people. If he would step out on the street the chance of an ambush of the mercenaries yesterday was not zero, however these investigators would simply justify his death with their universal excuse: 'He's a ghoul'.

"Whoops. I didn't thought that so many would come."

' _You're as much as an idiot as Itami is, Risa._ ' Hitoshi thought.

"Is that an army that will attack the empire?" Bozes exclaimed.

"Where did they all come from?" Pina said puzzled. Hitoshi almost groaned in annoyance at these comments.

' _Does any of these idiots even look like they could swing a sword?_ ' he asked himself.

"What are we going to do?" Shino asked.

"We will have to walk, but isn't it more dangerous out there?" Itami said looking at the mass of people at the sidewalk.

"Guaranteed." said Shino sweatdropping.

"However by sitting here can't move an inch, so?" Akira said. Everyone thought at this however before anyone could come up with an idea Rory spoke up.

"No problem." she said innocently. She then opened the door and walked out.

"Oi Rory wait!" Itami said.

"Don't be like that." she said as she walked over to a man in the crowd, who looked shocked at the demigod. "Hey you. How do I get to Ginza?"

The members of the JSDF looked after Rory, who was talking with the man. Quickly she drew all attention to herself. Unwanted attention to the JSDF members.

"That's not good." Itami said. "We don't know who is in this crowd. The people, who lost family and friends during the Ginza incident, see for the first time their enemy."

"Rory is one thing, but we can't let the princess go out the car." Akira said.

"Yeah, maybe we should..." Itami said as he was cut short by Shino.

"But if we try tomorrow the agents will still be waiting for us." she said.

"That's true." Itami said.

"Hey guys, looks like Miss Crazy Gothic Lunatic just solved our problem." Hitoshi said pointing out of the window. The JSDF members looked at Rory as the crowd made way for her as she carried a bouquet of flowers. A lot of youths shouted praises at Rory and made pictures of her. Even a few of the doves took pictures in the background. Hitoshi sweatdropped at the scene. ' _Has the entire world nothing better to do?_ '

"If we don't go now then the step back of the Prime Minister and Risa's efforts would be for nothing. Dammit, it's like we would have to run from the debtors. Sorry Risa, but we part ways here. Just put the car somewhere." Itami said. And sooner as she could understand, everyone had stepped out the car except Risa, who was no longer sitting in the back, but on the driver's seat.

"Eh?! Wait, Senpai!" she exclaimed only to be ignored by Itami.

"Thanks for everything."

"You know I don't have a driver license."

"You can do it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hitoshi could still hear them in the background, however in this moment he had to focus on three things. First, the well being of his friends and the guests, which he was occupied with. Secondly, the crowd in front of him as he scanned it, for possible threats like terrorists, agents and the like. And lastly his own safety, so that no ghoul investigator or ghoul of Aogiri would come across and go on an havoc. The worst part of that was that Hitoshi didn't knew where the scanners of the CCG were. If he was unlucky he would step in a cluster of them and then it was end of the line for him. Then Itami came over to them with a serious face expression.

"Hitoshi, what do you think?" He asked his friend.

"No ghouls in the crowd. A few doves are present, but at the sidelines to Keep them out. If everything goes right, None of them will notice it." Hitoshi said. His colleagues looked at him with risen eyebrows.

"Doves?" Tomita asked.

"CCG Investigators. We just call them that because they are supposed to be a symbol of peace and order. Also they are always clad in white." Hitoshi said.

"Do you think they will notice it?" Itami asked. Hitoshi shrugged.

"Depends on how experienced the doves are. In the worst case they already know it." He said. "But right now we have a job to do. And that is escorting those 5 back to the other side. Even if it means to die. That's what we all have signed up to, isn't it?" Hitoshi said as the others looked at him, before he smiled. "So are you ready?" Itami looked at Kuribayashi and Tomita, who nodded.

"Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi, Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita and Sergeant Hitoshi Mori. We will now protect our 5 guests from the Special Region. If someone tries to do something to them... shoot." Itami said serious.

"""Understood.""" said the other three members of the JSDF coldly in unison, as they started to escort their guests, through the way the crowd had made for them. The walk was accompanied by the cheers of the people and the flashlights of their cameras. The walk seemed to be endless for the ghoul in the group, however if he would fall back, stop or do anything suspicious, it would be bad for the others. Tomita lead the group in the front, Itami took care of the right flank, Hitoshi was at the left side and Kuribayashi was at the back. They were almost at the gate as suddenly a voice exclaimed.

"Onee-chan!"

"Who's there?"

"EEP?!" Hitoshi had to turn around and saw how Shino almost jumped on a women in a pink jacket holding a pink microphone. She had dark brown hair and eyes, a shade darker and paler then Shino's. The woman in pink teared up at Shino's actions.

"Huh? Nanami?" Shino said. "What are you doing here?"

"A TV broadcast!" she cried. Hitoshi decided to ignore the Kuribayashi siblings and kept walking with the others, now having to watch the back of the group as well.

'Whatever you do Kuribayashi, don't make a mess now.' He thought as he and the guests arrived at the memorial.

* * *

 _Location: 2nd ward, somwhere else in Ginza_

In an alley behind the crowd of people stood and observed the process of the ceremony. They were ghouls of the nearby wards and they were not here to mourn for the lost lifes of Ginza. They had tasted the flesh of eople from the other side before and were eager to get more, however there was a problem. Every few metres they saw a dove looking around in the crowd for any ghoul nearby. A ghoul put his hand to an headset as he received a call.

"How is your situation?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Not good. Someone has mobilised the doves and now we can't get through the crowd." the ghoul replied.

"Why don't you just go in there? There is no nee- GAH! ***SLICE* *SPLATTER*** " the conversation was interrupted as a scream tore through the connection.

"What is going on there?" the man asked, but received no answer. "Dammit, we got discovered. We need to retreat." he said to his team however then two people stood at the end of the alley. Both had white cloaks and suitcases with them. "Shit the doves!" the man exclaimed.

"Don't worry. This will go nice and quickly." an investigator, a tall black haired woman said as she opened her suit case.

With that the second operation to capture the guest of the Special Region had failed.

* * *

 _Location: Ginza_

' _What the hell Shino?! And what is wrong with your little sister? She's only crying about nothing. Are you even siblings?_ ' Hitoshi thought as he mentally compared the Shino and Nanami with Touka and Ayato. The ghouls were pretty much alike while these two humans were like night and day. Shino then waved goodbye to her sister and walked over to the others. Itami and Hitoshi stood at the right side of the memorial while Shino and Akira stood on the other. The guests, even Pina and Bozes, had folded their hands together and closed their eyes for a silent prayer. The JSDF members muttered a silent prayer as well as they had their heads bowed.

"A bell must be rang so the dead can rest in peace. Can someone ring a bell?" Rory then said.

"A bell?" Itami asked confused.

"We should have told her that it is different in this world." Hitoshi muttered. However then it was 14 o'clock and the bell in a church somewhere nearby indeed started to ring. It had something serene and calm in this moment even for the doves and the soldiers.

"Thank you." Rory said with a satisfied voice. The fence that seperated the Gate from the rest of Ginza then came up and the crowd started to cheer. All 9 members of the group were taken a bit off guard as all the people behind the police forces waved goodbye and cheered at the group. Hitoshi then chuckled at the stunned faces of the others.

"Seems like we all didn't saw that coming." he said to himself.

A few minutes later a humvee came out the gate and held in front of everyone. Then Kurata stepped out the car.

"Captain. I'm here to pick you up." he said. However everyone save for Hitoshi looked powerless and Itami sat on the ground accompanied by Tuka, Leilei and Rory. Next to them was their luggage. In the case of the Girls that meant clothes, while in the case of the ghoul that meant 2 stolen quinques and a backpack filled with spare clothes and another quinque.

"I'm tired." was all Itami said.

"Eh?" Kurata asked, before they got in the humvee.

"We will talk about this later Shino." Hitoshi muttered as she walked next to him.

"Oh we will" she said in a dangerous tone as she looked at him like she was trying to kill him with a glare. Hitoshi really wanted to facepalm at this Moment, but only sighed.

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

 _Location: Special Region, Alnus_

The team had headed to their quarters as it was starting to become morining in the Special Region. However one didn't went to his bed to relax. After giving his report to the Yanagida and the general, he went to the refugee camp. In the moment he stood in front of the door of a certain siren and knocked twice. The door opened and a familiar short, green haired, young woman looked at him.

"Ah you're back." Myuute said with a smile.

"Yeah I'm back. Now then can we go?" Hitoshi asked.

"Huh?" Myuute asked.

"You wanted to train you, right? So I got time right now. Do you want to start now then?" Hitoshi asked. The siren nodded and walked next to the ghoul to the HQ. Hitoshi had already told the general about that and suprisingly for the ghoul he had agreed as long as it would only include self defense. They entered a large room, which was designed to be like a gym, however there were no mirrors, weights or something.

"Now then Myuute, are you really sure about this?" Hitoshi asked once again. She nodded. "Good. In that case you will simply try to block or dodge my attacks, got it." Hitoshi said.

"Okay." Myuute said. Hitoshi smiled at that.

' _She has determintation I give her that._ ' he thought "Alright then, here I come." he said as he shot out like a bullet at the siren. Totally off guard Myuute jumped out of the way of Hitoshi's punch. In the motion however Hitoshi spun around and swung his elbow at the siren. If he wouldn't have stopped in the last moment it would probably broken her jaw. The elbow only was mere milimeters away from her face as Hitoshi returned to the position he was at the beginning.

"How..." Myuute was lost in words.

"You need to get faster. I already figured out that you aren't very strong physically and training you in that way would probably only strength you to a little degree. However if you're too fast for you opponent and hit it at the right locations you can take down something stronger then you. Understood?" Hitoshi asked.

"Y-yes!" Myuute nodded.

"Now ready for the next round?" Hitoshi said. Myuute then braced herself for the next attack.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Myuute laid on the ground. She was totaly exhausted. Sweat coated her skin and clothes as Hitoshi had mercilessly trained with her or rather beat her up. Every attack was far too fast for the short siren and a few punches and kicks already launched her across the room and left spiderwebs of cracks in the walls. She panted as Hitoshi came back in the room with a bottle of water.

"Hey are you still awake?" he asked and received a weak nod. He sighed. "I told you I don't know if I'm a good teacher, but then again I was like that after my first exercise as well." He sat down next to the siren, who got up the ground. Hitoshi gave her the water bottle and she drank it in an instant. She almost choked by drinking too much at once and a bit of water ran down her face to her clothes. She gasped as she put the bottle down next to her.

"It was... intensive." Myuute panted.

"You'll get used to it." Hitoshi deadpanned as he stood up. "We should stop for today. You are already at your limit and probably need a bath or a shower." he said as he held his hand out. Myuute grabbed it and was pulled up. She was still a bit wobbling on her feet, but she didn't let go off Hitoshi to secure her balance. Then she noted something. Hitoshi didn't sweat at all. Even after hours of this intensive training, he hadn't shed a single drop of sweat. It made her think about it, but she cast the thought aside as they made their way back to the refugee camp. As Myuute walked in her room Hitoshi already walked away.

"Hey wait!" Myuute said causing Hitoshi to turn around. "C-could we repeat this sometime later?" she asked. Hitoshi gave her a suprised look, before smiling.

"Sure. Come to me when you have time and I will see what I can do for you." he replied.

"Thank you. Til next time." Myuute said as she closed the door to her room.

Hitoshi then headed to his room as he finally laid on his bed.

"Such a damn long day. I hope things will go a bit smoother now." Hitoshi said to himself as he got up and opened his backpack. He took out his clothes and books, before grabbing his mask and held it in front of his face, as if the mask would look back at him. "Damn Uta. I really have to give you credit for this." He put the mask next to him on the bed and got the dagger quinques out. He pulled them out the sheaths. He looked at the emerald-like blades, before holding them in his hands and giving them a few swings as if he was fighting someone in his room. The slightly glowing weapons didn't really illuminate the room, but they were nontheless pretty in Hitoshi's eyes. He put them back in the sheaths and put them with his mask back in his backpack.

He looked outside the window as he saw how the sun, which was already hanging a bit lower, illuminated the landscape around Alnus. He walked to the window and leanded out a bit. It wasn't the forest he was when he was found by Tatara or later by Yomo, nor the skyline of Tokyo, which he grew up with his siblings. Right now he was in a different world, that didn't knew about ghouls, and neither did Hitoshi knew about it. A world where dragons flew in the sky and magic existed. Also where an aroogant empire had dared to attack innocents and was in war with Earth. Hitoshi knew that the JSDF would destroy this old world order and that innocent people will get in the cross fire, but then again he knew why he did this.

To survive by feasting on the corpses of killed enemies and most importantly to keep his family on the other side safe. Hitoshi felt like crying in that moment as he thought back to Anteiku. What would they do now? Would they be safe? Was there even a chance that Hitoshi could return to them? All these questions run through his head, even though he knew that he would never get an answer by himself. Only time would tell how things would unfold.

Later he walked out his room and went to the mess hall to get him some coffee, where he also spotted a certain brunette. Sighing he walked over and sat across the table facing Kurabayashi. In that moment she stopped eating, whatever ration she was swallowing down her throat and looked at Hitoshi. Both glared at each other for like 2 minutes before the shorter woman gave in.

"What?" she asked a little irritated, obvoiusly because she was disturbed during her meal.

"You know 'what'. You tell me why you are so full of hatred." Hitoshi said calmly. Shino then leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Do you really expect me now to explain this to you?" Shino asked. Her face showed a lot of emotions mixed together. Betrayal, Anger, sadness, hatred.

"I can tell that it is more than just the natural despise of a human towards a ghoul or the other way around. Look Kuribayashi, we have been friends when you didn't knew about this. Now you know that and you pretend like I've murdered someone close to you like your sister." Hitoshi said. Kuribayashi continued to glare daggers at him. "Okay yeah I lied about that. But just know two Things before I leave you with your thoughts alone. 1: I didn't kill anyone in from the JSDF. Ever. I always search for suicidal victims so I don't have to kill another person. And 2: I have joined the JSDF to protect the people that are important to me. That includes you and the others of the recon Team as well. Think about it." Hitoshi said before walking away. Shino sat there for a few more minutes as she looked down at her ration. Angry at the ghoul and at herself she slammed her fist down the table and stood up, throwing the rest of her ration into the next trash bin.

"Stupid idiot..." She muttered like a certain bluenette in Tokyo used to.

* * *

 _Later in the night_

 _Location: Alnus HQ_

Itami sat in his office as he went through all the paperwork that had been collected in the few days. He sighed in defeat as he had went up to the roof top to get some fresh air.

"Why is life so unfair?" he said to himself.

"If I only knew." said a familiar voice as Itami almost fell of the reiling he was leaning on. However before the otaku could fall into his own stupid death a kagune had wrapped around his waist and pulled him back up as Hitoshi stood with his mask on a bit behind Itami. "Seriously, it doesn't seem to matter in which world you are. You will forever be a complete idiot." Hitoshi sighed.

"Where did you come from?" Itami asked.

"I've been here for a while, watching the stars." Hitoshi deadpanned. He walked next to Itami and looked over Alnus, however his thoughts didn't left Tokyo and his family. Itami noticed this.

"Homesick already?" Itami asked.

"A bit, but I know that I can't go back." Hitoshi said. He looked over to his friend. "What about you? How are you dealing with...this?" He asked.

"You know I'm pretty shocked Hitoshi. Out of all people you, I'd have bet that the one who would say that would be wrong." Itami said. Hitoshi lowered his head in shame at this. "But in all honesty, I'm really glad to call you my friend."

"Huh?" Hitoshi said looking at Itami with his kagugan.

"If you wouldn't have been there in Hakone, Risa and the others would have been killed by that then that other ghoul that was around there. It was like watching a fight from one of the good old anime series." Itami said suddenly excited like a child. Hitoshi only chuckled at this.

"You are a weird man Itami. You are probably the only sane adult I know that would call a kagune like this cool." He said Lifting his tails up a little. Itami looked at the bone plated kagune for a moment before looking again at Hitoshi.

"Yeah I guess I am. But hey you saved my life already twice so having a ghoul as a friend is probably safer than having one as an enemy." Both men laughed at this as they looked over Alnus to the horizon.

"So what do you think? What kind of adventures lay for behind the horizon in this world?" Hitoshi said, almost sounding like a NPC of some RPG or a character of some fantasy novel. Itami shook his head.

"I don't know. It guaranteed will be exhausting." he said.

"Oh come on. You've always complained about how bad life is back on Earth and rambled about awesome fantasy worlds from games and mangas are. Now we are basically in one and you're still not contend with it." Hitoshi said punching Itami's shoulder lightly. Lightly by a ghoul's standard.

"You know how I meant that." Itami smiled at his friend as he rubbed his arm. "Let's hope that this war is over soon and we can go back home as soon as possible." he said. Hitoshi smiled at this behind his mask.

"Yeah. I hope so too." he said. So both soldiers looked towards the future that hopefully would now go on a bit less stressful.

* * *

 **And that is that. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to continue this story just write it in the reviews. If you say that the story should end now I'm fine with it. At least I hope you had fun reading this. I started this story over a year ago when I had watched Tokyo Ghoul and Gate when I was still at highschool. The choice is up to you.**

 **Anyway I'd like to thank everyone who has given me constructive critics for this story during the time I wrote it. You guys helped me a lot to improve the story in many ways.**

 **So with this being said, stay safe and have a nice day. Don Orbit, over and out. ;)**


End file.
